New Memories
by cookingastory
Summary: SEQUEL to New Life Jane and Maura adjust to their new life with their son, Daniel. How will he deal with what's on the horizon? "Family holds strong Daniel no matter what" Jane promised softly holding her son. Is the bond between this family unbreakable? Marriage, kids, Jo Friday and Bass? Must read "New Life" first or it won't make sense. Disclaimer I own nothing blah. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 Preparation

_Standard Disclaimer, I own nothing but the obvious plot changes and new characters. I make no money from this just a wealth of support and excitement from total strangers. Don't sue me, I have no money anyway. :p _

Chapter One

Family life was simple. In the first few months it had been a bit hectic…there had been arguments and there had been funny times. But really as Daniel sat reminiscing it had all been a big glaze of happiness.

_**3 Weeks After Adoption…**_

"_DANIEL WE'RE OFF TO WORK!" Jane shouted from the kitchen as Maura sipped on her takeaway coffee scrolling through her phone, sneakily looking at the photos of the adoption day celebrations. The elated joy on Daniel's face made her heart soar every time she looked at those photos. _ _When there had been no reply Jane frowned opening the door to see Daniel panting heavily as he stumbled up the drive his headphones askew and his t shirt tucked into the waistband of his running shorts. _

"_Hi Ma, I heard you shout. I was out running." Daniel panted seeing Maura chuckle at his appearance. Jane however pulled a jealous face letting him through the door as he leaned into the large fridge pulling out his Mom prescribed vitamin water and chugging half the bottle down._

"_Okay well we'll be back home tonight around eightish. Will you be okay?" Maura asked as Daniel sauntered over kissing her cheek nodding as he touched knuckles with his Ma. _

"_I'll be fine stop worrying. I'm actually coming into the station today. Stanley took a holiday and Nonna needs someone to shift the delivery around for her. She said she'd help me look for schools as well online." Daniel panted seeing Maura's face jump at the word school. It had been the source of many arguments between Jane and herself long before they had met Daniel. Maura argued that private education was far superior, which although Jane agreed she argued that public education would teach their children a lot more about life and street smarts. They had talked about it quickly before the adoption and gone through the same argument on Daniel's behalf._

"_Oh, well why don't we have a look together at lunch. School is a big decision." Maura suggested her voice slightly on edge as she thought how she could bring Angela over to her side of the bridge. _

"_Don't worry I wasn't going to make a decision without you guys." Daniel reassured seeing Jane grin slightly before picking up the car keys. _

"_God forbid Daniel. Don't you know we know everything?" Jane mocked feeling Maura's disapproving eyes on her. _

"_Har har, go to work." Daniel said giving them a small wave before making his way to the shower. _

_Needless to say when Daniel had finished hiking fifteen kilo bags of flour and rice into the pantry he had come through the back door to the counter to see his Mom, Nonna and Ma all sitting along the counter with a laptop deep in serious conversation._

"_Nonna that last bag wasn't split don't worry I've put it in the front of the line so you use it first." Daniel called pouring himself a cup of coffee he slipped a few dollars into the till politely. _

"_Oh thanks Nipote. Come here, your Mothers are driving me crazy." Angela beckoned getting off her middle stool and moving behind the counter passing Daniel to tend to some customers. _

"_Why are you driving Nonna crazy?" Daniel asked hopping onto the stool sipping his coffee. The laptop screen was full of websites as Jane and Maura battled for the mouse._

"_We aren't." Jane insisted clicking on the public school website making Maura huff loudly as she smoothed Daniel's hair from his face._

"_Here, this is the logical choice, a normal high school where you'll receive a normal education, and do brilliantly." Jane said sticking her tongue out at Maura who rolled her eyes. Daniel raised his eyebrows looking at his Moms._

"_Oh god, I got in between a parent fight here. Listen I'm going to look at public schools and private schools and when I find a couple that will suit me I'll let you know." Daniel said closing the laptop shooing his Mom off her seat. _

"_Now go do some work." He said handing his Ma a cup of coffee for Frost and a doughnut for Korsak that Angela handed over. _

"_We just want what's best for you." Maura and Jane said in unison before their eyes darted to each other shocked._

"_Okay that's freaky. I'm going now see you tonight. Catch the bad guys." Daniel said kissing Maura's cheek before catching Jane off guard with the same affection. _

"_Yeah I'll do my thing." Jane mumbled embarrassed as she smiled after her son who left the café throwing his hoodie on. _

"_Ha look at Rizzoli. Mother frikkin Theresa." A beat cop joked before Jane turned smiling at him. _

"_Yep. Get used to it. My son rocks. Now beat it." Jane said sarcastically making the beat cop shrink a little at her towering height. _

"_It makes me shiver when she says stuff like that." Angela said softly to Maura holding her palm over her heart. _

"_Meeee too." Maura drawled out winking at Jane as they made eye contact before they split in the corridor. _

**2 Months After Adoption…**

"Do you feel like I let you down?" Daniel asked softly before his eyes jumped at Maura spitting out some wine shaking her head at the dinner table.

"Are you okay? Jesus I'm sorry." Daniel apologised quickly finding a napkin handing it over to her as she wiped her face blushing.

"Don't apologise, I just covered you in an expensive merlot." Maura laughed as Daniel looked down to see wine drops on his red v neck.

"Thank god it's red." Daniel joked as Maura licked the tissue rubbing his wine stain for him.

"And to answer your ridiculous question absolutely not. I understand why you didn't want to go to private school. It is quite a solitary cliquey environment. Even if they do have superior education." Maura said softly seeing Daniel's face soften with relief.

"I just, I don't want to stand out. I like to blend in. Going to a high school with a few thousand kids can do that for me. Plus I really want to push myself to do well, I've never been in a school before. I'm kind of excited." Daniel said happily as Maura brushed his hair from his face kissing his forehead.

"I'm glad you're excited baby. Jane said she's driving us no matter who gets murdered." Maura said smiling making Daniel chuckle.

"Are you nervous at all?" Maura asked feeling her own nerves for him seeping through.

Daniel shrugged as he played with his food on his plate.

"I'm mostly excited. But you know, I mean I haven't had much experience with kids my own age. The tour they gave us was great don't get me wrong but I guess it's going to be a lesson learning how to communicate with people my own age." Daniel admitted eating some more of his favourite Mom dish; her baby potato quiche.

"You'll find people who enjoy the same things as you I'm sure. You should think about joining societies or clubs if you want to meet people with the same interests. Often at public schools young males will generally attribute themselves to a sport club and it's quite an insulated social circle." Maura recited from a few articles she had been reading on high school social observations.

Daniel chuckled briefly before drinking some of vitamin water. "Somehow I don't see myself on a team sport Mom." Daniel said sarcastically causing Maura to frown.

"Well you enjoy football and baseball why not tryout see if you like playing it too?" Maura asked gently seeing Daniel's face pucker up in distaste.

"I don't think I'm a team player. I mean you did equestrianism in college right. I can understand doing an individual sport, but not a team one. Guess I just don't want to rely on anyone but you and Ma." Daniel observed seeing Maura grin at his admission.

"Well that I can totally understand Daniel. There's plenty of individual sport as well. Just find something you enjoy, and don't let your Grandma Isles show you any of those equestrian tapes from my college okay, not till I've filtered out some embarrassing moments." Maura said deciding not to reveal that she'd rode horseback naked in protest.

"Haha what is it with you and Ma not wanting me to see you guys fail. I'm still going to think you're invincible you know. You're my Moms." Daniel reassured laughing as Maura daintily wiped her mouth before attacking his face with soft kisses.

"Just trust your Mom okay. Don't let her show you those tapes." Maura giggled as Daniel squawked when she tickled his ribs.

"Fine fine, I give in. But honestly Ma nearly tackled Nonna last Sunday when she brought childhood photo's of Ma. She was so adorable in that sheriff's hat, Uncle Frankie looked so tiny beside her." Daniel commented as he cleared their plates placing them into the dishwasher carefully.

"Your Ma won't even let me see those photo's although I'm pretty sure I have a high school photo of her somewhere. I'll show you that one when you graduate." Maura mused thinking ahead to Daniel's high school graduation. She felt a familiar feeling of her heart tightening reminding her of the first feeling she felt when they met Daniel.

"Hmm, that's two and a half years away yet though. And I promise if I get in I'll let you send me to a really expensive college to make up for not going to private school now." Daniel joked softly as they walked to the sofa Maura holding her wine placing it on the lamp side table. Maura laughed before nodding and taking his hand shaking on it. "Deal. Harvard it is." Maura said seeing Daniel choke on his water laughing.

Pulling Daniel into her embrace as he put his vitamin water beside her wine he snuggled in to let her have her Mom moments. With such busy work days Daniel knew that it was these few hours they had to themselves that meant the most to Maura. Equally when Maura opted to stay behind and finish up lab work for the current case Jane came home and her time with him. Each woman would do different things with him but always it was a strong family bonding time. The only thing he felt was missing that was they rarely did it together except for weekends. Weekends were Daniel's favourite time, Saturday breakfast time he would sit on the top of the stairs for a few minutes and watch his mother's cuddling as they made breakfast and listen to them talk about him. Usually it was little stuff like "He needs some winter clothes." Or Jane would say "When the weather clears up let's go to the park for the day and take pictures, we need more pictures of him" But it was the little things like that which brightened Daniel's day and entire weekend.

"I can't believe you're first day of school is tomorrow." Maura mumbled into his hair as he lay against her side while she played with his hair he had picked up a book for his school year. Looking up he pouted slightly before answering "I suppose it's strange, shouldn't I technically be ten years younger on my first day of school." Daniel pondered before going back to his book feeling his nerves fall away as Maura ran her hands through his hair.

"Lots of home educated children decide to go to high school at your age. The need for age related communication becomes quite strong at fifteen sixteen." Maura reassured as she opened a medical journal in her lap absently reading it as she enjoyed her son's company.

"Did you enjoy school?" Daniel asked quietly as he briefly closed his eyes at Maura's affectionate ministrations.

Maura felt a little torn between telling her son the whole truth or buttering up the bad bits so she wouldn't add to the terror he would surely feel tomorrow.

"I went to a different schooling environment Daniel. I was at boarding school for eight years from ten to eighteen it was a very insulated and isolated social situation. And I wasn't very adept at conversing with people my own age, ever really." Maura said softly wincing at her own formal expression.

"Ma said your social awkwardness was what pulled her in. That because you were a solitary figure made you stronger and more independent." Daniel noted feeling Maura smile into his hair he grinned. He knew his Mom hadn't had the best social life before meeting his Ma, but happy that she was open to talking to him about it.

"Well honey, your Ma is the only person in the world other than yourself that I trust my entire personality with. She doesn't really see herself in the light I see her. But she's the most understanding honest person I've ever met." Maura said sincerely seeing Daniel mimic vomiting she giggled.

"Nah I'm just kidding. If I find a girl like you or Ma I'll marry her in a heartbeat." Daniel promised kissing her temple he almost rolled over in hysterics. Maura's sorrowful face was a picture.

"No, you're our son. And you'll have to stay here forever." Maura howled pulling a funny mothering tone Daniel howled with laughter as she attacked his flailing arms and pulled him into an embrace kissing his hair holding him close.

Just then as Daniel fought for freedom mockingly enjoying his Mom's cuddles they didn't hear Jane opening the door to see them. _Thank god I'm home. Right now is totally family time Jane thought before unclipping her gun. _

"Hey you two, what did I miss beside the kissing fest?" Jane asked sarcastically as she saw Daniel leap over the sofa nearly tripping himself to meet his Ma. Bracing herself she waited to meet his outstretched arms as he clasped himself around her waist.

"Hey bud." Jane said feeling her chest loosen with the stress of the day and relax into his warm embrace.

"He's like a drug isn't he. I don't feel the need to finish a bottle of wine after work anymore." Maura said gleefully meeting Jane's strong smile and chuckle as Daniel bounded over to the fridge uncapping a cold beer for Jane as she collapsed on the sofa beside Maura her blazer thrown over the counter along with her badge.

"Maur you stopped drinking entire bottles of wine when I came along. We shared them remember. I effectively halved your alcohol intake with my arrival." Jane said confused whilst grinning at her fiancée.

"Have I told you I love you today?" Maura asked lovingly as she swept her hair up before leaning down into Jane's shoulder.

"Yes." Jane responded kissing her hair before grabbing the neck of Daniel's t shirt and pulling him closer into her other shoulder.

"Ah come on give me a break Ma needs her lovin time." Jane said tiredly as she heard Daniel sigh before giving in.

"Did I complain?" Daniel asked in mock outrage as he felt Jane rubbing his shoulder methodically.

"Mmm no, but you will one day. I love you both." Jane mumbled as she closed her eyes the long day catching up with her.

"Ma." Daniel started quietly seeing Jane open one eye zeroing in on him questioningly.

"You opened a beer. Don't waste." Daniel teased before seeing Jane laugh and lean in tickling him into submission as he cried with laughter.

The sounds of Maura's iPhone taking pictures made Jane soar when she thought to the future. These were moments to remember.

**Welcome back you beautiful followers, favouriters and reviewers! I hope the first chapter made you feel thrust back into Daniel's story! Please follow so I know people are reading! And review if you like I do respond to everybody.**

**Follow me on twitter to be involved in the story decisions – cookingastory **

**Keep safe xx**


	2. Chapter 2 School and Situations

_Standard Disclaimer, I own nothing but the obvious plot changes and new characters. I make no money from this just a wealth of support and excitement from total strangers. Don't sue me, I have no money anyway. :p _

Chapter Two

Jane tapped her fingers against the steering wheel methodically as she sat ramrod straight her eyes darting around the road ahead of them checking the traffic lights.

"Have you got everything you need?" Maura asked for the third time in the five minutes they had been in the car.

Daniel sat in the back his rucksack beside him as he twiddled his thumbs looking out of the window. The fear was eating him up inside, he had researched high school social problems for the last month once he had decided to go to public school. His rational brain told him that nothing would ever compare to the abuse he had as a child and that rationally he would be able to cope, especially with the support of Maura and Jane. His irrational brain however…was concocting issues of disastrous proportions. _What if people know who I am? Daniel fretted internally. Man up jeez, I picked public school because that was so unlikely. Deep breaths. It's only 6 hours. _

"Yes Mom I have everything. You packed my bag last night and I didn't touch it." Daniel responded softly. Jane and Maura seemed to be more worried than he was their posture tense and anxious.

"It's gonna be fine. You know that right. You've only missed like nine weeks; people are still playing awkward with each other so really no one's going to notice you're late to the year." Jane said encouragingly seeing Daniel swallow and nod a little too enthusiastically.

"They say if you make one friend on your first day you'll be fine." Maura recited hopefully as she pressed her knuckles to her lips. Daniel let out a worried chuckle as he straightened his hoodie jacket combo. He had been careful not to wear any of the expensive nice clothes Maura had bought him and opt more for the school appropriate clothing with regular labels that Maura had happily agreed on whisking him away for the day making sure they were at least good quality material.

"How did it work for you guys in high school?" Daniel asked searching for some reassurance of some kind. Jane laughed and bit her lip.

"I pulled a prank on my English teacher pretending to be Scottish. I earned a rep as a funny trouble maker." Jane commented earning a disapproving glare from Maura and a broad grin from Daniel.

"What about you Mom?" Daniel turned leaning forward to see his Mom. Maura gave a small encouraging smile before tilting her head.

"I made friends with the library receptionist." Maura said softly meeting Daniel's sad expression. He kissed her forehead softly transferring some much needed affection.

"So basically if I don't break any rules and I make a friend under 18 I'll be the most normal in this family anyway?" Daniel asked making Maura and Jane laugh as they pulled up to the school street.

"Yes you will for sure." Jane agreed as she turned the engine off.

Sitting quietly for a minute Daniel pretended to take an age to unbuckle his seatbelt and heave his rucksack onto his back. Thinking of tying his new converses again he began to lean down.

"We agreed we wouldn't walk you in last night, we don't want to embarrass you." Maura started her voice a little constricted with emotion.

Daniel grinned before responding "You can walk me in I don't mind." He offered seeing Maura's eyes widen before she looked at Jane who shook her head definitively.

"No way, I am finally a mother and I refuse to cramp your style. Should we hug in the car or out of the car?" Jane asked Maura conspiritationally making Daniel roll his eyes and open the car door. Shutting it close he opened Jane's door holding his hand out. Maura and Jane exited the car as the small family huddled on the pavement. Jane kept sniffing looking up at the sky her hands on her hips as Maura fussed over his jacket flattening it down before tending to his hair.

"I'm going be fine." Daniel reassured them a hand on both of their wrists. Maura tried to pull a smile from nowhere in support as she nodded.

"Yep. We know. Just er. Be careful. And you know….call us if you wanna come home." Jane stumbled as she felt her emotions bubbling over. Daniel took pity on her state as he was eagerly pulled into a three way embrace each mother on his shoulders squished in between their smothering love he felt his anxiety disappear.

"I promise. If anything goes too bad I'll call okay." Daniel promised kissing his mothers on the cheek.

"How are you getting home recite it to me please; so I don't have to worry all day at work?" Maura asked gently seeing Daniel pull a radiant smile.

"School finishes at 3.30 and Nonna will be here waiting to pick me up. I don't leave the premises until I see her. If she takes longer than half an hour call you." Daniel recited seeing Jane set her jaw. Nonna wouldn't be late today that much he knew.

"Okay, go baby. Before your mother breaks down." Maura whispered smiling at him as Jane put an arm around her shoulder he quickly pulled out his phone turning the camera on.

"Come on this is a photo op if there ever was one." Daniel asked as he held the camera as far away as he could his mother's excitedly jumped either side he took the picture. There frozen in time was a memory he would never forget.

"Okay now go baby. Because I'm going to cry any minute." Maura said kissing him one last time as Jane clasped their hands together.

Sending them the photo quickly he looked up winking.

"See you tonight, I love you." Daniel called as he walked away throwing his hand up in a wave before stuffing them in his pockets walking into the campus.

Jane felt the tears rolling down her face and her throat clammed up without even making a sound. They must have stood there for more than two minutes till he was out of sight.

"Christ I need a drink." Maura swore softly making Jane giggle and wipe her stray tears away.

"Thanks hon. I needed to hear something ridiculous." Jane commented as Maura chuckled and playfully hit her arm as they climbed back into the car. Hearing their phones ping Maura answered them as Jane started the car. Seeing the photo taken just minutes ago Maura stared at the screen absentmindedly as they drove to work.

"He's starting to look older don't you think?" Maura mused showing Jane the photo quickly.

Jane tilted her head from side to side in response. "Kids grow up fast."

Maura pouted biting her lip. "We should feed him daisies, keep him little." Maura joked trying to cheer herself up she set the photo to their background images.

"We've got four months till he's sixteen sweetheart. I don't think you have to worry too much." Jane replied grinning.

"He's going to be taller than you Jane. See how much you'll mind then when he's towering over you." Maura said sweetly batting her eyelashes.

"I won't mind. He might be seven feet tall one day he's always going to be my little boy." Jane said before realising how gooey and emotional it sounded. Meeting Maura's knowing grin she rolled her eyes.

"Okay okay I am a mushy Ma. Don't tell my Ma I'm serious she'll repeat anything onto Daniel." Jane said seriously as they pulled up to work.

**Daniel **

Busy. That was the only way Daniel could describe high school. The corridors packed like sardine tins full of students who all seemed to know where they were going Daniel noticed grimacing at his A4 map and locker number standing in the middle of a long corridor.

Politely weaving his way through he tried to make his way down to the far end of the corridor to his locker 787. Realising that the other students did not permit the same courtesy he relaxed and let himself push and be pushed as he made his way faster towards the locker. Getting there he took a deep sigh of relief that the lockers next to him were unoccupied at the moment. In preparation for the combi lock awaiting him he memorised the method Jane had taught him for concealing his pin as he chose the date and month of his adoption for his code. Settling his bag into his locker resting he thumbed through his timetable. An easy start for the morning as he memorised his English room number. Pulling out the books he would need after lunch he stowed them into his locker along with a unknown keepsake to Jane and Maura; a photo of all three of them outside the Judge's court chambers moments after the official documents were signed. He took one last glance at the photo before closing the locker and securing it.

Hearing a shrill bell Daniel felt himself jump at the sound adrenaline running through him like fire. _It's just a damn bell. Christ I'm gonna have nerves like a table tennis match by the end of the year. _Daniel thought as he turned a corridor following the map to his classroom. Standing outside he brushed his hair from his face one last time before opening it. _Welcome to your new life kid. _Jane's voice floated through his mind as he walked into the classroom meeting a loud raucous classroom he could quickly blend into the back of.

**Maura **

Statistically he was unlikely to get bullied. _That is the thing to remember._ Maura thought as she signed for the new arrival into the morgue. _He's an attractive, heterosexual…I think…young man with a lovely sensibility and propriety. Women are going to love him and the boys will want to kill him. _Maura thought honestly with herself for a moment as she unzipped the body bag. Her thoughts of Daniel passed into the back of her mind as she concentrated on the man in front of her, _I am responsible to speak for this man. Family must stay at the back for now. _Maura thought softly as she checked for any obvious injuries.

After being elbow deep in this man's organs Maura had concluded, quickly, for her, that it was natural causes and no one needed to send Jane off on a gumshoe rampage just yet. Whilst holding her report daintily like the lady she was she waited at Jane's desk for her to return. Frost had been such a help covering for Jane so Cavanaugh wouldn't reprimand her for her distractions from time to time. They were currently bonding together as partners off on a suspect hunt for a different case Maura mused as she heard Jane's rapid swearing and irritation she smiled. It had obviously been successful if it had riled Jane into a fluster. Maura looked to the door as Frost and Korsak entered first their eyes wide in shock as Jane Rizzoli followed in behind radiating energy and tension.

"You know, I don't think they could teach the Rizzoli method of interrogation at the academy…Human rights might get involved." Frost said seeing Jane huff and roll her eyes pecking Maura on the lips taking the report.

"What is he talking about?" Maura asked gently as she took Jane's scarred hands massaging them for a moment to calm her fiancée down. Jane shrugged in reply as she studied the case file intently.

"Put it this way, I think Daniel should start a new school every time we get a hard ass in the interrogation room cos that guy….he didn't stand a chance against Mama Bear here." Korsak joked earning a wince from Frost and a tut from Jane as she tapped her foot crossing her arms effectively ending Maura's massage.

"I am always good at tackling hardcore suspects. It's got nothing to do with Daniel starting school. He's fine." Jane insisted pulling up a chair beside Maura at her desk filing the man's paperwork from Maura's morgue.

"Jane tried to call Daniel." Frost snitched meeting an outraged Jane who pursed her lips together drawing her finger across her throat making him gulp.

"JANE!" Maura said loud enough to make Korsak stretch his lips out in a grimace before scuttling off to the café leaving Frost in the firing line.

"I'm gonna kill you later." Jane mumbled pointing a finger in Frost's direction who was currently attempting to hide his body covertly behind his computer screen.

"We agreed that we wouldn't make any contact on the first day, we agreed that last night together! How dare you break a promise, about Daniel none the less? Don't you see that it sends a biased message that you care more than I do if he's okay?" Maura said frustrated standing up and facing Jane off. Unused to people standing toe to toe with her and well aware that most arguments with Maura were losses for her she bit her lip and tried to explain.

"I just couldn't do it. I signed it from both of us…thought that way I could share half the blame for being overbearing when he's screaming about it in a couple of years." Jane mumbled pathetically earning a stern look from Maura who stood still with her arms crossed.

"Well…is he okay?" Maura asked trying to behave nonplussed as she inspected one of her fingernails. Frost rolled his eyes behind his computer; they were both as bad as each other it was almost funny that they even had the audacity to fight over it.

"No reply. Damn kid is so responsible he puts his phone on silent during lessons." Jane complained trying to pull her famous Rizzoli forgive me face meeting a knowing smirk off Maura.

"Well at least he gets his sensibilities off me. You break anymore promises Jane Rizzoli and leave Frost to tell me we are going to have a major argument. Do you understand?" Maura asked firmly her finger out pointing towards Jane. Taking the finger into her hand and pulling it down gently Jane widened her eyes a little.

"I'm not a child Maura. Don't speak to me like one. Yes I broke the promise, but I signed it from both of us and we didn't promise him not to contact him. So technically…I haven't done anything wrong." Jane insisted before kissing her fiancée's hand to soften her harsh tone.

"You broke a promise to me. Just because we have a child doesn't mean we don't have respect for our promises Jane." Maura whispered heatedly pulling Jane out of the homicide office and into the corner of the café.

"Okay, I'm sorry I know but I just couldn't wait. I've been putting public school up on a pedestal and I'm starting to think I made a mistake. I mean high school was a breeze for me because I had brothers there that I had to look after you know. I was never really focused on my own social life." Jane fretted her palm over her face. Maura huffed slightly before crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"I cannot believe you're choosing to admit this now. But it really doesn't matter. Daniel had valid reasons for choosing to go to a normal high school Jane. And although I don't necessarily think it's a good thing that he will blend in and not stand out from the crowd that is what he wants and we have to respect that." Maura said softly leaning in to comfort Jane who had a frantic expression on her face.

"Hey you girls." Angela called tapping on her phone quickly before smiling at them.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked immediately after looking at Jane's stoic expression and Maura's sad eyes.

"Nothing Ma. Can I have some pancakes?" Jane asked quietly as they sat down beside the counter Maura taking her hand and massaging it.

"Yeah of course. Maura do you want some?" Angela asked cautiously watching the women interact.

"No thank you." Maura declined before hearing her phone beep she and Jane dived for their phones.

"Lab results." Maura muttered scrolling through the email. Jane slumped her phone down before saying "Mine's not Daniel either. He should be on lunch now I hope he's okay." Jane grunted earning a loud clatter of her plate of pancakes beside her.

"Daniel is fine. You both need to stop worrying. He was playing 'draw something' with me five minutes ago." Angela said handing Maura her cup of herbal tea.

"Jeez Ma you could've said. We've been arguing for the last half hour about this." Jane said stabbing her bunny pancake happily while spreading some butter over it.

"Jane broke her promise to me and contacted him while he was at school." Maura shared seeing Angela raise her eyebrows in disbelief.

"All that scthick you gave me when you went to high school about me worrying and here you are pestering Daniel. He's fine, but he didn't mention getting any message sweetheart are you sure it sent?" Angela asked before nodding to a new customer and went to serve him.

Tracing through her phone Jane laughed showing Maura. The message hadn't sent.

"All that arguing for nothing." Jane said brightly happy she was out of trouble with Maura who leaned in kissing her softly.

"Well it gives us practice doesn't it." Maura laughed softly.

**Daniel **

School was strange. Daniel had never seen so many people his age in one space. And nobody had any respect for the teachers and adults. That was the most unnerving thing as Daniel watched from the back of the classroom his paper ready as he jotted down notes. The loud chatter of talking and cell phones rang out through the classroom as they successfully ignored the teacher. Daniel looked around the classroom to see if anyone else was paying attention starting to think that maybe Mom was right, private education would be more beneficial if not socially but educationally.

He stopped mid thought as he saw a girl staring at him. Looking away embarrassed he continued to write his notes straining his ears to hear the teacher over the classroom noise. Looking over stealthily he saw she was still looking at him with a slightly confused unimpressed expression. _I wonder what her problem is. _Daniel wondered before he heard the shrill of the bell he stood up packing at a slow pace as the rest of the class barrelled out at a speed. Being the last to leave Daniel wanted to thank and introduce himself to his teacher but looking up before leaving he saw that same girl with her arms folded talking to the teacher. Deciding to avoid that look he quickly side stepped and left the classroom heading for his next lesson, History.

_Christ even I think this is boring. Must stay awake. How can reading Historical textbooks be so much more interesting than listening to this guy ramble on? _Daniel wondered as he perched his chin into his palm resting as he jotted down the necessary notes. That girl wasn't in this class thank god, however a guy next to Daniel would not stop drumming his pencil against the shared table and it was driving Daniel's nerves crazy. _And I thought I had anxiety issues, if he wants to be a drummer why can't he piss off and join a band. _Daniel growled internally jotting his pen down with some force instead of snapping at the boy to stop.

Lunch came as Daniel realised he was just as in much of a hurry as his classmates to leave. Once out of the door he opened the now tattered A4 map of the school to check the way to the cafeteria he felt his shoulder being shoved as he fell over luckily landing on his rucksack rather than his head.

"Stay awake Sophomore!" A tall bulky Abercrombie and Fitch looking boy barked laughing with his friends as they bumped knuckles with him.

_You wouldn't know a beating if it kicked you in the ass you wimp. _Daniel thought smiling to himself as he rolled over getting up. That was about the worst thing that could've happened today and it was over. _I'm fine, no panic attacks, I think today is a victory. Daniel thought happily. _

Moving towards the cafeteria Daniel brushed himself off moving with the crowd. _I don't need friends really, I just have to make sure not to make enemies. _Daniel reasoned with himself as he walked in. While he waited in the queue he switched his phone off silent receiving a picture from Angela on draw something, it looked like a thumbs up as he grinned he drew back a picture of himself smiling as best as he could on the touchscreen. Lobbing his phone in his pocket he retrieved his food before looking around for a place to sit down remembering Jane's advice.

"_Stay away from the seniors and the freshman and if there's no empty tables behave as you would with a pack of dogs. You gotta show no fear kid. Sit at the table with the sanest looking people you can find." Jane advised over her beer bottle. _

_Maura rustled brushing off her pyjama bottoms. "This is the exact reason we had social helpers assigned to us when I first started school abroad. To help you find friends by introduction." She said obviously sipping her wine._

"_And I'm tellin you now sweetie if they assigned Daniel a buddy they'd both get their ass's handed to them in the cafeteria for being so lame." Jane responded batting her eyelashes as she kissed her on the brow. _

Sanest people I can find. Daniel thought as he slowly walked towards the far end of the cafeteria, social loners would want to be out of the chaos and loudness of the middle of the room. The back was the way to go he thought as he made his way down studying the body language of those sitting at the table. Some looked up before quickly averting their gaze making their feelings on new kids abundantly clear. Realising he was running out of cafeteria to walk in Daniel darted his eyes around desperately looking for anyone who didn't look particularly mad. Noticing a boy his age hunched over a piece of paper Daniel hoped for the best.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit with you? I'm Daniel." Daniel introduced standing just far enough away to be out of the young boys personal space. The boy looked up before chuckling under his breath.

"Sure. You're a freshman?" He asked as Daniel settled into the seat opposite him opening the sandwich box hastily.

"Nope a sophomore I just started here today." Daniel explained tilting his head to see the boys paper, it was a list of times and dates.

"Ah cool, I'm a sophomore too. I'm Owen nice to meet you." Owen said grinning as Daniel offered his hand shaking it. After announcing that he too was sophomore Owen seemed to loosen up a little and ask Daniel some questions.

"So what's that list for?" Daniel asked as he munched on some chips checking the clock to keep track of time.

Owen laughed softly and turned it to face Daniel showing him. "The swim team here is going to start try-outs soon. But my times are all over the place I need to even them out and set a pace I can meet constantly." Owen explained as Daniel read down the list of erratic finishing times.

"Ah okay I understand. You need to find a comfortable achievable medium." Daniel rephrased for himself as he attempted to work out the mathematics of Owen's current average.

"Do you have a sight problem, is that why your eyes are different colours? Cos I had a dog with two eye colours and he could see fine." Owen asked curiously as he caught Daniel's eye contact and noticed. Daniel smiled gently and shook his head.

"No my eyesight is fine. It's a genetic thing we think." Daniel answered trying to block out the impending memories of those DNA results Jane and Maura had tried to tell him.

Owen looked confused for a moment before asking "What do you mean you think?"

"Oh sorry I forget people don't think of it sometimes, I'm adopted. So I don't know if it's genetic or not, it's the only answer we can think of. My Mom is a Doctor." Daniel explained seeing Owen raise his eyebrows impressed.

"That's cool, what does your dad do?" Owen asked as Daniel put his rubbish into a nearby bin.

Grinning knowing he was going to enjoy this answer, "My Ma is a Detective with Boston Homicide." Daniel said drinking some water seeing Owen choke on his own soda before coughing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend or anything you just caught me off guard." Owen coughed out wiping his face with a napkin. Daniel chuckled and shook his head politely.

"It's okay, I guess I have to get used to people not expecting it." Daniel said honestly smiling as he pulled out his timetable.

"Yeah people will not expect it trust me. What do you have next?" Owen asked as Daniel studied his timetable grinning.

"The one thing I've been looking forward too for a while. Art." Daniel said flicking through his phone quickly.

"Ah me too. You any good at it?" Owen asked as they both stood up throwing their bags over their shoulders walking about a foot apart as they made their way out of the cafeteria.

"I'm learning. I just enjoy it that's all." Daniel said honestly as they reached the door to their classroom. Daniel sighed awkwardly as he saw the girl from his English class sitting down on the floor outside the door with a camera flicking through her photos.

"Ah man, that girl is in my English class. She kept giving me funny looks; I don't know what I did to offend her." Daniel muttered quietly to Owen who smirked chuckling under his breath.

"That's Ava. She's a big art lover and photographer. Hates pretty much everybody. Top of most of her classes though." Owen informed as she heard them leaning against the wall she looked up noticing Daniel she rolled her eyes slightly before quietly huffing. Standing up she leaned against the wall as well.

"Hi Owen." She said giving Daniel a curt look that made him avert his gaze.

"Hi Ava, thanks for those photo's last week my Mom loved them." Owen thanked his hands stuffed into his pockets he nodded towards Daniel to introduce him.

The teacher was opening the door to let them in Daniel gestured for her to go first to which she pursed her lips before storming in sitting in the back.

"It's not a problem Owen. Glad I could help." Ava said giving Owen a soft smile as they boys sat at the same table parallel with hers. As they waited for the rest of the class to pour in Daniel slowly tuned out whatever Owen was talking about he looked at the girl as she unpacked her bag. She had good posture. There was an air of confidence about her, but it was clouded with this aggressive fear. What was she so afraid of? Daniel wondered as he felt Owen tapping his arm he broke out of his trance.

"Dude you better unpack your stuff, Mr Callaway doesn't like unorganised students, think he has OCD or something." Owen muttered opening his own project.

"I don't have a project ready so I'll wait until he comes over to discuss me catching up with the rest of you." Daniel explained as he pulled out his well worn sketching pad he began to sketch Ava briefly before he saw Mr Callaway making his way towards him.

"You just started today right, Mr Isles?" Mr Callaway asked warmly bending down to Daniel's eye level looking at his sketch pad appreciatively.

"Yes that's right sir, I'm Daniel Rizzoli Isles. I was wondering if there's any rules about my project?" Daniel asked politely as he pulled out a small pad of paper and a pen ready to jot down any necessary information. Mr Callaway chuckled before shaking his head opening the sketch book more he studied Daniel's work.

"No, No rules Daniel. Just have it finished by the end of the year that's all I ask. It can be in any medium you choose. If you need equipment the school will try it's hardest to provide you with it, just talk to me after class." Mr Callaway informed smiling softly at a sketch of Daniel in between two women on a sofa. Daniel smiled imagining Maura's shrill voice: _Harvard it is. Education is paramount at your age, and you will not go without anything you need or want. _Even Jane had agreed vehemently saying _I trust Maura will know everything there is to know about education from an academic perspective. I'm just here to look out for your social education, because on that front. I know better. _Jane had joked earning a sigh from Maura who had to agree she was right.

"These are very good, have you taken summer schools in charcoal drawing?" Mr Callaway asked curiously as he pondered Daniel's use of shading and light.

"Oh no, I taught myself from textbooks. My Grandmother is an artist though, she's been showing me some useful techniques and stuff." Daniel mumbled quietly not wanting to attract attention to himself. Mr Callaway subtly noticed and decided not to take it any further.

"Okay well I'm always here to confer on any of your plans or questions. This is just set time for you to work in school really feel free to just plan today." Mr Callaway said before moving onto Owen.

Sketching out a plan Daniel looked over again to see Ava looking at him. Her ginger wild locks ran down in front of her face her blue eyes shining out from under them. She was very pale, kind of like an Irish princess Daniel thought briefly before looking away politely.

**Jane **

"How many kids get snatched outside schools in Massachusetts each year?" Jane asked Frost absentmindedly as she watched the suspect from the observation room, Korsak was interrogating.

"Jane. I love you okay, you're my work wife, I'd tell you things I'd never tell my wife. But you gotta stop worrying about Daniel or I'm gonna tell him. And he's gonna do this weird boy thing and it's gonna humble you hopefully." Frost sighed his face in his hands.

Jane huffed before shuffling up to her partner nudging him "Sorry. Things have been a little different since Daniel haven't they."

Frost smiled before looking at her "Sure they have. But it doesn't change things. You're still my favourite partner. Even if you're a fierce Mama Bear now." Frost joked seeing Jane roll her eyes before seeing Korsak's signal to come in.

"Let's go wild." Jane muttered before she barrelled into the room her posture screaming bad cop from every angle.

"Oh not this bitch again." The man groaned leaning back in his seat as Jane faced him. Frost stood behind him at the door his hands crossed around his front a smirk planted on his face.

"Yeah it's me. Your worst enemy you better believe it." Jane growled under her breath chucking the photos of the victim in front of him.

"A beautiful, nice, smart young woman. That's how her teacher described her." Jane said deathly quiet as the man smirked.

"She was a stupid bitch." He barked back angrily.

"She was 20 years old. Going to state, she had a future. More than I can say for you." Jane commented as she flicked through his file.

"So what you see in her a bar, stumble up to her, proposition her. But she said no didn't she. She didn't want you, a trucker, a nobody. So you wait until she leaves and you beat her to death in an alleyway." Jane spelled out seeing the man shake his head still smirking.

"I never touched her." He denied still smirking. Jane chuckled.

"Yeah we aren't going to take your word for it. Cos we checked, and people have put you in the bar talking to her. She looked upset and angry, finished her drink and left. People saw you leaving moments later out of the same exit." Jane said slamming down the security camera photos from the bar.

"She didn't know her fucking responsibilities were at home!" The man shouted lifting up out of his seat Frost pushed him back down his hands on his shoulders thrusting him into his seat with a clang.

"She your wife Brett?" Jane asked her adrenaline coursing through her as they finally attached onto a lead.

Brett's face pulled up in disgust shaking his head. Korsak twigged before Jane did.

"We know she'd never been pregnant if she had responsibilities at home were they too you, your parents?" Korsak asked seeing Jane's light bulb moment Frost leant forward ever so gently picking up a hair off Brett's shoulder winking at Jane he left the interrogation room with the DNA.

"I just told her to stop her shit and come home where she should be. Bitch didn't listen. She needed some sense knocking into her. All women are getting to above themselves." Brett sneered smacking his fists down on the table. It only took a split second as Jane leant over the table grabbing him by his lapels.

"TELL ME NOW! What did you do to that girl!" Jane shouted loudly before she felt Korsak grab on her back as planned and drag her out of the room.

"Good job. He'll be shitting his pants for a while." Korsak said making Jane chuckle and raise her eyebrows at the old man cussing.

"You coming over for a family dinner tonight?" Jane said softly seeing Korsak cough and nod.

"Yeah of course if I'm invited I'll be there." Korsak shuffled as he pretended to play with some paperwork. Jane sighed before clapping the older man on the shoulder.

"You're family Korsak. Of course you're invited. Just don't you ever talk about my mother or what you guys do." Jane joked before feeling a little queasy and changing the subject.

"Anyway I think Ma and Daniel are cooking so you know it'll be good." Jane joked grinning at flashing memories of her son and mother cooking.

"_AH ow." Daniel squawked holding his finger placing the offending knife on the chopping board before sucking on his bleeding finger his face pulling a frown of pain. Maura instantly leaped from the couch her wine slopping in the glass as she put it down rushing over to Daniel._

"_Let me see it honey." Maura soothed holding his wrist of the finger he had in his mouth._

"_It's fine really Mom." Daniel gargled before Maura gently pulled it from his mouth taking a look._

"_There are thousands of bacteria in your mouth that could infect your wound." Maura stated running the hot tap and testing the heat before putting his finger under it._

"_Yeah but I haven't got immune system issues. And it's a cut not a wound." Daniel responded with a boyish grin which earned a small smile from Maura as she rifled through the kitchen draw finding the plasters and wrapping one round his index finger._

"_Still sweetheart. Give your Mom peace of mind." Maura said softly kissing his plaster for effect he grinned and nodded._

**Maura **

_Thank god today is over. _Maura prayed as she shook her coat on at 4.15pm. Her heels clipped the vinyl in a repeated fashion as she circled up to the Homicide bullpen. Sitting at her desk bunched over paperwork Maura smiled at her fiancée.

"Jane, I'm done for the day, I just wanted to ask how long you'll be for dinner?" Maura asked as she rubbed Jane's shoulder softly massaging it. Jane groaned and leant into her desk tiredly.

"It's just paperwork we won't get the DNA results till tomorrow. Give me an hour?" Jane mumbled kissing Maura on the cheek softly her hand on the small of Maura's back. Maura leant into Jane's embracing nodding enjoying their intimate moment.

"Detective Frost, Vince will you be joining us for a family meal?" Maura asked sweetly seeing Korsak nod and a salute from Frost which made her giggle.

"Okay, well you fill in your paperwork and come home okay. I'm sure Daniel will want to tell you all about his day." Maura said softly watching her fiancée's face develop into a big smile at the thought.

"Yeah we'll be over as soon as we're finished." Jane promised kissing Maura quickly on the lips before getting back to her paperwork.

"I love you." Maura called as she left to making her way towards the parking bays outside.

_Home hasn't come any faster. _

**Daniel**

The shrill bell ending the days classes awoke Daniel from his absorbed planning. Looking up he copied Owen who was packing his bags.

"So can I just find you on Facebook then?" Owen asked as he threw his pad into his bag carelessly as they stood up.

"Er no, I don't have Facebook. My Ma gave me a lecture on the danger of online profiles. Enough to put me off for life trust me. I'll give you my cell phone number. If you wanna hang out." Daniel said pulling out his phone as they tumbled out of the classroom with everyone else.

"Yeah sure that works. Is your Ma super strict?" Owen asked jokingly as they weaved through the corridors to the main exit.

"She trusts me. But sure, there are rules." Daniel commented grinning he passed his phone over to Owen who typed his number into his own phone.

"That's fair enough I suppose. My Dad is pretty easy going. My Mother is just frantic all the time it's a nightmare." Owen laughed as he handed Daniel back his phone before they stepped outside.

"So where'd you live I'm boarding home if you wanna come with me." Owen offered as he unlocked his skateboard from a mass of chains. Daniel watched laughing and shaking his head.

"Why don't you just put it in your locker?" Daniel asked confused as Owen chucked the chains into his bag.

"Damn teachers keep catching me, no wheels inside apparently." Owen grumbled setting his board down.

"My Nonna's picking me up anyway today, maybe another time alright." Daniel offered his hand out to Owen who grinned slightly before soothing his face. Daniel's hand was outstretched in a formal handshake offering. _Something about this guy, he's so deep Owen thought briefly. _

Taking his hand Owen curled his hand around Daniel's thumb and wrist forming a knot showing him a more teen appropriate handshake. Daniel watched in awe slightly before nodding memorising the new handshake.

"Nice to meet you man. See you later." Owen said smiling before giving a small wave and scooting off on his board weaving through the hoards of students. Daniel stuffed his hands in his pockets trudging towards the parking lot where Nonna would be contemplating his first day. As he made his way through the gate he saw Ava walking down the street sliding her headphones in. Stopping for a second to watch her Daniel swallowed as her eyes pierced his for a second before she closed her coat tighter and continued walking away. He was so transfixed by her he didn't see Nonna walking towards him or even standing in front of him. Tapping on his chest he looked down at the smaller older woman before grinning and leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Hi Nonna, thanks for picking me up." Daniel thanked politely as she linked arms with him walking back to the car.

"Who's that girl you were looking at?" Angela asked as they got into the car.

"Oh no one." Daniel quickly said as they drove past Ava walking down the street he slid down the seat cringing at the look she gave him.

Nonna grinned sliding that information away for later.

"Is Ma and Mom gonna be at dinner tonight?" Daniel asked as they turned a corner.

"Everyone is gonna be there Nipote. It's a family meal special occasion for your first day of school." Angela called stroking his hair as she drove with one hand which Daniel quickly stopped placing her hand on the wheel.

"Good, I haven't seen Uncle Frankie in ages." Daniel mused enjoying the drive his heart thrumming with excitement to talk to his family all together.

**Woow. Phew. This took me 5 days to write…it has been my mount Everest I hope you liked it ! **

**Again, reviewers have been wonderful as per usual you guys are just the best readers ever. You engage with these characters and really understand them which is all I've ever wanted! **

**Follow me on Twitter to aid in decisions for the story – cookingastory**

**Keep safe xx **


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner and Family

_Standard Disclaimer, I own nothing but the obvious plot changes and new characters. I make no money from this just a wealth of support and excitement from total strangers. Don't sue me, I have no money anyway. :p _

Chapter Three

Daniel sat at the kitchen island counter his hoodie/ jacket hung neatly on the hat rack beside the door he relaxed in his jeans and a simple white v neck t shirt. Bent over his array of simple homework he pottered through it leaving his Art until last, knowing it would be a better way to end the night.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you?" Daniel asked for the second time as he watched his Nonna potter about the kitchen chopping vegetables. Angela shook her head smiling taking his glass and refilling it with juice.

"Yeah I'm just fine Nipote. You just finish your homework, your Mom will be home any minute I'm sure." Angela said encouragingly seeing Daniel's eyes brighten slightly before he bent down further into his homework determined to finish it before Maura got home.

Sifting through the rest of his work Daniel mused over his travel from home to school. There was no way that his Moms could drive him every morning, and it wasn't fair to dump it on Nonna. When he finished his academic homework he turned to his Art plan chewing on his pencil tip. Hearing the keys in the door Daniel grinned his chest loosening with the excitement he had been holding for the last half hour.

"Daniel? Angela? Are you home?" Maura called as her heels clipped the floor with a steady pace she moved towards the kitchen.

"We're in here Mom." Daniel called leaning back on his stool to see her turn the corner her face beaming with a smile.

"Hey Daniel." Maura said softly sighing feeling the anxiety and tension roll off her quickly. There were no bruises no bleeding or broken bones. It looked like he had survived his first day of school. Moving up to him she carefully placed her handbag on the island counter before pulling him quickly into her arms squeezing him tightly.

"Mo-m" Daniel spoke his voice muffled in Maura's hair as she held him close. Her eyes were shut tight as she let go of all of her own nerves.

"Shush, I need this moment." Maura whispered earning Daniel's arms which circled around her back hugging her back.

"Okay." Daniel mumbled into her shoulder warmly as he let go of some of his male pride and enjoyed his Mom cuddle. Maura always cuddled him like you would a small child, reverently and gently. Jane was more of a tougher Mother as she rarely hugged him in public but threw an arm over his shoulder. However when it was just the three of them alone Jane was as equally a cuddle bear as Maura. They generally played yo-yo with him on the couch whilst watching movies. More than once he had woken up splayed out on the couch between his two mothers as they absentmindedly were affectionate whilst they talked about a case or the future. _The future. There's something that's been bugging me for weeks now. _Daniel thought as he felt Maura release some of her tension and push his hair back to see his face.

"You look so handsome." Maura cooed softly giggling as Daniel's blush crept up his neck just like hers did. A small connection but meaningful.

"Mommm stop it." Daniel groaned pushing his hair back from his face playing with her engagement ring as they sat down at the counter. Angela was still busy adding vegetables to the hot pan as she watched the family scene unfold watching them lovingly.

"So tell me all about your first day. I've been waiting a long time for this." Maura said kissing his forehead before taking the mug of tea Angela offered her smiling.

"It was good, pretty normal I think. I made a friend, Owen he's really cool." Daniel stated meeting Maura's arched eyebrow.

"Is that all I get?" Maura asked pouting slightly making Daniel laugh softly before he slid his Art plan away and turned his attention completely on to his Mom.

"Okay, well it was pretty weird at first. There were loads of kids there so many honestly. English was a little strange no one really respects any of the teachers I was surprised, I think I'll be sitting in the front of the class from now on so I can hear what he's saying." Daniel started seeing Maura's unimpressed gaze and Angela's tut he grinned. _I'm really lucky to be surrounded by all these caring women. What a jackpot I hit. _

"Hmm, respect is an issue with adolescent teenagers." Maura mused before ushering her son to continue on.

"Yeah well I was quite surprised about it too. Anyway, content was cool you know, I've already read our reading list, it's Dracula at the moment. I had History afterwards and I'm gonna definitely have to change where I sit in that class cos my table partner was really irritating he kept flicking his pencil against the table it really wound me up." Daniel said irritated even at the memory. Maura brushed the messy flicks of hair affectionately as she nodded understandingly taking a peek at his Art plan smiling.

"Patience is a good gift to have, you aren't going to get on with everybody you meet Daniel." Maura advised softly earning a roll of his eyes in return.

"Can't I just be like Ma and ignore those people?" Daniel asked grinning seeing Maura sigh before nodding.

"Yes your Ma has very little patience but sometimes it pays off. She had a lot with me okay." Maura said sweetly seeing Daniel's face soften and his eye's brighten.

"I know Ma, but there's no way I'm gonna marry this guy so I'm definitely moving seats. I swear if a girl is a bit annoying I'll totally put the effort in." Daniel joked earning a bark of laughter from Angela and a shocked laugh from Maura who tried to hide her smile.

"Just like your Ma." Maura whispered under her breath not unnoticed by Daniel who puffed out his chest unconsciously in pride.

"You know your Ma didn't always know she was going to marry me." Maura pointed out smiling as she took their cups to the sink to wash. Daniel's jaw tightened a little with some anxiety he had been holding for awhile. Looking down at his Art plan he doodled for a few seconds.

"Well you guys haven't got married have you." Daniel said quietly packing his finished homework back into his backpack busying himself as he waitied for some sort of reply.

_That's true, Jane and I haven't talked about the wedding since before Daniel's adoption proceeds. _Maura thought surprisingly. Watching her son's jaw flex just like her true love did when she was anxious Maura tried to calculate what his tension was stemming from.

"No we haven't, not yet. It's still in the works don't worry." Maura said softly watching his reaction intently as she heard Angela stop stirring her heart rate picked up. If Angela was noticing something was uneasy then the tension must really be palpable.

"Yeah well Janie's never been the organised type that's probably why she was trying to drag you to the courthouse the day she proposed, easier for her." Angela joked perfectly earning a smile from Daniel as he chuckled.

"Well why didn't you get married then?" Daniel asked as he threw his backpack over his shoulder gathering his coat to take to his room. Maura tilted her head pouting her lips as she thought of the most articulated answer.

"We wanted to have a big family wedding which everybody could enjoy." Maura assured seeing Daniel's eyes soften slightly before narrowing.

"But you waited six months were you planning one all that time?" Daniel asked his voice betraying him as his anxiety was visible to both his Mom and his Nonna. Maura moved around the counter towards him taking his hand softly pulling him into the living room.

"You're upset, why didn't you talk to me or Jane about this?" Maura asked concerned her palms flat on his shoulders supportively. Daniel shrugged not looking at her.

"I'm not upset. I just wanna know why you waited I guess?" Daniel mumbled his eyes darting around the room looking at different things. Moving her hands up to frame his face and force him gently to look at her Maura kissed his forehead.

"Because our family wasn't whole yet. And it is now." Maura promised softly seeing Daniel's shoulders tense and his frame ripple with a shudder.

"MA? Maura? Daniel?" Jane shouted from the front door her hands full with beer and wine for dinner and of course some juice for Daniel, she never forgot his favourite.

Daniel inhaled deeply before shifting his bag up onto his shoulder again.

"I've got to go put this up in my room. I'll be back down in a minute." Daniel called through giving Maura his most charming smile he shifted away from her grasp before hopping up two stairs at a time to his room. Sighing Maura narrowed her eyes after him, something was wrong, _How did Jane and I miss this? _

"Hey hon, how are you?" Jane said smoothly as she circled Maura's waist with her arms standing behind her. Maura put a smile on turning around in her fiancée's embrace she leant in and kissed her softly on the lips needing to feel their solid connection.

"Can we talk tonight?" Maura asked gently seeing Jane's eyes widen slightly with worry.

"Of course sweetheart. You okay?" Jane asked stroking Maura's back gently giving her fiancée a once over for injury.

"Yes we're both fine I think we just missed something with Daniel; but we can talk tonight don't worry." Maura promised seeing Jane nod but relax slightly.

Rustling down the stairs Daniel leaped off the last stair catching a high five with his Ma.

"Hey champ, how was school?" Jane asked pulling him into a one armed hug as Maura went to greet the rest of the family. Daniel barked out a laugh as Jane tickled his ribs ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Yeah it was alright. I made one friend under 18 so I'm officially the normal one now." Daniel joked seeing Jane grin as she circled an arm round his shoulder moving towards the dinner table where Frost and Frankie were arguing over the seating arrangement.

"So come on Baby Rizz give us the low down on high school girls?" Frankie asked boisterously as he dodged a push from Frost sitting down in his seat beside Maura, his one and only favourite sister in law. Daniel's heart stopped at the nickname coughing as he recovered himself he laughed.

"There's nothing to tell." Daniel stated bumping knuckles with his Uncle as he sat in between Maura and Jane, Frost flanking Jane so she wouldn't have to sit beside Korsak who was kissing Angela's cheek thanking her.

Angela laughed out loud before covering her mouth scuttling away to the kitchen to get another wine glass for Korsak who was now watching his cholesterol now he was with Angela. Frankie grinned swigging on his beer as Jane narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"Ma what's with the laugh?" Jane asked confused seeing Daniel pale slightly and become very interested in his food. Angela looked up wide eyed and guilty as she pushed another beer towards Jane trying to distract her.

"Angela you're evading." Maura stated smiling as Daniel looked up shaking his head slowly at his Nonna earning a teasing punch from Frankie.

"Oh man Daniel what a ladies man, you've got the Rizzoli charm a girl already props kid." Frankie said putting his palm up to high five him meeting Maura's unimpressed expression he put it down on the table looking at his Ma who was about to cave.

"No no we just – I mean I just – well I was driving. Daniel was looking at a girl." Angela gave in earning a laugh from Frost and both Jane and Maura to turn to Daniel who was trying to hide in between his rigatoni.

"Don't ever get arrested Mrs Rizzoli I don't think you'd bode well under questioning." Frost said teasingly earning a small laugh from Korsak who nodded.

"Who is she?" Maura demanded abruptly seeing Jane shake her head from behind Daniel her facial expression mad as she made faces and waved her hands trying to get Maura to stop questioning the poor boy.

"Nobody. She was in my English class. She hates me anyway she kept glaring at me all day!" Daniel stated embarrassed as his cheeks flushed red.

"Ahh haha someone's in love." Frankie catcalled earning a glare from Jane.

"Oh yeah well I distinctly remember you following round Stephanie Demarco round school for thee entire first year of school eh Frankie, remember that?" Jane questioned jokingly winking at Daniel who was grinning at his Uncle. Frankie blushed deep red earning a small coo from Angela who brushed her sons hair adoringly.

"Ah Frankie I know it was the other way around." Angela assured earning a snort from Jane and a small smile from Maura. _I'm more concerned she's been glaring at my son _Maura thought looking at Daniel who was paying special attention to his rigatoni sectioning his vegetables into places on his plate.

The family dinner went on without a hitch, no one brought up the wedding which Maura thanked knowing it was on her future mother in law's mind. One by one the duo's left first Frankie and Frost who slid out gracefully after dinner to go to the Dirty Robber thanking Angela on the way out. Korsak and Angela bade their goodbyes slipping off into the guest house as Jane rolled her eyes shuddering making Daniel laugh. The trio retreated to the couch to watch some television catching the local sports scores and international news for Maura. Splayed out on the couch Daniel noticed that although they had initially sat down beside one another Daniel in the middle through the relaxation of their family time his legs had propped themselves in Jane's lap and he had found himself leaning into Maura's shoulder her hands absentmindedly playing with his hair as he sketched out his art plan. Glancing at the clock Daniel yawned his eyes fluttering closed.

"I'm exhausted, I'm off to bed, night night." Daniel bade leaning up out of their grasp stretching.

"Alright baby sleep well." Jane said kissing his forehead stretching as well. Maura rubbed his back softly as he stood standing with him.

"Night baby." Maura said quietly kissing his cheek he smiled kissing her cheek back he leaped over the sofa in one stride causing Jane to arch one eyebrow.

"Boy should do hurdles." Jane mumbled standing also to meet Maura's concerned gaze after Daniel as he disappeared up the stairs. Rubbing her fiancée's arms soothingly Jane kissed Maura's face softly feeling Maura's arms encircle her tightly.

"We gonna talk about what's bothering beautiful?" Jane asked quietly still holding Maura tightly in her arms. She felt Maura nod silently into her neck inhaling her scent.

"It's gonna be okay, that I promise sweetheart." Jane promised quickly picking Maura up bridal style into her arms making Maura shriek before giggling into Jane's neck.

"See, that was fun." Jane said grinning kissing Maura's forehead before bounding up the stairs letting her down gently at Daniel's door. They peeked through the open door seeing Daniel already unconscious on his back sleeping.

"He looks so little when he sleeps." Maura whispered feeling Jane chuckle into her neck.

"Yeah you'd never believe there was a gangly teenager there." Jane joked taking Maura's hand as they moved towards the bedroom.

They pottered through their bedtime routine sharing their two sinked bathroom. Jane looked over brushing her teeth to see Maura in her simple black cami standing on her tip toes applying moisturiser in the mirror. Spitting into the sink Jane rinsed it out her mouth slipping her toothbrush into their shared cup holder. Maura remained quiet moving through her routine as Jane hopped onto the vanity stroking her arms.

"You look so beautiful." Jane murmured quietly laying a soft kiss on her shoulder. Maura looked up her eyes radiating love as they smiled at each other savouring the silent intimate moment.

"I love you so much, you know that don't you." Jane stated softly framing Maura's face in her hands as she leant in kissing her temple.

"I know you do." Maura promised enjoying Jane's warm grasp.

"Will you tell me what's bothering you now?" Jane asked quietly seeing Maura's shoulders tense before relaxing under Jane's quick stroke and kiss.

"Of course, let's go to bed. I want us comfortable for this conversation." Maura said helping Jane off the vanity unnecessarily. Slipping under the covers Jane groaned at the comfortable duck down duvet. Maura scooched over onto Jane's chest sighing.

"Okay, something Daniel said earlier has me worried. We got on the conversation of marriage and Daniel pointed out that we weren't married. His facial expressions and tone were very obvious even though he was trying to hide it. He's worried why we haven't got married after the adoption. I think he believes he's changing our lives, for the worse." Maura said her voice afraid. Jane frowned before turning over to make eye contact with Maura her face screaming confused.

"I'm such a bad fiancée. I should have brought it up after the adoption I'm sorry beautiful." Jane apologised kissing Maura softly on the lips.

"I confess Jane I also kind of forgot we weren't married. I think it's because I already see you as my wife even though we haven't made it legal. Since we became mothers I think our bond has strengthened as well." Maura pointed out seeing Jane nod smiling.

"I could not be any more committed to you than I am now, that I promise. But I still think we should get married, especially since Ma will freak if we have another kid without being married." Jane groaned before seeing Maura's eyes bug out.

"You want another child?" Maura asked shocked seeing Jane look guilty before sliding away from their cuddle.

"You don't?" Jane asked oddly. Maura squealed before nodding enthusiastically biting her lip.

"Of course I do, I just thought you were done when we adopted Daniel." Maura said understandingly as she pulled Jane closer kissing her softly.

"No well I mean, he's always going to be our first child, but yeah I'd like to make a baby with you…and some unknown man." Jane joked seeing Maura chuckle rolling her eyes letting Jane kiss her neck lovingly.

"Oh you know I was apprehensive at first about having babies but since we've met Daniel I can feel my hormones going crazy. I think we should make a houseful." Maura said breathily her eyes hooded as she leant in kissing Jane passionately.

"Honey-you do know I can't actually give you the babies right?" Jane said sarcastically earning a playful smack from Maura as she pulled away.

"I am a Doctor Jane." Maura reminded laughing as Jane tickled her pinning her to their mattress.

"Let's have a houseful of babies then gorgeous. But first. Wedding. And Daniel must be told." Jane demanded as she sucked softly on Maura's pulse point making her moan deeply.

"Mmm..yes…okay..Jane. Talk to Daniel about this will you. I – oh god. Think he'll want to hear it from you- JESUS." Maura moaned arching her back as Jane bit softly on her collar bone.

"Consider it done honey." Jane mumbled as she fidgeted with Maura's soft cami ripping it off her fiancée.

**Hey Folks! Sorry for the day late update, those of you who follow me on Twitter will know I received my AS level results (UK Pre Uni Qual) and had far too many drinks….couldn't look at a screen at all yesterday so I do apologise! For those of you who PMed me with lovely supportive messages I did really well and thank you it was really sweet **

**Hope you enjoyed this one…as always Twitter is a lot of fun come join in – cookingastory **

**Keep safe love you all x**


	4. Chapter 4 Thoughts and Soliders

Chapter 4

Daniel yawned tiredly as he padded down the stairs with his bag holding his jacket in his hands as he made his way down. Stopping at the sound of his name Daniel listened intently.

"Let's tell him tonight yeah? Just the three of us." Jane suggested munching on a crossiant.

"That's a good idea, but remember, tact. We can't go blurting it out like you normally do." Maura warned playfully as Jane swatted her butt on the way to the fridge.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be all articulate don't you worry." Jane joked softly earning a kiss of appreciation on her shoulder as the smaller blonde stood on her tip toes.

Deciding that they were probably done Daniel continued to walk down the stairs announcing his presence with a loud yawn as he entered the kitchen his mouth still stretched mid yawn.

"Morning sweetheart." Maura said brightly as she stood up on her tip toes to get his granola whilst Jane yanked the milk carton out of the fridge sliding it along the counter to him.

"Morning." Daniel yawned tiredly as he placed his bag on the floor his jacket over the sofa.

"How'd you sleep?" Jane asked rubbing her own eyes as she inhaled from her mug of coffee. Daniel shrugged his shoulders dismissively.

"Not bad, I've got an idea for my Art project though. Turns out nightmares can be useful." Daniel said openly feeling his Ma ripple with sympathy he looked up giving her a smile. Maura added a fresh strawberry on top of his granola before sliding it over to him stroking the palm of his hand comfortingly.

"They as bad as before?" Jane asked subtly as she put her phone on silent giving him time to reply. Feeling Maura sit beside him with a cup of tea for them both Daniel finished his first mouthful before answering.

"I dunno, they're different this time. I don't know how to describe it. They're less real more like dreams ought to be I think, muggy that's what I'd say." Daniel explained as he felt his phone buzzing with a text.

"We understand if you feel like you can't or don't want to talk to us about them, so if you want I could contact a colleague, he's very good." Maura said sipping her tea her eyes looking up expectantly over her mug at Daniel.

Choking slightly Daniel swallowed some granola before coughing out "You think I should see a shrink?"

"NO! No..we meant, if you want too. Then the option is there." Maura rephrased her hand resting on his knee squeezing it in apology.

"Okay, well I mean, I'll think about it. But I think I'm okay, they really aren't the same thing I had before you guys. Totally different calibre." Daniel said opening his text.

_Hey, I'll be in school in 20 you there yet? O _

"Who's that? And where is my mother?" Jane asked pretending not to be bothered she checked her watch looking around for her mother.

"Owen, he says he'll be in school soon. I actually wanted to talk to you about that, it's not fair asking Nonna to drive me every morning she's going to be late to work I don't want to get her in trouble. Soooo I was thinking maybe I could get a weekend job and get a bike?" Daniel suggested seeing Maura's face pinch up in worry instantly.

"It's not about money Daniel we'd happily get you a bike, but the statistics on cycling collisions and fatalities are quite high, it's just safer for your Nonna to drive you." Maura said trying to be as convincing as possible. Jane rolled her eyes shaking her head slightly before Daniel answered still smiling at his Mom he came over and gave her a small hug pecking her on the temple.

"Yes that's true, but there are more car accidents and a higher death total. So your theory is a little biased Mom." Daniel countered warmly seeing Maura sigh turning to Jane.

"Your son is impossible to protect, just like you." Maura said smartly squeezing Daniel's cheeks and kissing the tip of his nose making him groan whilst trying to hide his grin. His Mom always knew he loved her easy affectionate side.

"Hey don't blame me, I don't reel statistics off when we argue. I just go Yes dear." Jane said winking at Daniel who laughed softly at Maura's arched eyebrow.

"And hasn't it done you well sweetie?" Maura asked daring Jane to deny it. Jane tilted her head from side to side shrugging her shoulders hearing Maura giggle.

"Listen maybe he's right, I mean Ma isn't here yet and we know he'll be smart about it or we'll whip that bike away from him quicker than he can say 'sorry'" Jane reasoned seeing Daniel give a boyish grin he turned to his Mom.

"Well not today obviously, one of us will have to drive him we don't have a bike." Maura said glad she won at least one battle today she batted her eyelashes at Jane who felt the all too familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Just as Jane was about to agree Daniel coughed raising his hand.

"Nonna said that Uncle Frankie's bike was in your shed for storage. Do you think he would mind if I borrowed it for today?" Daniel poised seeing Maura chuckle and throw her arms around his neck kissing the top of his head.

"Definitely consider law, you manage to talk your way out of anything mister. Go get your bag, your lunch money is in the jaw on the counter. Your Ma will go get the bike." Maura instructed to Jane who wined pouting before slumping her shoulders and leaving through the French windows.

_Ha, don't mess with me or I'll be sending you into the attic next with all the spiders. _Maura thought smiling out after her fiancée who was unlocking the shed door heaving out a BMX bike that was all black.

Moving round to the counter Maura picked up her stylish Gucci handbag answering a call "Dr Isles." She looked down to see Daniel handing Bass a freshly washed strawberry as he stroked his shell talking to him quietly smiling she barely heard the racketing of the address from Frost. Hanging up Maura leant as far forward as she dared on her new heels to see Jane wheeling the bike out of the front garden.

"Jane! Hon, we've got a body." Maura called before leaning back she felt herself wobble. Daniel quickly caught her arm letting his Mom balance on him.

"You should be careful Mom, you could step on Bass." Daniel joked seeing Maura's mouth open into an O shape of shock.

"What about your poor mother with a broken leg?" Maura asked as Daniel threw his jacket/hoodie on heaving his backpack onto his shoulders he gave her a soft peck.

"I was joking, be careful on those heels Mom I love you." Daniel bade as he saw Jane hold the door open.

"Jesus what now with your bloody footwear." Jane asked earning a clip to the back of her head from Maura.

"Watch your language!" Maura chided seeing Daniel hold in his laughter at Jane's shocked face. He got onto the bike turning back to see Jane ruffling his hair.

"You know the drill anything happens call us, and if any idiot is driving dangerously write down their L plates and I'll pass em on." Jane said lifting up his hood clapping him on the back.

"Yep I know. See you tonight, love you." Daniel called as he rose up from his bike seat riding down the drive. Maura watched him softly as Jane got into the car.

"What did Frost say, he just texted me the address." Jane stated as Maura got into her own car opposite.

"Shooting down at the Military cadets, they want to know if it was an accident or not." Maura called through her window before backing out of the drive first.

**Daniel **

Daniel cruised down the courtyard avoiding the other students as he met Owen locking up his skateboard at the end of the railings.

"Hey sorry I'm late, you mind if I use your chain and lock too?" Daniel asked breathily as he hopped off the bike to see Owen laughing at the state of him.

"How fast did you ride?" Owen asked laughing he looped the chain through Daniel's main bike frame and locking them both together as Daniel caught his breath.

"Too fast, I'm about to pass out. My Nonna didn't show up to take me so I managed to convince my Mom to let me borrow my Uncle Frankie's bike and ergo I'm nearly late." Daniel breathed seeing Owen shake his head clapping Daniel on the back as they walked towards the main entrance.

"What have you got today anyway?" Owen asked as they moved down the corridor waiting beside Daniel's locker as he changed out his books.

"Art, History, Science, English." Daniel recited seeing Owen nod whilst texting someone.

"You have the same blocks as me for everything apart from English, I didn't notice you yesterday in History, and who were you sitting next too?" Owen asked frowning as they sauntered side by side pushing and being pushed towards their art room.

"Some guy with a serious ADHD problem, tapping his pencil against the table the entire time drove me up the wall." Daniel complained as he felt another hard shoulder bash into him nearly knocking him over. It was the same guy from yesterday as Daniel looked round staring at the laughing boy whilst he rubbed his shoulder.

"You okay? He's an asshole, always has been ever since kindergarten." Owen said stopping as Daniel nodded briefly before walking with him to the door waiting outside. Peering into the classroom Owen tapped Daniel on the shoulder opening the door leaning into it letting them into the classroom. Daniel smiled before looking around to see Ava sitting at the same desk as she was yesterday bent over her camera again. Looking up she gave a small smile to Owen who gave her a grin as they sat down at their table. Listening to Owen rabbit on about skating home the night before and flying over a pot hole Daniel unpacked his stuff giving Ava a quick glance trying to give a nice smile he met her passive stony glare.

"Er Owen, I can come take photos of you tonight by the way." Ava said softly as she stood up pulling out some prints and packing away her camera. Daniel looked round to see Owen swallowing some food before sticking his thumb up.

"Thanks that'd be a great help. It's right after school your Dad won't mind?" Owen asked crumpling his food packet in his hands and throwing it into the wastebin.

"No it's fine, should I just meet you in the gym?" Ava asked watching as Daniel looked between them a little more than confused.

"Nah come down to the pool straight away I've only got an hour before I have to get home." Owen confessed as Daniel leant back in his seat frowning.

"I asked Ava to take a video and some photos of me swimming so I know where I am going wrong. Come if you like; see if you like swimming maybe try out?" Owen asked punching Daniel in the arm encouragingly meeting a small bark of a laugh from Daniel.

"I doubt that, I can't swim." Daniel admitted seeing Ava's eyebrows jump up slightly in surprise.

"Ah man, well come anyway I'm sure I could teach you. I taught my little sister to swim." Owen said understandingly seeing Daniel's expression change.

"You have a little sister? How old is she?" Daniel asked interestedly a little bit of envy seeping through.

"She's four, Daisy. You have any siblings?" Owen asked as he pulled out another buttery looking cupcake biting into it whilst he spread his art project out on their desk.

"No…not yet anyway. Dude do you ever stop eating?" Daniel asked chuckling at Owen who shook his head disbelievingly.

"Nope, I figured it out in Science like a month ago something about anabolic energy or something but basically if I want to be a swimmer I'm going to have to consume like five thousand calories a day." Owen said hearing Ava chuckle slightly before standing up and handing him a chocolate bar. Daniel swallowed unconsciously as she stood at the front of his desk holding out the chocolate bar. Her fiery ginger locks ran down outside her black jumper down to her ribcage, and she smelt like warm honey. They locked eyes and Daniel swallowed again, her eyes were the reality of blue intensity.

"Er this is Daniel by the way Ava, he just started." Owen explained taking the chocolate bar with a smile as he gestured to Daniel. Ava arched one eyebrow turning her gaze back to Daniel as she saw he offered one hand out for her to shake. They met hands briefly and Daniel tried not to shudder at her soft small hands.

"Nice to meet you." Ava said curtly making Daniel hold in a sarcastic remark in desperately.

"Nice to meet you too Ava, you're in my English class aren't you? I noticed you yesterday." Daniel mentioned politely seeing Ava roll her eyes not so subltely and walk back to her desk.

"Yes that was me." Ava confirmed as she sat down over her prints.

"Great talk." Daniel muttered hearing Owen chuckle shaking his head.

"You'll have to work a lot harder than that dude." Owen whispered making Daniel chuckle himself. No one got it, Ava intrigued him, that was all. Other students began pouring in as the teacher entered announcing the free time to start.

Daniel looked over as he opened his sketch book setting down to start the second phase of his plan.

**Jane and Maura **

"Wow, he looked after his physique." Maura noticed as the body of a young man laid out on the ground. He was shirtless just his dogtags around his neck. The clicks of cameras of the crime scene techs filled the silence around Maura as the detectives let her do her preliminary examination in peace. As Maura leaned over kneeling in the dust to look at the exit wound the silence was filled with loud catcalls and whistles.

"MEEEOW that is some fine features you got there Doc." One cadet whistled kicking the dust whilst flexing his own muscles impressively his friends circling behind him also whistling and catcalling.

"Damn military, young, old all the damn same." Jane growled as she stepped forward in front of Maura who was ignoring the young men and continuing with her job.

"Alright guys, I know, she's gorgeous but we have a job to do alright." Jane acquiesced holding her hands up plastering a fake grin on her face to the young cadets. They mumbled before facing Frost who flanked Jane they scurried off. Turning around they saw Korsak who was helping Maura roll the young man's body over. Maura gasped making Frost and Jane leap over in anticipation.

"Look at that." Maura said pointing to the boy's back.

**Daniel **

All through his morning lessons Daniel couldn't shake off two things. 1. His Mom's were going to tell him something tonight and he had no idea what they were going to say. _Maybe I put my foot in it last night with Mom. Why does it matter if they get married…as long as they love each other. Which they do. _Daniel thought honestly. _Because they planned too before I came along and I won't let myself interrupt what they intended to do for each other. Get married…have a family. Because I'm a part of that family now and I want it too. _Daniel thought as he and Owen piled out of the science classroom clapping hands with each other in the new handshake he had taught Daniel. Parting their ways Daniel wandered towards his English crossing over in his thought pattern to his second unshakeable problem. _Ava. What was it about this girl. Sure she was beautiful, but she hasn't spoken two words to me. She's standoffish and rude…and clearly has a problem with me. She reminds me of me…that's what's pulling me in. _Daniel considered for a moment as he stood outside his English class. _She's closed, withdrawn, people give her a wide berth because she keeps a safe close personal distance. But Owen…the one mutual thing we have. Maybe its like that Superman film Jane made me watch at the weekend, it's like Owen is our kryptonite. _Daniel mused grinning to his own little joke he saw Ava through the crowd making her way slowly towards him. Their eyes met again making Daniel shuffle his feet uncomfortably as he refused to break eye contact. She was very intense that much was clear.

"Hey, Owen said you wouldn't mind if I tagged along to see him swim yeah? Cos I don't know where I'm going." Daniel joked giving her his most charming smile. She looked up and bit her lip before nodding briefly and walking inside.

"Jesus Christ, what's a guy gotta do to be her friend." Daniel whispered frustrated before following her in and moving to his own desk.

**Jane and Maura **

"What, what is it? What are we looking at?" Frost asked impatiently as Korsak and Maura paled Jane edging herself closer to Maura shielding her body with her own.

"Shut up Frost." Korsak said through gritted teach as they rolled the body back into it's lying position.

"He has whip marks Frost…across his back. And branding burns. This was not an accident." Korsak said seriously as Frost inhaled through his mouth trying to control his urge to be sick.

"Well those were not accidental but his death may well have been. But right now we have to pretend like we're totally on their side because I don't know if you've noticed but our crime scene techs have gone…because there wasn't much of a crime scene and we're on our own right now." Jane said quietly seeing Maura's face slide over into passive strength. That woman had a poker face to die for.

"I'm going to phone the coroner, rather than storming in all gum shoe like you three want I think we'd get a much stronger quicker investigation if we remain totally unsuspicious of them right now." Maura suggested pulling out her phone and making the call.

Standing up Jane made sure she was constantly in Maura's line of sight surveying the hoards of cadets in groups. They were acting like a herd would do before the catch of the prey.

"Hey I've got a question for you." Korsak started making Frost and Jane turn back to him as he looked around suspiciously.

"Notice how we haven't been greeted? Where's their supervisors?" Korsak asked concerned. A tangled knot of worry started in her stomach as she turned to see Maura walking back towards them.

BANG! Like icy water Jane felt her body freeze before she turned to where the noise had come from.


	5. Chapter 5 Andrew and Ava

Chapter 5

"_Notice how we haven't been greeted? Where's their supervisors?" Korsak asked concerned. A tangled knot of worry started in her stomach as she turned to see Maura walking back towards them. _

_BANG! Like icy water Jane felt her body freeze before she turned to where the noise had come from._

Whipping round Jane swallowed her heart in her throat as she saw a young cadet running towards them fast, his face was pinched and red as he threw his body forward with every stride.

BANG. Korsak and Frost already had their guns out shouting to the hoard of cadet's who were behind one larger cadet with an outstretched hand, a small pistol aiming for the young man.

"PUT IT DOWN NOW!" Frost shouted zeroing in on the laughing older cadet who dropped the gun still grinning.

Falling down the exhausted young cadet fell to Jane's feet panting as she stood still to protect Maura and the body and now him.

"Hey kid, why does that lunatic want to kill you?" Jane asked looking down briefly hauling him to his feet pushing him behind her as she covered Frost and Korsak who were cuffing the older cadet.

"I –" The young cadet tried out of breath his voice sounded strangled his shirt sticking to him with perspiration. Maura leant over gesturing with her hands for him to breathe deep.

"You're safe now, just take deep small breaths. Everything is going to be okay." Maura promised soothing the younger man with small commands.

"Come on speak up kid." Jane demanded meeting Maura's disapproving eyes. The cadet tried to form words as he inhaled and exhaled staring at the dead cadet.

"Mr Harton?" Maura asked touching the name tag on his shirt seeing him nod briefly before leaning over the dead body.

"HEY! Don't touch him." Jane warned seeing the cadet freeze before coughing.

"Can I shut his eyes? We were friends, he was in my training squad." He panted seeing Jane arch an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry you can't touch the body until we have completed the investigation." Maura said obviously, before leaning over with her gloved hands she closed the young man's eyes seeing his friend relax and flop into the ground his body shaking with exertion.

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on here?" Jane asked pulling him to his feet again insistently shaking the kid to make eye contact with her. He was maybe a year older than Daniel, the thought rippled through her softening her harsh tone.

"Yes Ma'am. I've had enough, I'll quit after this. James and I we just joined a training squad late, over hangers from a late application group. They were hazing us Ma'am. Every day and night for two months." The cadet said seriously, his fear leaking through into his face and posture as he looked over to the hoards of cadets ten to fifteen feet away catcalling at Maura still.

Jane inhaled her memories of hazing as a young police officer flying through her mind raising uncomfortable bad feelings.

"How bad was it?" Jane asked quietly seeing Frost and Korsak haul the large cadet into the back of Frost's car. The young cadet flexed his jaw looking at the ground.

"You're trained not to show fear or disloyalty." Maura commented seeing the inner turmoil of the young cadet as he faced Jane's questions. He nodded briefly before feeling Jane grab his shoulder and spin him round to his dead friend being packed into a body bag by Maura's coroners.

"HEY, look at him, look at James. He was your friend. And he can't talk for himself. You can. You can talk for him. Now tell me what was going on!" Jane demanded seeing the young cadet crack a tear rolling down his face he quickly brushed it away.

"It was bad Ma'am. They targeted me initially not him, but he wouldn't join in. They whipped us with splayed belts and they…they...branded him Ma'am and myself." He stumbled lifting his shirt to see a 'w' shaped burn into his rib cage.

"You're coming to the station with us." Jane said quietly as Maura stood brushing off her knee's they made their way towards their cars.

**Daniel **

Daniel busied himself making notes on his text colour coding his highlights in his copy of Dracula whilst referring to his study guide. Lost in his own world of literature and gothic characters he didn't hear bell but was distracted by the scuffle of the girl next to him getting up and pushing past his seat without so much as an "excuse me". Finishing his last sentence he looked up to see Ava standing beside his desk her arms folded at the bottom of her ginger locks around her ribcage.

"Sorry. I didn't hear the bell." Daniel apologised quickly, finding his bag he opened the top haphazardly sliding all of his books and his pad into his bag. Ava blinked once before opening her mouth biting her lip.

"You had a valid point there, in your notes, about the use of tense in the narration of the story. I didn't think of that." Ava pointed out quietly her blue eyes meeting Daniel's sincerely for once. Running a hand through his hair nervously Daniel chuckled.

"I confess, I've read it before. I'd be happy to lend my notes if you like?" Daniel offered meeting Ava cold expression regretting his words instantly.

"No thank you. I'll make my own way." Ava said curtly turning on her heel as Daniel stood up throwing his bag over his shoulder following her out quickly through the corridors to the swimming pool.

"So how do you know Owen?" Daniel asked conversationally as they walked at an even pace through the emptying halls of students. She looked over at Daniel perturbed by his start in conversation.

"He asked me to the Freshman end of year ball last year." Ava stated softly seeing Daniel wait for another question on her part which she did not give.

"Cool. Cool. He's a really nice guy, I only started yesterday and he let me sit with him at lunch. I read up on coming to a public high school I was so prepared to be a loner for the first few months before people accepted me. Ha, but Owen just bypassed all of those stereotypes." Daniel laughed trying once again to strike up a rapport. Ava smiled for a split second before her face dropped into it's usual passive expression.

"He is a nice guy. I figured you transferred from a private school. What happened, expelled? I'm surprised you even thought public school wouldn't be a breeze for you." Ava said curtly seeing Daniel's eyes bug out of his head in shock for a second trying to compose himself as they pushed through the last door into a large swimming hall.

"We're here. I'm going to set up." Ava stated walking off to the stands leaving Daniel dumbstruck on what had just happened. Shaking his head like a dog shaking off water Daniel blinked still a little shocked at her blatant judging and attitude.

"Oi mate!" Owen called standing in trunks at the diving boards. Daniel threw his hand up acknowledging him and walking over hoisting his bag further up on his shoulder.

"Hey sorry." Daniel apologised for his spacey awkward wait. Owen shrugged nonchalantly bouncing on the end of the diving board recklessly enjoying the spring. The action alone was making Daniel nervous for himself.

"You sure I can't convince you? It's heated higher than a pool here man. Really." Owen promised seeing Daniel pale a little before shaking his head trying to play it cool.

"Nah thanks though, but I only get in the water for life or death situations." Daniel said meeting Owen's confused frown.

"Alright, but I'm still going to teach you how to swim. You'll get over your fear, everybody does eventually." Owen said thrusting himself down hard on the diving board one last time before jumping over entering the water from 4 or 5 feet high into a clean dive. Hearing the tell-tale clicks of Ava's camera Daniel looked up to hear one more click before she looked away from the lens giving Daniel a small smile. Unable to help himself he grinned back not realising his palm was parallel with his head in a small wave. Blushing he dropped it down making his way up to the bleachers cursing his own social stupidity.

"AVA, I'm gonna do the 300m. Can you video it?" Owen called from the other side of the pool wiping his face full of water as he called out treading water. Realising that his cunning idea of sitting on the lowest bleachers now put him right next to Ava Daniel sighed. _She clearly thinks I'm some jumped up little rich boy with no soul. How do I even show her if I'm not. Actually why the hell am I so worried about being friends with her anyway. If she wants to prejudge me then fine. _Daniel thought dismissively. Hearing her converses hit the tile floor beside him Daniel inwardly winced before looking up to see Ava place her bag on the seat next to him.

"Will you look after this for me please?" She asked collecting a few of her wild locks and tucking them behind her ear. Not able to speak at her when she was being nice Daniel merely smiled and nodded watching her give a half smile flashing her dimple at him as she walked closer to the pool edge readying her camera.

She was wearing a blue dress covered in a yellow daisy pattern, it reached just above her knees, a respectable length Daniel admired. Her legs were thin and covered by woollen black tights, her red converses stuck out from the rest of her outfit, sort of highlighting her bright ginger hair. As Daniel watched her crouch by the poolside as Owen threw himself into his final length Daniel felt a twinge of a feeling he only felt at home when Jane was attempting to match Maura in her kitchen knife skills…_protection? _

"I got it Owen!" Ava exclaimed happily as she stood flicking some buttons on her camera before walking back to the bleachers as Owen attempted to pull himself out with his tired arms failing grumpily. Without realising Daniel was on his feet passing Ava as he leant down offering Owen a hand at the poolside.

"That was pretty cool, you're really fast by the way." Daniel complimented heaving with all his strength yanking Owen out of the pool. Owen chuckled punching Daniel lightly on the arm.

"Thanks dude, but it doesn't matter how much you compliment me, I'm getting you in that pool if it kills me." Owen joked reaching over to his bag pulling out a towel wrapping himself in it.

"So Ava talked to you yet?" Owen asked rubbing his ears with his towel his hair fluffing up in all different directions. Daniel rolled his eyes nodding.

"Yeah she's talked to me, wasn't anything good though. She said you guys went to the ball together last year? That's how you met." Daniel asked vaguely as he saw Ava packing her camera away into her bag before throwing on her grey knee length woollen coat.

"Yeah we were kind of outcasts last year, guess we kind of still are this year but we went separately and ended up meeting without dates. Thought it was the gentlemanly thing to do you know." Owen teased seeing Daniel chuckle and nod before looking back to her standing sliding a small beanie over her head.

"I'm gonna get changed, where do you live? I normally walk Ava half way home tonight cos her dad doesn't pick her up today but I've gotta go pick up my little sister from day care." Owen explained picking up his bag looking at Daniel expectantly.

"Er I live about half an hour away walking; I'm going towards the city centre." Daniel explained pointing to the wall roughly in the direction. Owen joked clapping him on the shoulder.

"You mind taking over for today then?" Owen asked seeing Daniel smirk at his friends less than subtle suggestion before nodding.

"Hey Ava, I've gotta go pick up Daisy from day care. So Daniel's going to walk you home alright?" Owen called seeing Daniel blush his neck turning pink as he tried to grin walking back towards her.

"I'll be okay Owen, I'll just get the bus." Ava said meeting Owen's stern look.

"No don't Ava, Daniel's walking that way anyway." Owen urged holding his hands together in a little prayer position seeing Ava roll her eyes and nod tapping her foot impatiently waiting for Daniel.

"There's your cue mate, see you tomorrow." Owen said seeing Daniel shuffle his feet before nodding and walking towards the bleachers.

**Jane **

"So what's your name kid?" Jane asked as they entered an interrogation room the young cadet sitting down.

"Andrew Harton Ma'am." He said politely sitting down his back straight as he prepared himself for the questions.

"It's Detective by the way but I'm Jane okay." Jane compromised seeing the young cadet's face crumple with embarrassment.

"So how old are you?" Jane asked preparing the paperwork.

"I'm 17 Detective." The young cadet responded before seeing Jane's face drop disappointedly.

"Right, well we're going to have to call your mother or father to have them present during questioning. Just wait in here, do you want a soda or something?" Jane asked warmly meeting the shake of his head.

Leaving the interrogation room Jane made her way up to the homicide bullpen where Korsak and Frost were laying in their seats looking defeated.

"Hey did the kid talk?" Frost asked enthusiastically meeting Jane's confused expression as she threw her case file onto her desk.

"No he's 17 I have to call his parents. What about the lone ranger?" Jane asked seeing Korsak huff before rubbing his hands.

"He wasn't firing an active gun, he was firing blanks. Said it was part of the hazing, knows nothing about what happened to James Tunn and clammed up with a lawyer after that." Korsak explained irritated. Jane flexed her jaw angrily as she flopped into her chair picking up her desk phone.

"I already called James's parents." Frost reassured seeing Jane nod thankfully.

"We gotta give them something. You should ask if they knew he was being hazed, if they knew maybe he named someone who lead the league." Jane hoped before hearing a woman's voice on the end of the phone.

"Hello Good Morning Mrs Harton, My name is Detective Jane Rizzoli I'm with your son Andrew, I'm afraid he's been involved in an incident at the Cadet centre and I need you to come down to the station to sit in with him during questioning." Jane finished professionally hearing the worry of the mother on the end of the line. For the first time Jane felt a slight flip in her stomach relating to that fear, the fear you only feel for your child's safety.

"No he's not in any trouble Ma'am, he's a witness." Jane said softly seeing Korsak tap his desk before getting up and marching toward the interrogation rooms.

Hearing the woman confirm she was on her way Jane thanked her and hung up.

"You mind sitting in with Andrew whilst I go see if Maura has a preliminary report?" Jane asked Frost seeing him shrug and nod.

**Maura **

Unzipping James Tunn's body from the thick black plastic unnerved Maura for the first time since she had been a pathologist. He was the same build as Daniel, same colour of hair and most importantly he had protected his friend to the bitter end, a quality she knew was in her own son.

"We're going to find your killer. I promise." Maura whispered to the dead boy on her table as she took her gloved hands lifting his limbs searching for all injuries. Combing through his hair for trace and scraping his fingernails and teeth she paced herself wanting to do this properly for his family. It wasn't till she rolled him onto his back that she felt an internal pull on her stomach at the sight of his bloody injuries.

Speaking into the microphone Maura tried to steady her voice as she rattled off the list of his injuries.

"Fourteen whip lash abrasions between C4 and T12. The victim has been branded vertically in a 'w' shape between his fourth and sixth ribs." Maura recited into the speaker phone before turning behind her to see Jane coming through the lab. Pausing the voice recording she unclipped the microphone taking another good look at the boy attempting to bring together a preliminary report for Jane.

"Hey." Jane greeted washing her own hands as she saw Maura move towards her laptop.

"Hello." Maura greeted smiling at her as Jane leant in for a kiss.

"More shoes?" Jane asked quickly grinning as she tried to peek at the screen.

"No, I was looking at a suitable bike for Daniel." Maura said showing Jane the page she had open. Jane leant in kissing her forehead.

"He has a bike babe. I text Frankie, he's totally fine with it, he wants to come round and show Daniel how to maintain it." Jane said seeing Maura smile brightly her eyes shining.

"Really? That's wonderful; I've been waiting for something to help them bond." Maura said pointedly as she stood receiving a kiss from Jane on the lips expectantly.

"I love you." Jane whispered after the kiss her forehead resting against Maura's. Maura smiled feeling that warm squeeze in her chest that twinged every time Jane said those magical words.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked softly crossing over her line of professionalism in the work area.

"Yeah of course. And you don't need to worry about Frankie and Daniel bonding okay. Trust me it's in our interests to keep them apart as much as possible or Daniel will grow up a terminally single guy like my brother." Jane joked before turning to look at the body of James Tunn.

"I guess I should have expected cases involving teenage boys to affect me more since Daniel but I wasn't expecting my reaction. It's quite unsettling." Maura said quietly as she stood beside James Tunn's body.

"I understand. We'll catch this guy I promise you. Have you got anything for me to go on?" Jane asked nicely as she rubbed her fiancée's shoulders feeling Maura relax.

"Not much, I can hypothesize that whoever whipped Mr Tunn was left handed due to the pattern marks. The branding iron was probably made out of paperclips or some other flexible easy to procure metal because the burns were not very wide." Maura said professionally as she indicated with her gloved finger over the brand.

"Alright well that's something to go on. I don't think we'll have an issue with finding out who hazed him though, Andrew is gonna talk, he wants too for his friend. Anything on the bullet or wound?" Jane asked seeing Maura quickly glide up to the top of the slab pointing to the bullet wound in James Tunn's forehead.

"Hypothetically…without the gun…I would say that he was shot from about three feet away. The entry was through and through and with the size of the wound in his forehead I would say you're not looking at any standard issue Army weapon. This was a powerful weapon, most likely a pistol." Maura guessed seeing Jane grin broadly. Maura's guessing abilities had grown some with their relationship. Maura knew that Jane trusted her no matter what and believed in her so much that Maura's educated guess to her was fact and even if it wasn't no one was going to snitch out Maura Isles in this department. Not without a murderous Jane Rizzoli on the loose.

"Listen it's 12 now okay what time are you going home?" Jane asked looking at the clock trying to calculate how long her interrogation with Andrew would go adding that there would be leads to follow up on.

"Unless I get another call I should be finished by four pm. Why?" Maura asked as she handed the trace elements from James Tunn's body to her assistant.

"Well cos we know the drill, Andrew tells me something and I'm out for a good portion of the day and night looking into it. I think we should wait to tell Daniel about the whole 'don't feel guilty about coming into our lives we love ya and we're still gonna get married' talk thing until I'm there right." Jane suggested seeing Maura pout cutely at Jane's expression before smiling and nodding in agreement.

"Of course. I'll leave you something for dinner in the oven sweetheart." Maura bade as Jane threw her a thumbs up before leaving the morgue.

**Daniel **

Daniel followed Ava out of the pool hall waving one last time to Owen's laughing figure as he retreated into the changing rooms.

"Owen says your dad doesn't pick you up today, that he normally walks you home." Daniel blurted out awkwardly as they walked down the last corridor to exit the main entrance. Ava looked round frowning slightly before having a little mercy.

"Yes, we walk in the same direction for about half of the way. My dad set it up after I was mugged walking home last year." Ava started before clamming up tightening her coat a bit closer as they got out into the cold. Owen was waiting outside also resting against Daniel's freed bike.

"Right I really gotta go now I forgot our stuff was linked together. See you guys tomorrow." Owen said rushed as Daniel took the bike thanking him. Daniel and Ava stood watching Owen race out of the school courtyard.

"So you were mugged, that must have been a pretty bad experience, your dad was right to set up Owen to walk you home." Daniel stated hating how awkward everything was coming out of his mouth. Ava looked over as Daniel wheeled his bike rather than ride it as they walked out of the courtyard and down the street.

"Yes, you could say that. They were never arrested either, I knew who they were but they were never arrested." Ava mentioned frustration leaking into her voice.

"That's shit why didn't they get arrested?" Daniel said arguing for her making her smile briefly before her face clouded over into disgust.

"The legal system is crooked. He was in a more advantageous position than me." Ava said cryptically seeing Daniel frown in confusion.

"My Ma is a Detective in Homicide and she says lawyers are usually more sleazy than the murderers." Daniel stated softly trying desperately so bring Ava on his side a little. She responded by flashing her simple and a winning smile making Daniel grin boyishly running a hand through his hair as they crossed a zebra crossing looking both ways for the traffic.

"Your Ma is right, but in my opinion it's the money that bought him the lawyer that makes me irritated. That entitlement all because his father is some hot shot." Ava said squeezing her little hands into fists by her side.

"Is that why you have an issue with me? Because you think I'm entitled?" Daniel asked awkwardly; preparing himself for a backlash. Ava looked over to him surprised she stopped in the street making Daniel's stomach flip with worry.

"Not many people would ask that sort of thing out loud. They'd dance around it for a few months…probably wait for me to suppress my own feelings about my issue." Ava stated softly as she stepped forward closer to Daniel they were about a foot apart as Daniel inhaled jumpily…feeing his chest tighten with the need to exhale.

"Call me a blunt guy I guess." Daniel mumbled seeing Ava's eyes narrow as she really took a good look at him.

"I thought you might be wearing colour contacts. But you aren't that's Heterochromia isn't it?" Ava asked softly her breath coating his face he inhaled a honey smell making him a little dizzy.

"Yes I have heterochromia. The only person to ever notice and name it is my Mom and she's a doctor." Daniel whispered softly feeling his breath catch in his throat as Ava's eyes shone a bright blue.

"I thought your Mom was a Detective?" Ava asked confused as they continued walking down the street towards the main crossroads into the city centre.

"That's my Ma, my Mom is a medical examiner." Daniel explained seeing Ava chuckle and smile brightly.

"What?" Daniel asked still smiling as Ava stopped on the corner grinning cutely.

"You're a lot different from what I thought you were Daniel." Ava admitted seeing Daniel smirk and puff his chest out a little leaning on his bike.

"So you're going to give me a chance then? To be your friend?" Daniel asked warmly chuckling as Ava rolled her eyes pointing towards the far left crossroad.

"Sure, you passed Owen's test and he's usually more guarded than me. My way home is from here and yes I'll be fine to walk it alone it's not far. I just don't think we're at the address swapping stage of our new friendship." Ava said jokingly listening to Daniel laugh as he nodded in agreement.

"Okay no problem. Here's my number though, if you need anything or something happens I'm like ten minutes break neck speed away." Daniel said taking his pen and scribbling it down gently on the top of her hand.

"Okay, thanks. Goodbye." Ava bade as she walked away seeing Daniel get onto his bike shakily before starting to pedal.

"Oh and Daniel" Ava called "Don't think this makes us BFF's or anything. I still think you're entitled." Ava called seeing Daniel roll his eyes before throwing her a thumbs up making her laugh.

_Maybe I did call him wrong…_Ava thought briefly as she watched the boy half stand as he pedalled away down the opposite street.

**Hi folks!**

**So sorry about the 2 day update but for those who aren't following me on twitter I'm sorry you weren't aware. I have decided after some deliberation to take 2 days to write each chapter so that I won't be making so many careless mistakes anymore. For instance I will be uploading chapter 6 Thursday night UK time and it will roll on from there every 2 days. I am sorry to those who love my regular nightly updates I just want to make sure I'm writing as best as I can for you guys! **

**I would also like to thank my Twitter follower Hunter_Memoir who created both of my book covers for both the prequel New Life and this sequel New Memories. Great talent and so quick to offer the work!**

**Love you all keep safe xx**

**Please review…I'm losing my confidence after some pretty harsh PM's :'( **


	6. Chapter 6 Football and Pizza

_Standard Disclaimer, I own nothing but the obvious plot changes and new characters. I make no money from this just a wealth of support and excitement from total strangers. Don't sue me, I have no money anyway. :p _

Chapter 6

Daniel had rolled his bike onto the patio leaning it against the wall before running round the front to let himself in with a sigh. A regular timetable like school was more a lot more exhausting than he had originally thought it would be. Dropping his bag beside the sofa he flopped face first into it lying horizontally on his stomach groaning into the pillow.

"Urgh that feels so good." Daniel yawned to himself.

He didn't know how long he had been sleeping but he opened one eye zeroing in on the foreign feeling on his hand hanging off the sofa. Seeing Bass shuffle slowly underneath his hand that was now resting on his shell Daniel smiled.

"Hey bud." Daniel said tiredly his voice muffled by the sofa. Hearing a whine of Jo Friday Daniel arched his back peering over the sofa sneakily laughing at Maura who was straining to reach for Jo's nightly treat.

"Oh I'm sorry Daniel did I wake you?" Maura asked apologetically looking round to see her son's hair in all different directions yawning. Shaking his head Daniel swept his legs round hopping up shrugging his jacket off hanging it on the hat rail.

"No it's okay Mom, Bass did." Daniel joked stretching beside her he took the treats out of the top cupboard with ease handing them down to her giving her a boyish grin.

"Come here, I missed you today." Maura admitted seeing Daniel grin leaning in for his obligatory Mom cuddle. He had grown a few inches in the last few months and stood about an inch taller than his Mom, nowhere near his Ma but he liked being bigger than his Mom. Holding her close to him gently as she rubbed his back comforting herself more than him.

"You have a rough day?" Daniel mumbled into her shoulder feeling Maura's body relax and release all of the tension from her day into their hug. He felt his Mom guide her free hand into his hair stroking it down from his sleeping position.

"Mm yes, I just need some quality time with my son I'll be okay." Maura said smiling as they broke apart to Jo's whiney yip for her treat.

"Alright Jo, jeez." Daniel laughed pulling out a milk bone and throwing it down to her. Turning to his Mom Daniel frowned to see Maura busy making a cup of tea for them both.

"Ma said that before she came along people used to call you Queen of the Dead because you were so professional about your job…never let emotions get in the way. But she said that falling in love made you open up more about your victims, is that what happened today?" Daniel asked curiously as he took over the tea making job seeing his Mom arch a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"You and your Ma talk about me often behind my back?" Maura asked pointedly as she steered the sugar bowl away from him smiling at his cute pout.

"No of course not, it wasn't like that. You fell asleep during Transformers what did you expect? I was just asking about you, about your life, before and after Ma." Daniel said lovingly earning a quick peck on the tip of his nose causing him to pinch his face grinning.

"I understand, of course you're curious. And to answer your question yes, I never really had a problem emotionally detaching myself from my job before Jane, but it's even harder now we have you." Maura indicated as Daniel handed her the mug handle side forward.

"Why me? I don't understand?" Daniel asked confused as Maura hopped onto a stool taking an apple from the fruit bowl for him as she saw his hands looking for some sort of snack. _People say prepare for the teenage years boys especially become locusts…I had no idea he'd have an appetite to match Jane's _Maura thought adoringly as she saw her son munch into the apple shaking his palm for her to continue.

"Well like Jane explained to you, falling in love with your Ma made me empathise with the wives and husbands of the victims a lot more. Now we have you, cases with children affect me a lot more. There was a boy a bit older than you on my table today. I don't want that to ever be you." Maura explained her voice catching at the end with a little emotion. Daniel stopped chewing for a moment before he swallowed taking his Mom's hand in his own giving it a light squeeze.

"It won't. I've got two loving parents and the rest of my life ahead of me. Plus Nonna, don't even think the army could get past her." Daniel joked before seeing Maura's eyes narrow softening instantly.

"Yes I know, you're right. Just promise me you won't ever join the military okay." Maura pleaded softly placing her hands framing his face. Daniel smiled and nodded leaning in to kiss her forehead sweetly.

"I hereby promise to both of you, I will never join the military." Daniel swore holding his index and forefinger up making Maura giggle.

"Okay enough melancholy. Your Ma is off chasing up leads and it's your Nonna's date night so we are in fact on our own for dinner tonight." Maura said laughing opening her palms up gesturing possibility.

"Okay, well come on what do you fancy?" Daniel said clapping his hands together rubbing them before opening packed fridge. Maura and Daniel stood before the full fridge matching confused expressions on their faces. Turning to his Mom Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"It's not as simple when Nonna or Ma isn't here to direct us is it?" Daniel joked seeing Maura laugh and nod.

"Well we have three options, we can try cooking, we can go out or we can order in?" Maura offered seeing Daniel's eyes glint.

"There's a football match on in an hour…" Daniel suggested hopefully giving her a toothy grin seeing Maura put her palm on her chest emotionally.

"I thought football time was Ma time?" Maura asked flattered her eyelashes fluttering. Daniel winked and opened the drawer picking up the takeaway menu.

"I hereby deputise you Mom to be my football watcher partner in the absence of my other sport crazy mother. But we have to have pizza and wings." Daniel said hopefully seeing Maura smile broadly and nod kissing her son on his temple.

"Okay I'd be honoured. But order salad as well honey, and what does one wear to these…events?" Maura asked looking down at her glamorous work dress. Daniel arched an eyebrow evilly looking exactly like Maura when she bought a new dress for Jane.

"Sweats Mom. And I promise I won't tell anybody…except Ma that you wore them." Daniel grinned seeing his Mom pout and roll her eyes before taking her handbag and gliding up the stairs to her bedroom. Picking up the phone Daniel scoured the menu for the healthiest looking pizza since his Mom had compromised on having greasy take out he wanted to even the stakes a little.

"Hi, can I order the wings combo with sour cream and celery, and the fourteen inch goats cheese red onion pizza thin crust?" Daniel asked politely on the phone. Rattling off the address he jotted down the price and delivery time for Maura.

Daniel picked up his bag and jacket leaping up the stairs two at a time before stopping in his room. Throwing on some grey sweats Daniel hunted through for a simple blue t shirt attempting to recreate Jane's crazy sport spirit for Maura. Flicking through his bag he checked for any outstanding school work that had to be finished tomorrow, relieved there was none Daniel collected his phone and clambered down the stairs preparing for a relaxing night in with his Mom.

**Maura **

Getting changed per Daniel's request hadn't been easy, but buried deep in the back of Maura's closet she found an old pair of BCU sweats and slyly checked Jane's cupboard stealing a Boston PD t shirt she made her way downstairs sliding on her calf length slippers on.

"Daniel?" Maura called as she entered the kitchen hearing seeing the television on in the living room. Fluffy blondish hair popped up from the sofa with an excited smile.

"Yeah Mom?" Daniel asked dropping the rest of Bass's food beside him Daniel hopped over the couch in one clean sweep.

"What do you want to drink? Or did you order soda?" Maura asked from leaning inside the fridge finding her white wine.

"Nah I didn't er is there any Cranberry juice left, Ma got some the other day I'm sure. Need something to cut through the grease." Daniel said his ears perking and slightly jumping as he heard the doorbell go.

"The money is on the counter sweetie, don't forget to tip." Maura said pulling the wine and cranberry juice out before reaching for some glasses. Collecting the bills from the table Daniel opened the door giving the delivery boy a guarded smile as he saw the boy look at Maura.

"Hey, thanks. How much is it?" Daniel asked politely as he took the cardboard boxes.

"17 even. Thanks." The delivery boy thanked heartily as Daniel handed over the 20 dollar bill shaking his head in front of the change. Closing the door carefully Daniel watched the delivery boy get on his scooter before driving off.

"What's up darling?" Maura asked from the kitchen peering over to see Daniel looking out of the blind.

"Nothing, I've just seen that kid somewhere before I'm sure of it." Daniel said oddly before shaking his head and sliding over to the counter on his feet.

"Right, so here's how it goes. I made the pizza as healthy as possible, do not tell Ma or if the Patriots lose it'll be our lack of protein on the pizza I promise you that. The wings are a necessity so no complaining, I got you sour cream and celery too." Daniel said sweetly seeing Maura purse her lips into a pout before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You think I haven't done this before? I was cordially invited to your Ma's football games as long as I had a wing and a slice and didn't talk during the games." Maura joked seeing Daniel bark out in a laugh.

"Okay well same food rules, but you gotta get into the game. Besides Ma is the loudest one during the game. She can really yell when the Patriots get going. I'm almost dreading the World Series I might go deaf." Daniel added taking the plate Maura handed as he opened the pizza box.

"Goat cheese and red onion, it's my favourite, did your Ma tell you?" Maura exclaimed instantly taking a good third of the pizza onto her plate. Daniel nodded giving her a boyish grin.

"Well I asked. I wanted to know stuff about you guys that I didn't know from living with you." Daniel said sweetly as they retreated to the sofa he handed his Mom a throw from the sofa to keep her warm and grease free as he leant into her side munching on a slice. Maura took her free hand and ran it through his hair whilst the pre match commercials played.

"You always do that, that's like our thing. The hair playing, ever since I met you." Daniel mumbled softly feeling Maura lean in and kiss his hair sweetly she chuckled.

"Well it's so soft, I can't help myself." Maura admitted feeling Daniel's chest shake a little with laughter.

"Hey I was wondering, would you like to meet my friend Owen from school? I was thinking about inviting him over to help me out with my art project. He's really cool." Daniel added seeing Maura smile brightly before swallowing her mouthful and daintily brushing her lips with a napkin.

"Of course sweetie, how about Saturday? Your Nonna is making lunch and Uncle Frankie is coming round." Maura suggested seeing Daniel nod picking up another slice.

A few minutes later the match started and within the 2nd quarter both Maura and Daniel were bouncing on the sofa Daniel yelling at the television whilst Maura laughed watching Daniel more than the game. An hour later the share of Jane's pizza and wings in the oven Maura and Daniel were on the edge of the sofa as the teams were neck in neck for the last quarter.

**Jane **

_I've never hated my job more than tonight. Patriots game, Daniel time, Maura reading with her head in my lap. What could be better than that. Tell you what's not better…chasing a teenager across a cadet training camp as he stupidly thinks he's going to out run both you and Frost. If only Daniel would have been there, at least he would have had the speed to catch him in under ten minutes. _Jane moaned internally as she hoped she would catch the last few minutes of the game closing the car door quietly; assuming both Maura and Daniel would be asleep. Fumbling with her keys Jane slid the right one into the front door lock gently turning it and opening the door, police training at the benefits of not waking your family when you roll in late at night.

Jane smiled when she looked over to see Daniel and Maura half standing on the sofa both shouting at the television.

"PASS THE DAMN BALL!" Daniel shouted loudly his arms waving wildly to the free player. Closing the door Jane grinned even harder when she heard Maura's reponse.

"Language Daniel! Pass the ball, sir." Maura corrected poking Daniel in the shoulder as he turned nodding catching his Ma standing in the corner of the room beside the front door.

"MA! Come here you're missing it!" Daniel said excitedly. Jane chuckled but nodded discarding her jacket to the floor she quickly slid her gun into the appropriate draw before leaping over the sofa landing into the seat pulling Maura down for a quick kiss.

"Hey beautiful." Jane whispered over their son's loud but clean shouts at the television screen.

"Hey." Maura said quietly enjoying the intimate cuddle. Turning Daniel smiled briefly before meeting Jane's shocked with horror gaze.

"DID you NOT get wings?" Jane asked in horror seeing no evidence of the football necessity.

"No WONDER the Pats are down by 2 in the last quarter." Jane argued pointing to the screen Daniel huffed folding his arms over his chest.

"Ma there in the oven waiting for you, of course we got the..fr-fudging wings." Daniel exclaimed as he heard the score being screamed out of the television he leaped up yelling in approval.

"Why aren't you watching?" Maura asked surprised as Jane patted Daniel's leg kissing Maura's temple. Jane shrugged nuzzling into her fiancée's hair inhaling her honey scent.

"I don't really care, this is what I came home for." Jane stated softly as she yanked on Daniel's t shirt effectively pulling him down into her side ruffling his hair affectionately.

"MAaa why aren't you watching?" Daniel exclaimed pointing to the screen as the player with the ball streaked down the pitch.

"Kid I promise you this, when the world series is on I will come down with the flu and so will you and your Mom will prescribe us Wings and a slushee's and it'll be awesome. But leave this Pats game to fate, you bought the wings, your end is done." Jane said wisely seeing her son roll over in hysterics and Maura copy him.

"Honey you really are superstitious about sport." Maura choked out over her laughter seeing Jane humph.

"I taught you clowns all you know don't mutiny on me now. I am your leader. Face the truth." Jane said tracing her hand in a figure eight in front of her making Daniel snort.

"And you will NOT pull the same trick last year, I think Cavanaugh notices when half of his department gets sick on the same week." Maura warned getting up to get Jane her dinner.

"What pizza did you get anyway?" Jane asked seriously as she tapped Daniel on the knee breaking his concentration from the last few seconds of the game. Daniel's face dropped before he looked away awkwardly.

"Er well Mom said you were working late…so we ordered...hum…something a little more Mom-like." Daniel stuttered out as Jane looked up to Maura handing her a plate with the goats cheese onion pizza she turned her glare to her son. The sounding pitch and screams of the end of the match Jane pointed to the screen.

"Not ordering meat on a pizza is sacrilege and that is why my good son, the Pat's lost by 1." Jane lectured as Daniel turned his face to the screen his face sinking at the close loss.

"Okay, next time I'll get pepperoni." Daniel lamented pouting at the screen. Maura smiled quietly as she picked up her glass of wine taking a sip.

"He looks like you when the Red Sox didn't make it to the final last year." Maura said chuckling slightly as Daniel laughed taking a gulp of his cranberry juice. Jane arched an eyebrow at Maura pinching her thigh with her free hand.

"What did I say? We do not mention that day, though it will remain forever in my memory as the saddest day of this household." Jane said mocking herself by pretending to weep into the sofa making Maura giggle.

"I think now is a good time to tell Daniel about what we were discussing this morning honey?" Maura prompted slightly seeing Jane swallow a particularly large bite of pizza her eyes wide she nodded wiping her hands on the spare paper towel as they turned to face a slightly perturbed looking Daniel.

"Huh? What's this about?" Daniel asked worry leaking into his voice. Maura leant over and flicked a stray hair from his face before Jane cleared her mouth to start.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad Daniel." Jane promised seeing Daniel's chest drop slightly with relaxation he waited for his mothers to begin.

"Okay well I'll start, I know you were wondering why your Mom and I haven't started making plans for our wedding again now that your adoption has been finalised and all the visits from the social services are done. And we just wanted to know why you were so worried about it? Because you know your Mom she can get ahead of herself sometimes. So we wanted to ask you why it bothered you?" Jane asked startled by her own articulation she felt Maura take her hand squeezing it softly as they waited for Daniel's reply.

Perching himself on the sofa armrest he twiddled his thumbs starting to talk before stopping.

"I uh, I overheard you guys long before the adoption saying that you would wait until there was a permanent outcome of our situation before restarting your plans on your wedding. And I get that I really do and no doubt I'm glad you focused so much attention on me. But like you said everything's done now and I guess…I dunno. I don't want you guys to have to change anything for me, I want you guys to have the life you were planning on having I just…want to be part of that plan too." Daniel said quietly his jaw flexing with every stumble.

"You are part of that plan sweetheart. You have been for a long time." Maura reassured quickly and honestly as Jane nodded enthusiastically. "And well, we wanted to tell you that we are going to put the wedding back on track and start planning again. Now it's going to be a lot of work and it's going to suck up all of our time so are you sure you want to be part of that too?" Maura asked gently seeing Daniel's eyes light up like fireworks she knew it was a stupid question to ask.

"Of course I want to be a part of it!" Daniel exclaimed happily as he leaned forward half into Jane's lap and Maura's as both women pulled him close, the trio cuddled.

"I'm so glad our son is a snuggler." Maura babbled into Daniel's hair as she rubbed the back of his shoulders Jane squeezed his legs affectionately with her hands.

"Takes that from you I guess. I was no snuggler before you." Jane murmured as she felt her son cuddle her even closer and tighter.

"You know I read that 82% of teenage boys refuse any physical contact with his mother beyond handing out money…" Maura started before she heard Jane and Daniel groan and pull her in closer.

**Hi Folks, **

**A nice fluffy chapter (because you know there is never many in my stories :p) But I was in need of some fluffy loveliness for these characters. Anyway…for those of you not on Twitter you are missing out on some key decisions like….baby gender…bio mom choice…wedding details….etc so come join in the fun I'm totally a laugh a minute (at me not with me :p) Username cookingastory **

**Hope you all enjoyed this update, next one Saturday night midnight UK time. **

**Keep safe love you all x**

**Thank you for the supportive sweet reviews. I'm officially on my feet again #downwithjealously**


	7. Chapter 7 Water and Passion

_Standard Disclaimer, I own nothing but the obvious plot changes and new characters. I make no money from this just a wealth of support and excitement from total strangers. Don't sue me, I have no money anyway. :p _

Chapter 7

_2 weeks later… _

Daniel sat on the bleachers beside Ava who was photographing Owen doing lengths.

"I think it's really cool your idea, for your project, humans in water. It's very…original." Daniel commented as he chewed on some apple whilst sketching on his pad. Ava looked from her lens and smiled.

"Thank you, you know I didn't say anything about your project because I didn't think you'd want me to highlight it. But I think it's very modern of you…morphing women into a sketch. I'm looking forward to seeing the finished product. Have you decided on a medium yet?" Ava asked as she adjusted the lens the camera clicking softly with the shots. Daniel grinned looking at Owen take a long breath before plunging himself into his last length.

"No not yet, I really only know how to draw, but I suppose it's a good time to experiment with new mediums. I really don't know I was thinking of trying some out this weekend, my Grandmother is coming into town and she's an artist so I thought I'd ask her." Daniel mentioned seeing Ava's eyebrows jump in surprise.

"You never told me that, what's her name?" Ava asked as she detached the lens handing it to Daniel to hold while she retrieved another from her camera bag.

"I didn't? Oh. Her name is Constance Isles. She's my Mom's Mom." Daniel said making Ava smile attaching the second lens carefully hearing it snap down. She took the lens from Daniel's hand their fingers brushing against each other softly making Daniel flex his jaw with the foreign feeling fluttering in his stomach.

"Speaking of experimenting." Ava started rolling her eyes as she heard Daniel sigh and tap his pencil against his sketch pad.

"Do continue. I have a feeling you're about to ask me that stupid question again." Daniel said sarcastically as he twirled the pencil between his fingers looking at Ava's wide eyes as she fluttered them convincingly.

"Come onnnn please Daniel. There's no one else I can ask. You know that." Ava said pursing her bottom lip cutely seeing Daniel roll his eyes sketching some more; feeling Ava watch him he chuckled when she pushed her knuckles into his thick shoulder.

"Ava the last time I was in the water I was er, in a very serious situation and I had a flotation device as well. I only got in the damn water cos I was terrified." Daniel explained seeing Ava's eyes narrow in concern. _Don't tell her, now isn't the time. There won't ever be a time. _Daniel panicked internally his face passive as he held the fear inside.

"Mmm, okay. I won't ask again I promise." Ava said softly her hand placed on his wrist. He felt the muscles in his arm ripple as he tried to register what emotion he was feeling. Sighing Daniel gave her a small smile before hearing Owen groan at the poolside.

"GOD I'm exhausted! Did you get your shots Ava?" Owen asked as he managed to heave himself up onto the poolside tiles sitting on the edge.

"Yes thanks Owen I appreciate it." Ava said as Owen plucked his towel from his bag coming over to have a look at the photos. Daniel stood carefully sliding his sketch pad into his bag he saw his swimming trunks at the bottom of his bag and his stomach flipped with nerves.

_I brought them every day since she asked me. Why? I can't bloody swim. I can tread water, and I don't want to make an idiot out of myself. Don't want her to see me in a state like when Mom and I repaired the bathroom at home. _Daniel thought as he stood by the poolside watching his reflection ripple in the cerulean blue surface.

**Jane and Maura **

"I can't believe Cavanaugh gave us the day off." Jane said surprised as they sat in their pyjamas outside on the patio. Enjoying the winter sunshine in their matching fleeces Maura insisted they buy last winter.

"Well you did very well honey. I can't believe they are calling him the Cadet Killer, it's so crass. Not to mention how many young men are going to be discouraged from joining that particular Cadet centre now." Maura said pointedly seeing Jane roll her eyes as she sipped on her tea, a mandate of Maura's day off policy, no caffeine, a bid to make Jane a little healthier.

"I dunno sweetheart the media love to give names to killers. Gets the hype going? We're just lucky we found him before he killed Andrew Harton. I still can't believe it was a decorated soldier, the leader of the camp. It's like if Cavanaugh went off on one and started killing us off." Jane laughed before stopping and seeing Maura's smile.

"What's that smile for?" Jane murmured softly leaning over capturing her fiancée's lips in a kiss before she could reply. Maura felt her heart thrum a little faster enjoying their private moment she leant in biting Jane's bottom lip softly her tongue sweeping across it softly. As they broke apart she almost giggled at Jane's expression, she looked a little drunk.

"Hmm, Jane honey, you look a little dopey." Maura giggled seeing Jane's eyes focus and her fiancée cough briefly.

"Yeah I feel it. It's been a long time since you kissed me like that." Jane mumbled leaning in taking the cup out of Maura's hands and placing it on the floor kissing her again.

"Hmm…bed…Jane….neighbours." Maura breathed through the kisses as she felt Jane's arms circle around her back plucking her from the chair in one swift movement her strong thin arms encased around her; Maura felt herself swooning. Circling her arms around Jane's neck Maura gasped through their kiss. As they stumbled through the living room Jane slid her hands down Maura's back cupping her ass lifting her up and wrapping Maura's legs around her waist she carried them upstairs gently pulling on Maura's hair she sucked and nipped at her neck hearing Maura moan and hold onto her tighter.

"Jane bedroom now stop wasting time." Maura growled softly into Jane's ear as Jane stumbled momentarily at their bedroom door pressing Maura's back up against it.

"Do-"kiss "not rush" Jane opens the door "me sweetheart." Jane growled as she slowly leant down into the bed splaying Maura down before her covering her petite frame with her lithe body her hair cascading down acting as a curtain between their faces.

"I love you so much." Maura whispered softly her fingers tugging on Jane's vest as she bit her lip seductively knowing the effect it had on her fiancée she grinned with victory when she heard Jane groan with approval before capturing her in a kiss so passionate her lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen.

"You. Are. Evil. Woman." Jane said pointedly as she dragged the tip of her tongue down Maura's neck capturing her collarbone nipping at his slightly enjoying how Maura arched her back in response thrusting gently up into her body mewling.

"Shush." Maura whispered heatedly as she pulled Jane's soft sleeping vest of her throwing it away without any care in the world to where it landed. Tracing her fingertips down Jane's sides slowly Maura relished in the shudder she received from Jane as her fingertips brushed over her chest.

"I love you." Jane acknowledged honestly as she slid Maura's top off and threw it over her shoulder. Maura leaned forward feeling Jane slide her knees down by her hips as they embraced in the middle of the bed fiercely trying to dominate the kiss.

**Daniel **

_Owen had left about five minutes ago, off to pick up Daisy again and here I was alone with Ava and the swimming pool. Like a congregation of my fears all into one area. _

Daniel leant down kneeling on the poolside dipping the tips of his fingers into the water his face shocked by the warm temperature.

"It is heated." Ava stated softly smiling at him as she took a few pictures of his awed expression. Daniel chuckled and nodded biting his lip with inner tension.

"Are we walking home then?" Ava said unhooking her camera from her neck seeing Daniel lean further over fully submerging his hand gently moving his fingers under the water.

"If-If I went in." Daniel started nervously straining his ears to listen for any response from Ava as he refused to make eye contact.

"Yes." Ava acknowledged quietly he could tell her eyes were burning into his frame watching his every facial movement. Looking up to her Daniel swallowed.

"Would you come in with me?" Daniel asked vulnerably his mind racing with the social reactions he could expect from Ava; from psychology textbooks he had read at thirteen. Her face never faltered into disgust or contempt like he thought, but morphed into…amusement?

"How would I take photos if I was in the pool?" Ava asked amused her mind ticking over Daniel's intentions trying to sift the possible from the probable.

Daniel shrugged his shoulders half way before running his wet hand through his hair. "Okay I'll make you a deal, I'll get in the pool and let you take photos of me to help you with your project, but only if you'll come round my house this weekend and meet my grandmother? Maybe let me sketch you sometime?" Daniel asked bravely seeing Ava's eyebrows furrow.

"Wait that's two things." Ava corrected before seeing Daniel roll his eyes at her bluntness.

"Yes it is, but I'm facing a big fear of mine. The least you can do is come have a free lunch and meet my grandmother. We'll say the sketch is the swap okay?" Daniel asked business like seeing Ava bite her lip her face furrowed in concentration before she nodded walking over and offering out her left hand to shake.

"You're supposed to offer your right hand so I have the assurance you won't attack me." Daniel pointed out seeing Ava arch an eyebrow and not retract her hand. He chuckled and tilted his head back and forth before shaking her left hand.

"I don't think I'll ever have the assurance you won't attack me." Daniel mumbled hearing Ava's bright laugh fill the swimming hall.

"Go change, I'll be waiting out here for you." Ava said as Daniel picked up his bag drifting over to the changing rooms taking deep breaths. _Why am I doing this? I could sketch her from bloody memory. _Daniel argued internally as he folded his clothes into his bag with his trunks on and throwing his school bag into a free locker he marched out of the changing room with the intent to not be a wimp about the whole thing.

_That's a big swimming pool. I mean that's not me being childish. It's a big damn pool. _Daniel thought nervously as he tried to stop flexing his muscles, wanting Ava to think he was relaxed. However Daniel grinned as he saw Ava arch her perfectly sculpted eyebrow at his chest biting her lip. _Did her pupil just dilate? _Daniel noticed puffing out his chest a little proud of his physique he had kept in such good condition all throughout his life. However when she lifted the camera Daniel felt a little more self-conscious realising that she was about to capture every moment, every expression and every emotion he felt when he got into that water.

"I can't dive or anything, I actually can't swim properly. So you know….if I start to go under. Go get someone." Daniel mentioned sarcastically as he saw Ava's face flash a little guilt; she made her way over towards him as he waited by the pool edge where he dangled his feet into the water sitting down on the edge.

"Hold my camera. DO not drop it." Ava warned as Daniel took the expensive looking camera into his hands gripping it as tight as he could without breaking it. He watched as she slipped off her red converses and rolled up her skinny jeans as far as she could exposing her porcelain white little legs she sat down slowly plunging her own feet into the pool moving them back and forth in the water smiling at Daniel.

"You don't have to go in if you don't want too, I'd just like to have you in my project that's all." Ava noted sweetly as Daniel handed her back the camera grinning.

"Yeah thanks. And I want to be part of it too. Let's just get this over with." Daniel said stoutly as he gripped onto the sides of the pool he eased himself in till the water came to his shoulders his face frozen in a mixture of fear and fascination. He distantly heard the clicking of Ava taking photos but all he felt was a power of emotion surging through him as a flurry of images flashed through his head.

_Maura smiling proudly in the bathtub as she showed him the working taps._

_Bernfield grabbing his neck tightly forcing his face into the shallow bath water; his screams muffled by the water._

Taking a shaky loud inhale trying to banish the images Daniel refocused on Ava seeing her place her camera on her jacket she quickly took his forearm into her small hands squeezing him slightly.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were a million miles away there." Ava commented concerned as she saw Daniel shake in the water as if he was cold.

"More like a million years." Daniel croaked out before clearing his throat aware that his forearm felt like it was burning from Ava's soft grasp.

"Daniel why" Ava started quietly. Looking up Daniel knew the question that was coming. Taking a deep breath he swallowed up all of his fears; closing his eyes he propelled himself to the bottom of the pool. "are you afraid of water?" Ava finished quietly as she watched the broad boy sink to the bottom splaying his arms and legs out curiously. Picking up her camera she snapped as many angles as she could when he rose to the surface Ava looked past her lens watching as the small droplets of water flew from his face and mouth as he surfaced shaking his hair.

_He's so beautiful. _Ava thought ponderously as she forced herself to take straight clear pictures admiring him. He flopped about treading water for a few moments before registering he was about 3 feet away from the poolside. His face said it all; quickly taking a photo Ava put her camera down before holding her arm out offering him. She saw him contemplate her offer before he reached out slowly their fingers wrapping around each other's hands. He felt as she pulled him to the shore, that she was pulling him on a heartstring deep inside.

"Thanks." Daniel spoke softly seeing Ava's bright smile take over her face before she flicked a little water at his face making his serious expression disappear and break out into a grin as he slapped his palm against the water a little shriek of horror heard from Ava.

**Jane and Maura**

"That...was. Unbelievable." Jane mumbled from the top of their wrecked bedroom. Maura was wrapped casually in their sheet at the bottom of their bed, their hands entwined together as they lay at opposite ends of the unmade bed. The duvet lay awkwardly in the closet as Maura smirked at her brief flashback to pulling it underneath her as Jane had rolled off the bed accidentally with the force of her pleasure.

"Yes…it really was. We haven't-." Maura stumbled tiredly as she attempted to articulate herself. Jane nodded absentmindedly agreeing with what she knew Maura was trying to say.

"Not in a looong time." Jane reiterated seeing Maura loll her head to the side looking towards her sweetly smiling; flashing her famous beauty.

"I think we needed that." Maura whispered tiredly as she rolled onto her stomach moving to trace a pattern on Jane's naked taught stomach. Jane chuckled her whole body vibrating.

"Hon I think the question is who doesn't need that?" Jane asked jokingly feeling Maura smile as she kissed up her stomach gently. Caressing every inch of Jane after they made love was a tradition Maura never failed to complete.

"True. But I think we also needed a reminder just like Daniel said last night. He is our son, but we have our future to think of too, and even though it includes him it doesn't mean we don't get to be excited about getting married and having another baby etcetera." Maura explained seeing Jane tilt her head her fingers weaving into Maura's curls she nodded.

"I know, he explained it better than you hun." Jane joked rolling Maura gently onto her back leaning over her she dropped her head for a small soft kiss their lips moulding to each other with a familiar dance. Sliding her hand down Maura's side Jane softly squeezed her most prized person tugging gently on the sheet opening it up.

"Mm honey, I'm a little sore." Mara gently warned seeing Jane's lips pucker up in concern before she smiled and shook her head just a fraction.

"I wasn't attempting round five. I just want to touch you." Jane promised seeing Maura close her eyes and smile biting her lip as Jane swirled her palm around her stomach leaning in to place a soft kiss there. There was always a reverence in Jane's soft touches that rivalled any physical contact Maura had had before her.

"One day our baby is going to be in there." Jane whispered in awe as her fingertips traced the contours of Maura's toned stomach. Maura tangled her fingers into Jane's hair brushing it from her face staring deeply into the chocolate pools she had fallen in love with so long ago.

"Yes, one day I'm not going to look like this anymore. I'm going to have a protruding stomach and look like a beached whale." Maura joked giggling at Jane's excited smile. Only with Jane did she feel relaxed enough to soften her language to a more expressive state.

"You will look beautiful. You always do, but I have a feeling with our child inside you I will be mad for you honey." Jane whispered reverently. Maura arched an eyebrow trying not to laugh. Jane was always mad for her, and she was assured that no matter what the circumstances Jane would always want her this way.

**Hey folks :D! **

**Hope you've all been okay. I knoooow it's another sort of fluffy update but I hope you all noticed that there were some subtle messages of Daniel's current state of mind etc. Also as promised RIZZLES action as best as I could do it in a T rated story. There will be one shots to accompany this story when I finish this series **

**Love you all keep safe xx**


	8. Chapter 8 Day of Art Part 1

_Standard Disclaimer, I own nothing but the obvious plot changes and new characters. I make no money from this just a wealth of support and excitement from total strangers. Don't sue me, I have no money anyway. :p _

Chapter 8

_3 Days Later…Saturday _

Daniel bent over fulfilling his promise from a few months ago.

"_Alright Mr, you can shovel the snow this year. See how much you'll be raving about snow then." Jane surmised winking at him. _

As he brushed away the snow away from the drive kicking away the gripping ice he smiled to himself his stomach flipping with excitement over seeing his Grandmother and Ava. _Ava…_ Daniel thought grinning. They were quickly forming a solid friend group; Owen was a much appreciated male friend with which he could discuss all manner of things that he would never disclose to his mothers or Ava; maybe his Uncle Frankie, if Owen was sick. Ava, however was like a mystical muse, she was so inspiring it was sometimes a little overwhelming. And most importantly, so far he had been able to keep his past life a secret from her…mostly. She knew he had been adopted recently into his family and who his parents were and Daniel hoped that she was content with knowing this much. He had been careful to hide his scars from her in the pool, besides her teenage hormones had pretty much zeroed in on his straining six pack and away from his back and legs. Rationally he knew she must have caught his stab scar from his first moment protecting Maura. _She probably thought it was from surgery, Maura had made sure it was a plastic surgeon that took care of my stitches. _Daniel thought absently as he bit into his apple shaking the can of anti-freeze.

"DANIEL!" Nonna shouted from inside her guest house. Dropping the can and apple Daniel leaped over the small fence that separated the drives and threw himself through the ajar door his eyes darting to find his Nonna.

Standing there holding two bits of paper Angela stood chuckling at his heroic entrance.

"Man Nonna I thought you were hurt." Daniel exclaimed as he changed his defensive posture and walked round pecking her cheek as he sneakily stole another apple from her fruit basket.

"You know when Janie and Frankie were kids they ate everything I ever put on the counter apart from the fruit. You're such a good healthy boy, your Mom just shines through you. However your Ma did the same sneaky thing when she was little to steal food." Angela joked ruffling Daniel's hair messily seeing the tall young man chuckle as he chewed on his bite.

"Why'd you call me in here anyway?" Daniel asked as he looked down to see his Nonna shuffling some handwritten recipes around.

"I wanted to ask you what Ava likes for dessert. Now your Nonna Isles likes my family tiramisu but obviously I want to make sure Ava is catered for." Angela said sweetly smiling at Daniel who grinned.

"You're my Nonna. Mrs Isles is my grandmother. And for Ava I'm sure she likes Tiramisu, I asked her if she was allergic to anything and she said no so it's okay." Daniel corrected softly seeing Angela's eyes soften as she smiled at his compliment. She was his Nonna. No one else's; not yet at least.

"Is Owen coming? He was such a nice boy. And he loved my tiramisu!" Angela clapped excitedly as Daniel rolled his eyes. When Owen had come round to meet the 'family' Daniel had not anticipated how charming Owen would be to all the women in his family especially Angela who Owen had never stopped complimenting her cooking. At the end of the day Nonna had even packed him half of the weekly ration of tiramisu and told him to take it home. Daniel grinned looking back on the memory.

_Owen stood in the kitchen with Angela and Maura who were getting drinks whilst Jane, Frankie and Daniel were trying to calculate the best place for the new basketball hoop. _

"_Yeah I have a little sister, Daisy. She's four. Cutest thing on two legs." Owen remarked earing some aww's from Angela and a curious smile from Maura._

"_Do you have any photos of her?" Maura asked softly as she poured the lemonade for the boys into tall glasses with ice. Owen let out a whistle and nodded grinning._

"_Of course. She's my little diamond. My Mom's a nurse on night shift and my Dad's an accountant so I pick her up and look after her a lot." Owen explained, not a trace of anger or frustration in his face or voice as he showed a photo of the little girl in question on his shoulders at a movie theatre flashing her big toothy smile. Maura had told Owen how beautiful she was earning a big grin from her son's friend as Angela clapped and cooed over the picture. _

_Daniel could see his mother turn and look at him, although she said nothing. There was a flicker in her eyes that he still remained curious about. _

"No I'm sorry Owen and his Dad are going to one of his Uncle's bachelor parties. I asked if Daisy needed babysitting but apparently his Mom got the day off or something." Daniel mentioned as he snuck his hand near the syrup receiving a tap on his palm in chastisement as she shook her finger.

"Go wait Nipote." Angela warned smiling as Daniel nodded grinning before hearing his phone buzz and his Grandmother Isles name pop up on his phone screen.

"Hello Daniel dear, I just wanted to phone as say I'm ten minutes away." Constance said sweetly as Daniel quickly jumped the small fence picking up his anti-freeze can.

"Okay no problem. The drive is clear. See you soon." Daniel bade as he heard her confirm before hanging up. Spraying the locks on both Maura's car and Jane's Daniel heard his phone beep again with a message from Ava.

_I'm on my way, still want me to come? A x_

Grinning Daniel threw his apple core into the bin outside before walking into the living room seeing his Mom's arguing over a magazine as they sat on the sofa surrounded by bridal and wedding magazines.

_Of course I do Besides my Mom's really want to meet you too. My Nonna made her tiramisu so if you bail on me now you're missing the greatest dessert of your life. Guaranteed. D x_

"Daniel don't you agree with me that the table flowers should be violets?" Maura asked sweetly seeing Jane roll her eyes at the blatant manipulation. Daniel quickly put his hands in the air surrendering.

"Nooo I am not getting involved in this. This is your wedding, you just tell me what to wear and where to stand and I'll be there." Daniel announced seeing Jane chuckle and wink at him. The sound of a car coming up the drive turned Daniel around fast as he bolted out the front door to meet his Grandmother.

"I think it's so nice that he gets so excited to see my mother. It seems not so long ago I could barely hold my mother's attention for ten minutes. Now , since Daniel. I feel as if it's brought our entire family together don't you?" Maura asked softly as she saw Jane grin broadly and nod leaning in to place a soft kiss on her temple.

"More successfully than any wedding would have. Did you know our mothers have bonded since Daniel's adoption…Yeah I figured my Ma would be all over Daniel in a jealous rash but no they are like best buds or something." Jane said her eyes wide as Maura smiled laughing out loud.

"Darling, Jane how are you my dears?" Constance sang happily as she glided gracefully into the room Daniel holding an expensive looking bag trotting along behind her his face bright with excitement.

"Mother, I'm so glad you came." Maura greeted softly as she leant in kissing both of her mother's cheeks European style stepping aside for Jane to do the same.

"Of course, when I hear that my only daughter has finally got her wedding plans underway, I made it my priority to come back from France. Your father wishes you both well but his work took him to Ghana, he will back for the wedding no matter what happens he promised." Constance reassured as Daniel jogged off to stow her bag in the new guest room.

"Of course we understand. How have you been anyway Constance?" Jane asked as they moved to the kitchen to make some tea. Sitting at the counter Constance smiled as she heard Daniel's loud fast feet plummeting down the stairs back to the conversation.

"I have been well thank you. It's nice to be in the States again. Now Daniel why don't you come sit down and tell me everything I missed." Constance clapped warmly seeing her Grandson leap instantly onto the seat next to her receiving a ruffle of his hair from his Ma as she slid some cranberry juice over to him.

"It's only been a month or so Grandma, you haven't missed much. I started school though, and I've got some friends everything is going really well. Actually, Ava is coming round today to meet everyone, she's in my art class she's rather amazing at photography." Daniel gushed before blushing beet red seeing his mistake. Constance smiled warmly running a comforting hand across his shoulder while Jane snorted into the fridge her body heaving with the silent giggles. Maura stood beside her trying to keep her face passive whilst nudging Jane to stop with her elbow.

"Well I'm looking forward to meeting her then Daniel. You did say in your email that you wanted to experiment with some different mediums for your art project. So I brought some sample materials with me, if you choose a few you like I'll send you down as much as you need for Christmas darling." Constance offered seeing Daniel grin broadly nodding excitedly.

"Yeah my project is probably too complicated for me to do alone but I wanted to stretch myself. I've helped Ava with hers, it's really quite fascinating she's doing a morphed picture of humans in water." Daniel explained seeing out of the corner of his eye Jane wink at Maura who pouted before biting her lip.

"It is very important to try new things Daniel. It stretches you as a person not just an artist." Constance agreed; shooting Maura and Jane a stern glare prompting both women to straighten their posture and nod approvingly.

Daniel's ears perked up and Jane turned her head as the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Ava." Daniel swallowed nervously hopping off his seat with a little too much energy. The mixed feeling of tension and excitement rolled off him in waves making Jane grin with amusement. _Ahh to be young. _Jane thought softly brushing off her trousers as she saw her fiancée check her appearance in her reflection of the window.

**Ava **

Ava stood outside awkwardly holding herself as she held onto her camera bag shoulder strap biting her lip. The cold bite of the winter air had forced her to wear a woollen beanie and she was hoping she didn't look too young. Daniel looked so much older than he was, so well refined. _Like he was sculpted out of rock or something. I bet the whole family is beautiful. God why would he invite me here? Owen I understand, that boy could charm a houseful of Grannies. _Ava thought as she tapped her foot one last time pressing the doorbell.

As the door opened she felt her stomach turn to jelly and her eyelids flutter slightly. Daniel always managed to make her feel like she was on some sort of illegal drug. Or like a child's dessert…_jelly yup my limbs feel like jelly. _

"Hi." Daniel greeted softly offering his hand out gently. Swallowing Ava tried to not show her confusion, his front step was about a foot off the ground she didn't need his help. Taking his hand anyway hoping she would try and not embarrass him today Ava prepared herself to meet the women that surrounded Daniel's life.

"Hi, sorry I'm late that intersection at the top of your street is really icy, I was tap dancing around it for a good ten minutes." Ava explained as she unwound her scarf feeling Daniel gently take it from her and hang it on the large coat rail by the door.

As Ava unbuttoned her long knee length grey coat she caught her eye on an incredibly beautiful blonde woman leaving the large kitchen with a big warm inviting smile.

_Refined was right. This people are the hope diamonds of gemstones. Here I am…a river pebble. _Ava thought as she couldn't help but smile back at the older woman who approached her.

"You must be Ava? I'm Maura, Daniel's Mom. It's so nice to finally meet you. Daniel speaks so highly of you." Maura greeted warmly as Daniel took Ava's jacket and camera bag hanging them up.

"Yes I'm Ava. It's a pleasure to meet you Dr Isles." Ava responded happily as she felt her tension ease at the older woman's kindness. Jumping slightly Ava turned to smile gently at Daniel's palm placed on her shoulder.

"The kitchen is just through here. You have come at a great time; the entire family will be here within the hour." Maura said excitedly unable to look past her own excitement of the reunion.

Swallowing Ava tried to remain calm. _Daniel invited you. It's cool. Don't panic. Deep breaths. Oh my god. Is that his Ma? She's stunning too! _Ava thought loudly blinking slightly as Daniel introduced her to his Ma.

"Hey, I'm Jane. I'm the cool Ma. You want a soda, or you a health freak like Daniel, we've got all of that healthy stuff here too." Jane joked seeing Ava's shoulders loosen and her posture relax. The kid cared, that was a good sign for the future.

"Haha, yes Daniel is healthy and he's turned Owen over to the dark side of vitamins and minerals too. Just a glass of orange juice for me thanks." Ava responded politely as she felt Daniel chuckle and hop onto the seat on her left.

"Daniel darling I brought you some ink from India your grandfather was in Delhi for the family trust and he…" Constance started as she came down the stairs carrying a plastic crate of materials.

"Thank you Grandma, this is Ava my friend from school. Ava this is my grandmother Constance Isles." Daniel introduced smiling at Ava's deep inhale before placing a broad smile on her face leaning in to softly shake the older woman's hand.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you dear; my grandson says you're quite the photographer." Constance approved seeing Ava clear her throat nervously before answering Constance couldn't help but have a little pity for the young girl. She reminded her so much of Jane on their first meeting.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs Isles, Daniel showed me some of your work. I think it's fantastic." Ava gushed enthusiastically noticing that Maura beamed with pride turning to look at Jane who stood beside her seated fiancée smiling.

**Jane**

"OH Constance! Shame on you two not telling me she arrived. And Ava too, Daniel." Angela scolded as she scuttled through the kitchen placing the large tiramisu on the counter before whipping off her cooking gloves and leaning into kiss her future family on both cheeks.

"Oh I see you made your tiramisu I must admit when I got off the plane I was hoping there was some in the fridge." Constance said as Angela smiled at the compliment coming round to greet Ava.

"I'm Angela, Daniel's Nonna. It's so nice to meet you." Angela greeted warmly her gravelly voice. Ava thanked her and was ever the polite girl Daniel had described.

"Well mother I'm sure you want to have a look at the wedding plans. We've taken to the living room to spread out our plans. Angela are you coming?" Maura asked as she tried to distract Angela who was admiring Daniel and Ava who seemed to be in their own world as Daniel flicked through some of her photos complimenting her talent.

"What? Yes of course dear." Angela jumped scuttling off round the counter to cut everyone a slice of tiramisu. Sliding the box of materials towards Daniel Constance briefly stroked a stray hair from his face smiling before gliding towards her daughters.

"SO the wedding. The event of our year." Jane said mocking a doom like voice earning a tap on the shoulder from Maura as they sat around the magazines allowing the older women to sit on the sofa.

"Have you decided where you are going to have it? Venue should be your first thought my dear." Constance said seriously as she put her expensive glasses on thumbing through a page.

Jane bit her lip giving her mother a brief glance wincing at her heartbroken expression.

"Well that's a difficult one, because although gay marriage is legal here in Massachusetts we still cannot marry in a church." Jane broached carefully watching her mother carefully redesign her expression into one of curiosity as she thumbed through a magazine of table placements.

"That must be difficult for you Angela; I don't suppose there is any way we could convince the priest to let you?" Constance said subtlety hearing her daughter clear her throat shaking her head softly.

"No mother this isn't something you can throw money at too fix." Maura said gently seeing Constance roll her eyes and shrug. Angela's laugh however made them all turn as she smiled broadly placing her palm over Constance's forearm.

"Thank you for the thought but it's not necessary. All I want is for our girls to get married, because that's what they want." Angela promised softly seeing Jane sniff looking down pretending to be interested in the numerous venue print offs.

"Thank you Angela." Maura thanked softly seeing her own mother smile at the warmth that radiated from Jane's mother.

**Daniel **

Daniel tried not to stare as Ava had rolled up her sleeves dipping her dainty fingertips into the Indian ink joining in him tracing the edges of his sketch with the colourful ink. Every so often her fingers would touch his as they met at the edge of the sketch.

_Her hair looks different today. She's put it up in a bun; her curly ringlets are nicely dangling in front of her face as she concentrates. _Daniel thought wondrously as he found his hand sliding around her waist to take another bottle of ink. Their faces were an inch apart and her perfume intoxicated the air around him as he tried not to inhale. The bottle wasn't cooperating as he tried to grip it she turned up to make eye contact. His stomach flipped with an unknown emotion; quickly trying to identify this foreign feeling Daniel tried not to gasp as he saw her bite her lip.

"You smell like apple. It's…nice." Ava breathed her citrusy breath coating his face as he took a shaky inhale.

"I – uh." Daniel started shakily.

The sound of Frankie Rizzoli and Vince Korsak bellowed through the door interrupting this confusing moment.

"You look beautiful today." Daniel whispered softly; their faces like magnets still hovering close to one another. Her soft pink lips drew into a smile as a light blush coloured her cheeks.

To be continued…in part 2

**Hey folks! Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys are really sweet, every review just makes my head spin so thank you really to all those who take the time to review.**

**Follow me on Twitter – cookingastory - for hilarious times and help in shaping the story to how you want it to turn out :D **

**Keep safe love you all xx**


	9. Chapter 9 Day of Art Part 2

_Standard Disclaimer, I own nothing but the obvious plot changes and new characters. I make no money from this just a wealth of support and excitement from total strangers. Don't sue me, I have no money anyway. :p _

Chapter 9

Frankie coughed beside the two teenagers winking at Daniel as the boy blushed slightly.

"Come on Daniel where's the Rizzoli charm? You must be Ava nice to meet you. I'm Frankie, this little misfit's uncle." Frankie introduced his charm turned up to the max as he winked at Ava seeing her chuckle smiling broadly nodding.

"Yes well we were going to finish this up in my room I've got a larger work surface." Daniel said stoutly as he gathered the oil bottles placing them carefully back into the box his grandmother had given him.

"Aw that's a shame, I was looking forward to getting to know this pretty girl you brought home baby Rizz." Frankie joked ruffling Daniel's hair. Maura's choked inhale could be heard by all in the room as she coughed feeling Jane rub her back softly.

"You okay beautiful?" Jane asked concerned, Maura blushed before nodding stealing a glance at Daniel whose eyes were transfixed upon hers. He had noticed her reaction, _But thankfully he doesn't know why it made me gasp. _Maura thought pleasantly as he mind flashed back to standing beside her son on a stretcher outside a hospital all those months ago; daydreaming about the family she now had.

Daniel handed Ava the box giving her the directions to his bedroom feeling a little foolish when he watched her smile turning on her heel he couldn't help but tilt his head watching her leave. Nearly jumping out of his skin Daniel yelped as Frankie slapped a hand down on his back chuckling as he swigged on his beer.

"She's cute." Frankie stated giving Daniel a knowing wink who narrowed his eyes confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Daniel lied successfully not wanting his uncle to latch on to his own confusion about the whole Ava situation. Frankie chuckled turning to Korsak who had placed the kettle on also snickering.

"What do you think Korsak, Ava the perfect match for our little baby Rizz?" Frankie goaded ruffling Daniel's hair affectionately as his nephew collected the rest of the art supplies on the counter shaking his head rolling his eyes.

"Ahh Frankie leave the kid alone." Korsak responded winking at Daniel who grinned back sticking his tongue out at his uncle before walking towards the stairs.

"Leave the door open Daniel!" Frankie said aiming to embarrass Daniel who quickened his pace bouncing up the stairs towards his room.

**Daniel **

_It's cool that Frankie likes to joke with me. But I wish I knew the answers to my own confusion. I don't know what I feel. But it's preposterous to imagine it's romantic. I don't have romantic feelings. I've never been attracted to anyone before, ever. Ava's beautiful…that's easy to notice. But that doesn't mean it's romantic. Stop being so stupid, just leave it alone _Daniel berated himself internally as he pushed open his door with a nudge of his forehead stopping still at the view.

Ava was sitting at his large desk admiring his smattering of sketches biting her lip. Daniel felt his stomach flip at the sight of her.

"Sorry I took so long, my uncle was teasing me." Daniel said softly placing his box down on the desk gently. He felt his embarrassment spike and his face pinched up at the drawing she was looking at.

"It's okay, he's very sweet….and cute." Ava teased seeing Daniel's ears burn red cutely.

"Yeah." Daniel said stoutly brushing his sketches together attempting to cover the sketch of Ava on the bleachers. Her soft fingers stopped him, pulling the sketch towards her.

"You are a very good artist Daniel. I'm very flattered you sketched me." Ava said comfortably as she traced her outline appreciatively. Daniel inhaled happy she didn't think it was freaky he had sketched her without her permission. Moving over to her he picked up a piece of charcoal from his collection he placed it into her palm gently forming her fingers around it. A plain piece of paper lay in front of them as Daniel towered behind her; trying not to lean into her petite frame. Her breathing picked up ever so gradually as they both stared at the blank page.

"What would you like to draw?" Daniel whispered ever so softly as he shadowed his hand around hers so they both controlled the charcoal. Her voice hitched ever so slightly before she answered.

"Er, I don't know. Surprise me." Ava replied quietly her breath fast as she looked back at Daniel whose hair had flopped forward slightly; she saw his eyes narrow in concentration and his hand gently tighten around her hand as he began to drag the charcoal across the paper. She watched in avid fascination as the drawing came to life slowly; his hand never gripping too tight as he guided her hand around the paper softly.

"You really understand how to draw people." Ava commented out of the blue after about fifteen minutes. She clenched her eyes shut out of embarrassment berating herself.

"Drawing someone is the most difficult part…everybody holds themselves differently. Looks at people differently. When I draw my Ma she tenses her jaw, no matter how relaxed she is. And when I sketch my Mom she smiles, she can smile for hours on cue, it's kind of scary." Daniel laughed softly feeling Ava's body vibrate with her own chuckle as they relaxed into their activity.

"So you're saying you have to know someone really well before your sketches are perfect?" Ava asked curiously as she held in her gasp realising what Daniel was drawing.

"Not necessarily, you just have to know someone's weakness. That's the hidden element in the drawing, weakness brings it too life oddly enough." Daniel replied as he leant further in pressing their bodies closer together; their temples against each other as he shaded a specific part of the sketch with her fingertip.

"What's my weakness?" Ava asked softly her voice full of curiosity and kindness rather than anger of defensiveness.

Daniel stuttered trying to find an appropriate ominous tone his Mom sometimes used with his Ma.

"I uh, I don't want you to think I'm being offensive." Daniel mumbled as he added some more detail in the middle of the page making Ava bite her lip appreciatively.

"I won't. Please, just tell me. I've never seen such an honest picture of myself." Ava said sweetly catching his eye as they leant closer to the picture he showed her how to shade properly.

"You…you're defensive. And afraid, of something. But I don't know what that is yet." Daniel said gently seeing Ava's eyes shine a little with wetness.

"I'm sorry. It's really not my place to judge." Daniel apologised instantly; letting go of the charcoal placing his palms on the tops of her arms comfortingly.

"No no it's okay really Daniel. I am defensive. And I am afraid. I think you're the first person to ever see that and actually tell me you noticed." Ava said quickly forgetting herself and placing her hands around his midsection pulling him into a gentle hug.

Thrum. Thrum. Thrum. Daniel's heart picked up the pace as Ava's head lay directly above it. His arms felt useless as they stuck out awkwardly behind her back. Unsure of what to do Daniel gently encircled his arms around her patting her back gently as he tried not to panic. Only the family had ever shown him affection and that extended to Frankie and the collection of Rizzoli/Isles women.

She was intoxicating so close, everything about her was the same; only more potent. Her hair smelt like roses and cream and she was thinner than he had thought the hardness of her ribs felt through her shirt. Daniel could feel his own skin temperature rising his body reacting to Ava with no control from him. She sighed for a moment before loosening her arms looking up at him. He knew his facial expression was probably stony and confused. Despreately Daniel wanted to give her some sort of positive reaction, anything but fear or confusion.

"I'm sorry if that was a little premature." Ava said sweetly her face betraying her words as she smiled broadly. Forcing his lips into a grin Daniel shook his head.

"No it's fine. I'm just not used to physical affection that's all. Don't ever think it's personal if I look shocked or scared." Daniel replied honestly feeling his internal monologue groan.

_What are you a frikkin girl. Stop with the verbal diarohhea. Save that for your Mom's jesus. _Daniel thought as he tried to smile it off picking up the charcoal and continuing to draw as Ava processed his last sentence.

"Scared? Why would you be scared?" Ava asked confused turning to make eye contact with Daniel who had buried himself close to the drawing now as he paid every attention to the detail.

"No reason. Would you like something to drink? I'm really thirsty." Daniel mentioned lightly as he stood up handing her the drawing with both their names signed on the bottom and the date.

"Er yes sure thank you." Ava said rushed as she saw Daniel on his way out.

Looking down at the drawing of the two of them standing Ava admired it with awe.

"You might not know it yet Daniel, but you're going to great things." Ava whispered softly tracing their smiling faces on the page.

_This will be my memento. If everything fails between us at least I'll know I tried. Hmph he might not even like me I need to get a grip and stop slipping up hugging him. Dear god Ava. _Ava berated smoothing her hair from her face checking her reflection in the mirror.

**Daniel **

Gently taking a deep breath on the stairwell Daniel tried to recover from his pounding heart and vibrant mind. Nothing was slowing down, nor his heart or his head it seemed everything was running so fast scenarios popping into his head, both good and bad.

It was then that he heard his name.

**Maura **

"I think we should keep it simple. The wedding." Maura said unexpectedly causing Jane to raise one eyebrow.

"But darling this is supposed to be the best day of your life." Constance started encouraged by Angela's enthusiastic nods. The older women sided with each no matter what it seems.

Maura smiled almost pityingly at her mother's before glancing at her fiancée's beautiful smile kissing her chastely on the lips once.

"The best day of my life was meeting Jane. The second was meeting Daniel. Jane and I have been married in our hearts since we became engaged, the wedding seemed unnecessary maybe that's why we waited so long." Maura suggested seeing Jane bit her lip grinning as she nodded.

"I already feel like your wife." Jane murmured lovingly hearing her own mother let out a little squeak of joy.

"So why don't we hold it somewhere dear to us? And we'll have a fabulous meal and everyone can still come mother, but intimate family not a huge event." Maura conceded seeing her mother purse her lips slightly in disappointment.

"It is your wedding day girls, not mine. You should do whatever fits your taste." Constance assured seeing her daughters face brighten a little with her approval.

"I'm still wearing couture Jane, and so are you." Maura said firmly seeing Jane's face crumple with disappointment.

"I was this close." Jane whispered measuring a small distance with her fingers to Frankie who was guffawing in the kitchen with Vince about the whole thing.

"Dears I've been meaning to get you a wedding gift anyway, why don't I give you Horatio? He's a wonderful wedding designer that's done half a dozen of my friend's children's weddings." Constance assured pulling out his card. Maura could tell Jane was aching to leap across the desk and hug her future mother in law with delight so for her, for her Jane Maura smiled and leant over hugging her mother briefly.

"Thank you mother this will be a great help." Maura thanked seeing Jane's eyes nearly bug out with her approval of the hiring of a wedding designer.

"Of course dear; and the great thing about Horatio is he does the difficult bits but gives you all of the choices still. It will be the wedding you want and Horatio is there to facilitate." Constance promised seeing Angela looking at the two younger women thoughtfully.

"What is on your mind Angela you look terribly buried in thought?" Constance asked as she thanked Frankie for the cup of tea he was handing to her and his Ma.

"What about grandchildren? You're not getting any younger; either of you." Angela fretted quietly turning to see that Daniel and Ava were no longer in the kitchen she smiled sighing with relief.

Maura and Jane quickly inhaled biting their lips they looked to one another for the quick answer.

"Well-ehm. You see." Jane started briefly before giving up and tapping Maura on the shoulder to take over. Straightening her posture Maura tried to quickly find a way to explain their current thoughts on more children without shattering Angela's sacred hopes.

"We have always wanted to have a child together; it has always been part of our plans for our future. And we thought as much that adopting Daniel would only increase our desire to have more children." Maura started feeling her guilt creep up on her as Angela's expression began to fall.

"Well yes dear that's what we thought." Constance confirmed as she watched her daughter's future mother in law begin to breathe faster.

"It's just we - we don't want him to think that he's being replaced by a new baby. Daniel's not exactly settled into this home routine yet and we don't want change his environment. Right now, we just think he's not ready. Not ready to be a big brother." Jane finished her voice shaking towards the end as Angela's face was pinched in sadness as Constance tried to keep her passive expression fixed Maura knew deep in her heart that she was also saddened by this announcement.

"It's not a final statement. But certainly for the next two years while Daniel is living here we aren't going to have a baby." Maura said softly seeing Angela's eyes flicker with hope for the future.

"Well of course it's your decision." Angela said quietly rubbing Maura's free hand between hers comfortingly.

**Daniel **

Like a thousand bricks had hit him at once Daniel felt the weight of their words hit him as he leant back into the stairwell wall; shell shocked. Their words replaying in his head like torture…

"_-Daniel's not exactly settled into this home routine yet and we don't want change his environment. Right now, we just think he's not ready. Not ready to be a big brother." Jane said firmly._

"_It's not a final statement. But certainly for the next two years while Daniel is living here we aren't going to have a baby." Maura reiterated._

_They don't trust me. _A small stream of tears ran down his cheeks gently as he made no sound at all of his despair. _Worse than a thousand bruises…they don't think I'm safe to be around their baby. Am I still the dangerous runaway Jane suspected? Am I just Maura's male reflection of her own vague family? A mirror for her to watch? I thought my Mom's trusted me? I thought I had proved myself._

Wiping his tears Daniel inhaled closing his eyes. Finding that place in his mind that he hid as a child when afraid. The beatings didn't happen here…only the recital of plays and stories. The acting out of dreams and all kinds of wondrous things.

Everything would be okay. As long as he stayed in this place.

**Oh my god….Twitter was alive with fury last night as my hints drove them mad with what was going on…So now you know Twitter folks ;) **

**Thanks again to everybody who is reading! I am aware from my reviews that you guys have read New Life too and I just want to give you guys a virtual hug for investing your time in reading my story especially since I know it's quite OC based…**

**Again a big up to all of my reviews I really wish I had the time to email you all and mention you here but I have like 2 hours to get to sleep or I'm going to be a basket case tomorrow **

**Keep safe love you all xx**


	10. Chapter 10 Running and Thoughts

_Standard Disclaimer, I own nothing but the obvious plot changes and new characters. I make no money from this just a wealth of support and excitement from total strangers. Don't sue me, I have no money anyway. :p _

Chapter 10

_2 weeks later…_

Jane and Maura stood together at the division café silently drinking coffee.

"Something is wrong with Daniel." Jane stated in a small voice as Maura ate her pancakes. They had both been stepping around the issue of their barely responsive son for the past two weeks. Maura stopped eating briefly sipping some coffee to clear her throat.

"What do you mean?" Maura asked softly; afraid of the talk they were about to have.

_Maybe he changed his mind about us, maybe he's being bullied at school for having two mothers. There could be any number of problems he's having that he wouldn't talk to us about. It hurts so much that he won't talk to either of us. _Maura thought internally her face showing her anxiety about the whole thing.

"Let's not do the whole avoiding the problem thing. This is our son, and you know just as much as I do that there has been a problem with Daniel ever since that reunion two weeks ago. At first I thought it was just teenage boy stuff with Ava you know. But…I…think this has something to do with us. And we have to address it Maura…or we're going to regret it." Jane said firmly seeing Maura's face fall into sadness then anger.

"Are you implying I don't care that our son is obviously upset about something?" Maura asked shocked seeing Jane's cheek twitch before she answered shaking her head.

"No I'm not saying-" Jane started only to be interrupted by Maura instantly.

"You're lying, I can't believe you'd ever suggest that. I'm so insulted Jane." Maura gasped standing up abandoning her food and retrieving her coffee before storming off.

Angela scampered over seeing her daughter's face crumpled over breakfast.

"Janie, what's wrong?" Angela asked softly; rubbing Jane's back feeling her daughter ever so slightly lean into her.

"I said something stupid. Daniel's been really off ever since that reunion two weeks ago. And Maura and I have been avoiding talking about it. I mentioned that fact and Maura took it like I was saying she didn't care." Jane mumbled through her hands covering her face.

"I thought he had been acting strangely, he didn't say anything the entire night last gnocchi night. Not even when he helped me cook." Angela noticed seeing Jane worry her lip fear and doubt covering her face.

"It'll be okay Janie. Just sit him and down and talk to him." Angela suggested smiling at her.

"What if it's us? What if he's not happy with us anymore? He barely speaks Ma…and when he does it's in the smallest voice and he's looking at the floor." Jane muttered rubbing her forehead frustrated. Angela angled Jane's face so she could make eye contact with her daughter.

"Janie, he loves you both very much. But you have to remember what he went through before you two. Maybe something happened that you didn't realise and it's got him all bothered." Angela suggested reasonably seeing Jane's eyes light up with hope she could put it right.

"Yeah that could've happened." Jane said softly smiling at her mother as she stood up kissing her cheek.

"I'm gonna go see Maura and apologise for before." Jane bade as she left.

**Daniel **

_School dragged on but at least it was simple, it didn't take too much headspace. _Daniel thought as he walked through the school hallway with Owen.

"I'm going for a swim I think Ava is meeting us there or are you running? Man I forgot it's your first try out today?" Owen confirmed smacking his palm into Daniel's chest grinning. Daniel smiled for the first time in a long time and nodded.

"Yeah I'm looking forward to it. I've got like half an hour though, I'll come change and wait with you guys." Daniel said quietly as they made their way into the sports hall Daniel felt his stomach flip when he saw Ava. She was wearing a forest green dress and her ginger locks were loose around her waist. Unusually she was sporting some new blue converses.

"I like your shoes." Daniel said softly as Ava blushed deep red smiling at him.

"Thanks, Owen and I are coming to watch your try outs, where are your Mom's sitting we'll go meet them when Owen's done?" Ava asked excitedly as she saw Daniel's face drop slightly.

_He has been very odd since I came over to his house. Maybe he regrets introducing me to his family. Or maybe I scared him with my whole freakin attitude. _Ava panicked internally as Daniel shook his head slowly.

"No they aren't coming. Working." Daniel muttered as he walked away towards the changing rooms.

"He's been really weird lately hasn't he?" Owen said leaning back seeing Ava bite her lip nervously.

"He's not going to talk to me I'm a girl. You should talk to him." Ava said clapping her hands together hopefully meeting Owen's groan of disgust.

"Avaaaa, we're guys not girls. I can't go in there and say 'Hey dude what's buggin ya Ava's really worried you don't like her.'" Owen joked yelping as Ava smacked him the shoulder with all the force her little body could muster.

"Shut up, I don't think it's about me actually. Well maybe I do. But if it is I need to know. So go talk to him now." Ava said firmly pushing Owen towards the changing rooms.

Daniel was pulling his t shirt down brushing it over his ripped stomach trying to remember how much more he had been working out lately to keep his mind off his growing anger towards himself and his mothers.

_Training for this try out has been a godsend really. I can't believe I got it chasing down a kid for trying to steal my bike_. Daniel laughed internally chuckling ever so slightly at the memory of Owen yelling behind him to "GET HIM" and Ava trying to rush and take photos of the boy. It had been the funniest thing to happen to him since that night. A flashing memory of what they said rang through his head making him shake it like a dog holding his temples breathing deeply.

_It's only so long I can ignore this before I implode. _Daniel thought his mind stopping slightly in this realisation before Owen fell through the door loudly breaking his concentration.

"Hey you okay buddy?" Owen asked awkwardly as he saw Daniel packing his bag up again.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I'll be fast enough to make the team." Daniel said confidently pulling his bag over his shoulder again.

"Yeah I'm sure you will. I'll be out for when you race." Owen said waving nervously as Daniel left throwing his palm up in goodbye over his shoulder.

Ava's legs bounced nervously as she fiddled with her camera.

"I'm going out to the track. So I'll guess I'll see you guys up there or after the race?" Daniel asked gently as he saw Ava's face pinch with curiosity.

"Yeah of course, we'll be out after Owen's had ten minutes in the pool." Ava promised sweetly jumping up and skipping over leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Good luck." She breathed softly. The hairs on his neck stood on end as a flurry of emotions coursed through him. He nodded briefly before running out as fast as he could making his way to the track.

**Ava **

_He may hate me for this but he's not being truthful to me or Owen. _Ava thought softly as she went into her bag.

**Daniel**

Getting onto the track was a relief as he realised the try outs had already started and he didn't have to wait long. Stretching on his start Daniel looked up to hear his name from the stands it was Owen roaring throwing him a thumbs up from his seat with Ava. Daniel winked waving at him appreciating his friends support.

_Not like Mom and Ma have the time or even want too, far too busy with the wedding. _ Daniel thought before cracking his knuckles as the coach beckoned him over to his try out. The nerves began then feeling his hands get cold and his feet warm. That would be good for him though fear sends blood to the legs so you can run Daniel recited in his head remembering the facts his Mom had shared with him. Taking a deep breath Daniel bent down onto the starting point bouncing on his muscles breathing deeply. Closing his eyes and waiting for the whistle.

**Ava **

_15 Minutes previously…_

"Mrs Isles? It's Ava Daniel's friend from school. No no he's not hurt. But his track tryout is today and Daniel said you or Mrs Rizzoli weren't coming. I thought he was lying and hadn't told you. I think he wants you here." Ava said squeakily down the phone meeting Maura's calm collected voice on the end assuring her that she was on her way.

**Jane and Maura – Morgue **

The apology had taken about ten minutes for Maura to accept but as always she ended up in Jane's comforting arms eventually after every fight.

"Our son is lying to us about something. That was Ava, his track try out which he never told us about is today and she says that she thinks he wants us there. Frankly I don't care if he does or not we need to sort this out. So you with me Mama bear? Let's break some speeding laws." Maura said wickedly as she picked up her car keys instantly.

The drive did not take as long as Jane had expected as Maura had programmed the fastest route into her GPS navigation system. Pulling up beside the school track Jane was out of the car before Maura had come to a full stop making her fiancée bite her lip in frustration as she finished parking before joining Jane.

"Don't march over there and embarrass him. The main thing we should worry about is why he didn't feel like it was important to share this with us." Maura warned seeing Jane lift her eyebrows slightly.

"Maura dear come on, one fight is enough for the month. I won't embarrass him I promise." Jane agreed as they approached the bleachers seeing Daniel in the starting points bouncing on his legs whilst he waited for the whistle.

"Hey Mrs Rizzoli, Mrs Isles we saved you seats." Owen offered waving them both over discreetly leaving his hoodie on the bleacher seat for Maura who gave the young boy a dashing smile in return.

"He's been training like crazy I'm sure you know. No way he isn't going to wipe the floor with these guys." Owen said roaring out GO DUDE! as the whistle blew and Daniel leaped from his starting point his feet smacking down with such force as he propelled forward.

**Daniel **

The last thing he heard after the whistle was Owen's last cheer, and then everything went silent. Running was kind of like timeout, a minute of running felt like two hours of deep thought, time slowed down and Daniel felt like he could sort through all the issues that had been polluting his life for the last two weeks.

_I should probably just have talked to them? Mom and Ma have always said I could talk to them about anything. But I couldn't hear them repeat what they said; to my face. I couldn't handle that rejection from them. _Daniel thought as he turned round his first corner breezing easily ahead of his opponent.

_I had never thought about being an older sibling before they said I couldn't. Now I just can't help but think about that little girl who nearly drowned because he brother wasn't looking after her properly. She called me her hero. I want that, I want to be a big brother. I want to give the childhood to my sibling that I never had._

As Daniel neared the finish line he caught his eye on something familiar…both of his mother's standing up leaping in the air shouting…and smiling. As if pulling ear plugs from his ears sound rushed back to his mind and ten metres from the finish line he heard Jane's distinct voice.

"YES son!"

Those last few strides were endless it seemed as once as he crossed the finish line, he felt a relief he hadn't experienced in a few months. Coming to a halt after the finish line Daniel tried to look happy and enthusiastic as his coach bellowed in his ear congratulations and welcome to the team. Nodding at the older man and thanking him unconsciously Daniel saw Ava catch his eye and mouth something…sorry?

_Of course it was her. _Daniel realised shaking his head ever so slightly.

_I have been given a great gift, I am surrounded by the best women in the world, the kindest women. If Ma and Mom don't think its best I be a big brother; I should trust them. They've never let me down so far. _Daniel conceded before breathily making his way to the stands.

**Jane**

Jane had judged Maura on her footwear since their relationship began. This was a true testament to Maura's skill on wearing high heels as Jane watched her leap down two stairs at a time nearly knocking over a student in the process as she threw herself and her handbag into Daniel embracing their tall son tightly.

Seeing Ava and Owen bump knuckles Jane grinned _these two really care about him._

"Hey you two misfits, we were thinking of going to Marello's for some food would you like to come?" Jane offered seeing Owen's face fall as he pouted slightly.

"I can't I've gotta pick Daisy up." Owen said sadly as Ava also shook her head.

"I can't either my Dad is waiting for me outside school now." Ava said softly waving to Daniel before picking up her bag and carefully stepping down the bleachers on her way to the main courtyard.

"Well tell you what it'll be quicker if we give you a ride to her nursery right? Then you can both come if you like, or we'll drop you off home?" Jane suggested seeing Owen's face turn up in a grin nodding.

"We'd love that thanks." Owen thanked as he saw Daniel mumbling what looked like an apology to his Mom. She embraced him again softly kissing his temple. As Jane and Owen shuffled down towards Maura and Daniel she caught Daniel's eye and gave him a small warm smile seeing her son's eyes helped…they communicated.

**Maura **

_High heels were precarious but this was no time for careful running. Daniel needed reassurance that was at the forefront of priority. _Maura thought as she attempted to get to her panting son as quickly as possible.

"We're so proud of you!" Maura breathed as she pulled her panting tired son into her arms hugging him as tight as she could. She could feel wheels turning in Daniel's head as she held him as close as possible.

"I didn't tell you because it was just tryouts." Daniel mumbled quietly into her shoulder his arms loosely around her waist as he returned her never ending embrace. Pulling back Maura angled his face by framing her hands around his jaw forcing her son to look at her.

"It's not just tryouts. And you should have told us. We want to be here for everything. I know something is wrong but you can't block us out anymore Daniel. We're your parents." Maura stated firmly seeing her son's eyes wash over with a shine of tears.

"I know I've been really withdrawn lately. That's going to stop now I promise. I think I was just processing something. But it's over now okay. I've accepted it." Daniel said softly feeling Maura's soft hands brush his rogue hair from his face as she searched his face for any lie or doubt.

"Okay, but you have to start letting us in more. I know we're planning the wedding and we're always busy but we're never too busy for you. Never." Maura promised kissing her son on his forehead again. He nodded glumly before looking up.

"I am sorry I didn't talk to either of you." Daniel apologised softly looking up to his Ma and Owen who were smiling and on their way down.

"What's the plan then? Is Ma pissed at me?" Daniel asked worriedly earning a little tap of chastisement on his shoulder from Maura and a pointed look.

"Yeah yeah I know language." Daniel mumbled picking up his bag from the bleachers.

**Daniel **

_They would never need to know. The issue is dead, I trust them with my life, I will trust them with this decision. _Daniel thought as his Ma bumped knuckles with him ruffling his hair proudly announcing her son had the best race score to all those who were listening.

"So what's the plan?" Daniel asked as he chugged down on his sports drink heartily winking at Owen who was as per usual charming his Mom with his times for swimming.

"We're going to go pick up Daisy with Owen and then we're all going to Marello's." Jane said softly seeing Daniel's face light up brightly.

"We haven't been there since…that day." Daniel said happily before cutting off his speech noticing Owen's presence.

"Today's a special day. My son made the track team and I couldn't be more proud of him." Jane mumbled into his temple as she half hugged him into her side. He smiled broadly.

His Mom's were proud of him. And that's all he wanted, all he needed.

**Hey Folks,**

**So BIG NEWS PLEASE READ THIS ALL! IMPORTANT!**

**New Memories will be ending soon as I have to go back to college and I won't have time to write as much. There WILL be one shots updated from this universe **

**New Life and myself have been NOMINATED for some Rizzles Fan AWARDS and I would VERY much appreciate it, if you took the time to vote for me in the categories I was nominated if you think I deserve them **

**Best New Author Best Original Character – Daniel Best Plot **

**To VOTE you can Google Rizzles Fan Awards and get onto the Tumblr site**

**It's really simple, you can vote in each category in each form and submit 3 forms **

**I really appreciate all the support my readers have given me and please understand that every review and follow/favourite makes my day! **

**Follow me on twitter if you have any questions – cookingastory **


	11. Chapter 11 Brothers and Sisters

_Standard Disclaimer, I own nothing but the obvious plot changes and new characters. I make no money from this just a wealth of support and excitement from total strangers. Don't sue me, I have no money anyway. :p _

Chapter 11

_I thought I had self-control, I've controlled my emotions carefully ever since I can remember. But watching as Owen picked Daisy up swinging her into the air making her scream with delight hurts so much. I can feel the fresh anger coursing through my veins yet again. _Daniel thought as he watched Owen hitch Daisy onto his hip carrying her little pink bag on top of his own bag as she chatted away animatedly about her day. Daniel could feel Jane's eyes on him and he refused to make eye contact with her.

_Daisy was such a happy little child I couldn't help but smile when she got into the car sitting in between Owen and I. She was polite and introduced herself to everybody and was particularly fascinated with mine and Owen's hands holding onto both of ours as Ma drove on towards Marello's._

Marello's was nearly empty when they all got there, Jane and Maura dutifully took their orders before Daniel and Owen guided Daisy towards the same booth Daniel had first met Maura and Jane in. Sitting down in a row Daisy in the middle Daniel smiled at the recollection of the luckiest day of his life.

"Owen, Michelle told me I looked ugly today? Is she right?" Daisy asked smally her blonde locks framing her face as she bit her lip staring at her older brother. Owen's face turned up into a snarl of anger before he could reply Daniel stepped in briefly seeing his Mom slide into the opposite chair in their booth.

"She's just jealous Daisy, because you have big blue eyes, and blue eyes are the prettiest. All the princesses have them." Daniel reasoned softly giving Daisy a charming smile which the little girl blushed at.

"Yeah what Daniel said, and I'm your big brother I think you're the prettiest girl in the world." Owen winked catching a few stray locks of her hair and circling it behind her ear cutely.

Maura looked on at the sight of her son helping Daisy with her drink by gently unwrapping a straw and sliding it into her glass, it made her heart tighten hard. Not a particular unfamiliar feeling when she thought about Daniel's past and how far he had come. Maura knew deep down that whatever had been bothering Daniel for the past two weeks had not magically gone away. He was doing what he thought made everything better, he was sacrificing something, sacrificing his right to be angry maybe? She never wanted her son to think he owed them anything. If anything Jane and herself owed Daniel, for bringing their entire family so much closer. For giving them something they could love just as much as they loved each other, himself.

_We will have to get him to talk about it. I won't let Daniel sacrifice anything for us. _Maura promised herself internally as she smiled at the gorgeous little girl who was looking at her with her eyes wide in awe.

"Your Mom is so pretty." Daisy whispered in awe to Daniel, it was easily overheard by everyone sitting, maybe even by Jane who was paying for the food but Daniel felt it was best to play along with Daisy's imagined subtly.

Leaning in ever so slightly Daniel smiled "Because she's a princess too." Daniel whispered back seeing Daisy's mouth open slightly in understanding as she returned to looking at Maura just like her older brother.

"So, how's your swimming time coming anyway?" Daniel asked hoping to detract Owen's appreciating gaze that he often saved for Maura. Turning quickly towards Daniel Owen had the manners to blush slightly before clearing his throat.

"Er not bad, not bad. I'm hoping to try out after the new year. But you eh, Mr Flash you must be so excited to make the team. I swear he's done nothing but run every day for like two weeks after school. Can't believe the coach spotted you only when your –" Owen started to finish catching a pointed look from Daniel he quickly trailed off pulling a napkin out of its holder for Daisy who was attempting to reach one.

"We're very proud, Daniel's always loved running." Maura said softly admiring how Daniel folded his own napkin into a swan, she had noticed he did origami when was listening to something intently, probably an nice distraction that helped him focus. He handed Daisy the swan gently, Daisy's expression was a mix of awe and excitement as she played with the Swan trying to figure out how Daniel had made it.

"Dude you're making me look bad." Owen joked seeing Daniel laugh before grinning at Daisy who linked her little arm around Daniel's bulging bicep cuddling into him.

"Daniel makes me swans. All you do is pick me up and swing me around till I scream." Daisy giggled noticing that Maura was staring at Daniel and her both she smiled shifting away slightly.

"Yes you but you love it you little miss." Owen teased tickling her slightly listening to her shrill little giggles of excitement before she curled into her brothers side comfortably pulling on his hoodie ties.

**Jane **

You would have to be blind not to notice the crushing look of desire that Daniel had when he tried to smile at Daisy cuddled into her brothers side letting him sort out her hair parting before dropping a quick kiss on her hair.

"Hey Maur you okay?" Jane asked softly placing her hand over her fiancée's knee seeing Maura jump out of her trance ever so slightly before nodding and giving her a small smile.

"Of course yes. Daniel tells me that you're very good at art too Owen. What are you doing for your project?" Maura asked nicely noticing that Daniel and Jane were now engaged in some heated tense eye contact whilst Daisy played with her Swan innocently beside him.

**Daniel **

Ma had tense eyes, it was one of the first things Daniel had ever noticed about her and especially now with her fixed gaze trained on him. Her look just stripped his armour away, or that's what it felt like at least.

Owen was happily chattering away with Maura about his project every minute or so checking on Daisy with his eye helping her reach her glass. Just as the food came Jane leaned into the table a little getting Daniel's attention.

"You look very deep in thought son. You okay?" Jane asked openly and quietly. Daniel's eyebrows rose before he shrugged and nodded non-committal, not fooling Jane at all.

The food was passed round and the conversation milled around different subjects suitable for all of the participants. After the meal had finished and they were leaving Marello's Owen thanked Maura and Jane along with Daisy's excited back chat thank you's as well the women just shook their heads and said it was no problem.

"We actually live just round the corner so we'll walk home." Owen said chuckling as Daisy let go of his hand and leaped towards Daniel tugging on his jacket sleeve.

"Thank you for my Swan Daniel." Daisy thanked softly battling her eyelashes as she swung on her ankles. He knelt down to her height and winked "No problem Daisy, I'll show you how to make them next time." Daniel promised before she giggled and leaped up towards her brother who hitched her on his hip kissing her temple.

"Okay Daniel next time." Owen chuckled clapping hands with his friend before waving one last time towards Maura and Jane as they walked home.

**Maura **

"They are such nice children." Maura commented warmly as they got into the car Daniel sighing with the length and emotional strain of the day.

"Yeah Owen's a nice boy." Jane backed her up looking into the rear view mirror to watch Daniel's reaction.

"He's a good brother." Daniel responded quietly feeling his anger and confusion return quickly and unexpectedly. Maura noticed and quickly placed her hand on Jane's thigh as she drove smiling at her.

"I think we should order in tonight and have a wedding free night. Just movies and family time." Maura suggested seeing Daniel's face flicker slightly with confusion.

"Do you have any school work Daniel?" Jane asked thoughtfully knowing that like Maura Daniel was quite anal about making sure he was on top of his subjects. And also to Jane's delight Daniel struggled to lie to the pair of them now, he couldn't look them in the eye if he did.

"No I don't have any work to do tonight. As long as it's not Transformers again I'm in." Daniel chuckled softly playing with his hands as he fought internally with the desire to shout and be frustrated.

"No transformers how about a documentary?" Maura asked excitedly seeing Jane roll her eyes and acquiesce seeing Daniel's eyes pique interest.

"Sure why not, I could do with a little education on fish mating patterns." Jane joked smiling at Maura's gasp and chuckle.

"How did you know I had saved that documentary?" Maura asked as they pulled up into their drive.

"Because Maura you deleted the Bruins game to put it on Tivo." Jane joked sighing with relief when she heard Daniel's groan. He was still in there, the son they knew. She hated the fact something was separating them right now, but not for long.

An hour later the family trio were sitting in the kitchen enjoying some drinks at the kitchen counter. Jane and Maura had quickly agreed when Daniel had gone to the bathroom to broach the subject of his mysterious moodiness of late.

"So we know that you've not been feeling great lately. And whether or not you feel better now we want to know what's been bothering you?" Maura broached carefully as she saw Daniel's head instantly snap up from his casual drawing his face pinching up into a confused angry expression.

"It's nothing, really." Daniel mumbled evasively. Jane sighed into her beer frustrated.

"Come on Daniel, it may not be anything but it's bothering you so it is important to us. Please, come on tell us. If you aren't happy here…" Jane suggested seeing Daniel's face soften slightly at Jane's mention of their insecurity.

"Oh no it's nothing about us three as a group." Daniel reassured softly seeing Maura's expression morph into one of deep curiosity.

"It's important Daniel, that you trust us. With anything. No matter what it is, we will listen to you and support you." Maura promised feeling Jane shuffle beside her on her seat uncomfortably preparing herself for whatever that would leave Daniel's mouth.

"Really, I don't think we should get into this. You've made your decision and I will accept it." Daniel said firmly; closing his pad and taking a swig of his juice. Jane raised an eyebrow confused.

"What decision?" Maura asked also confused as she rattled her brain on a recent issue that herself and Jane had laid the law down on Daniel.

Daniel scuffled about on his seat as he clearly looked unfortable looking for a way out of this awkward conversation.

"Can we just watch a film?" Daniel asked hopefully seeing Maura's face soften and hoped she would give in. Jane cleared her throat shaking her head.

"No Daniel, this is important. Spit out please." Jane asked bluntly seeing Daniel throw his pencil down on the counter irritated. He sank his face down into his hands as he wondered how to word his frustration.

"You told me before you adopted me that you were planning on having a baby, that you wanted children." Daniel stated his voice muffled slightly by his palms.

Jane and Maura stole a quick confused glance at one another trying to put the pieces together.

"Yes that's true." Maura confirmed trying to pull more information from her son gently, at his own pace.

"Is it because I'm not like Owen?" Daniel asked randomly hurt leaking into his voice as he looked up his eyes puffy with the threat of fresh tears. Jane saw Maura worry her lip with her own confusion as she felt herself panicking with Daniel's rising sadness.

"I don't understand. What's this got to do with Owen?" Jane asked forcefully as she dreamt up the worst scenarios in her head.

"Is it because I was abused? Because I'm damaged and I don't respond or I don't know I mean I don't know anything about little children. Is that why? Do you think I'd hurt it? Or that I wouldn't understand discipline?" Daniel guessed his mucles rippling as he tensed his fists trying whole heartedly not to cry and his sheer frustration at their avoidance.

"Daniel honey, you aren't making any sense, tell us what this is about right now." Maura insisted worriedly as she leant over taking one of his tightly closed fists into her gentle hands caressing it comfortingly.

Pulling his hand away frustrated Daniel smacked his palm down on the table angrily.

"HEY! Do not act like that young man! If you're angry, tell us what about." Jane directed firmly her posture rippling into firm mother mode. Daniel's upper lip tensed before he ran his hand across his eyes catching his stray tears. Turning to make eye contact with the both of them.

"I heard you. Two weeks ago when Ava came round when Constance was here. I heard you say you weren't going to have a child whilst I was living here. So tell me because it's been killing me for two weeks now. Why the hell don't you trust or love me enough to have a child around?" Daniel asked bitterly. Maura gasped loudly and Jane's face crumpled quickly into remorse as they saw their son laying bare and vulnerable for the first time in a long time.

"Daniel sweetheart. You took that conversation out of context." Maura instantly said shocked her voice shaky as she took both of his hands into hers.

"What could I possibly take out of context. The statement speaks for itself. I just don't know why? Is it because of my abuse? I never thought you saw me like a broken person, I thought I was normal with you guys." Daniel whispered seeing Jane stand up quickly; moving around to Daniel's side of the counter pulling him out of his seat roughly. She placed her hands on his shoulders forcing him to look at her.

"Never. I repeat never think we don't trust or love you enough. Ever. Because it's not true. We love and trust you with everything we have." Jane said firmly. She steadied her posture as she saw Daniel flop into her embrace tears running freely down his face as he tried not to sob.

"Well why then?" Daniel choked out as soon as he felt Maura behind him; sandwiched between his two mothers.

"Because we thought that you deserved to have two parents undivided attention. We didn't want you to feel like we were replacing you or that you were a pit stop of any kind." Maura explained softly as she also cried quietly. Daniel could feel his Mom stroking his hair just like she had been doing for as long as they had known each other and he felt a deep sense of comfort returning. Looking up from his tight embrace between both of them Daniel saw Jane bite her lip like she was about to say something important.

"We've always wanted a family. And sure we want a baby, but Daniel you have to know, you are our son and we will be just as happy with just us three as we would with 4 or 5 of us in this clan. So if you don't want a sibling, all you have to do is say. Because we have our family now, we have you. And you'll always be more than enough and more than we can probably handle." Jane joked as a stray unusual tear ran down her left cheek. Daniel sighed softly hiccupping as he took a deep breath looking at Maura who nodded smiling in agreement her face also wet with tears.

"I want the family we want. A big one." Daniel whispered almost afraid that the rejection would happen again. Maura smiled broadly planting a big wet kiss on Daniel's forehead making him groan secretly grinning inside.

"Good, but in the future son, you have to just come straight to us with any problem you have." Jane asked stoutly seeing Daniel roll his eyes and poke her in the arm.

"Next time might wanna try consulting me whether or not I want you two fawning over me or not." Daniel retorted chuckling as Maura gave Jane her 'he's right love' look.

"Okay. Also you should know we aren't trying to get your Mom pregnant till I've made an honest woman out of her." Jane chuckled hearing Maura huff.

"You already made me a mother out of wedlock Miss Rizzoli." Maura pointed out squeezing Daniel into her arms prying him from Jane a little stroking her fingers through his baby soft blonde hair.

"True, but I don't intend too again." Jane remarked hearing Daniel chuckle loudly into his Mom's shoulder.

"Do we really have to watch a documentary? I have to go cake tasting with you tomorrow can't I pick the film." Jane groaned as she saw the documentary pop up on the screen on a timer they had set.

"If you let us watch the documentary, I'll go with Mom for the cake tasting after school." Daniel bartered giving his Ma a winning grin as she rolled her eyes and shook his hand in agreement.

"Fair enough. I sincerely hope your little sibling sides with me over the tv." Jane grumbled earning a loud laugh from Daniel. A welcomed sound in the Rizzoli Isles household.

Daniel leaped over the couch snatching up the remote to start it.

"I can't believe he thought we didn't trust him, or love him." Maura whispered sadly as she picked up his empty juice glass to refill it.

"I know, but it's over now. And guess what?" Jane prompted happily as Maura turned a hopeful expression on her face as she was met with Jane's hands circling round her waist as she opened the fridge.

"What?" Maura asked gently kissing her fiancée's lips.

"We're going to have a baby. And we're going to start trying right after the wedding missy." Jane winked hearing Maura's girlish giggle pouring Daniel's juice.

"We have to find a suitable donor Jane. That's a very important decision to make." Maura pointed out as she pulled out another cold beer for Jane.

"Donor smonor, our kid will be all you anyway." Jane said slapping Maura's pert butt eliciting a small gasp and giggle from Maura.

"Ma! Stop molesting Mom and get in you're missing the gross fish spawn bit!" Daniel called from the living room sofa.

"I love our son." Jane grinned giving Maura a quick kiss before bounding over to Daniel with her new beer.

"I love our family too." Maura whispered to herself smiling as she brought over her wine and Daniel's juice.

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

**I am starting college again tomorrow so updates will be irregular with no particular order or routine, to make sure you don't miss updates I recommend you follow or favourite this story I don't want you guys to miss anything and I am determined to finish this fic I promise! **

**As I'm sure you read in the last authors note I have been NOMINATED for 3 Rizzles Fan Awards! :D so please please if you think New Life deserves it get onto the Rizzles Fan Award site and VOTE for Daniel and New Life…even myself as I got nominated for Best New Author! :D **

**Thanks again for all of your continuing support, you guys are the best readers out there and I appreciate every single one of you **

**Keep safe and keep reading xx**


	12. Chapter 12 Daniel and Ava

_Standard Disclaimer, I own nothing but the obvious plot changes and new characters. I make no money from this just a wealth of support and excitement from total strangers. Don't sue me, I have no money anyway. :p _

Chapter 12

"Let me tell you, be happy your parents are already married. Wedding prep sucks." Daniel groaned to Owen and Ava at the school lunch table. Their work was spread out across the table Ava shading some of her photo's whilst Owen was adding some final points to an essay.

"Dude you went cake tasting with your Mom, don't complain." Owen chuckled.

Daniel looked up rolling his eyes "Dude stop being weird about my Mom it's creepy." Daniel accused shooting Owen a look that made him shift uncomfortably.

"Dude you better get used to the fact your Mom, is gonna make a lot of guys our age weird." Owen joked back as he took a large bite out of an apple Ava staring at him unconsciously. He carefully munched on his apple looking back at her vacant gaze.

"It's my Mom! That's just strange, and wrong." Daniel muttered banishing thoughts of Owen flirting with his mother.

"Ava, why are you staring at my apple did it do something to you?" Owen asked confused seeing Ava's gaze shift to Daniel as she snapped out of it.

"No sorry I got side tracked, I haven't had an apple in weeks. I'm craving something citrusy actually." Ava commented noticing that Daniel's gaze buried in his work his eyebrow flickered up registering an innuendo of sorts.

_Daniel is more dense that cheddar cheese. I'm going to end up wearing a sign round my neck reading 'Daniel Rizzoli Isles you're so hot but so stupid' _Ava chuckled internally biting her lip.

"Well do you want some? Stop eyeing my apple like it's an underwear model. That's what Daniel's for." Owen joked earning a slap across the shoulder from Ava and a loud laugh from Daniel.

"Aw Owen am I making you feel self-conscious? It's a known fact runners are in better shape than you swimmers." Daniel joked prodding Owen's rock solid ego. Owen huffed and threw a potato chip at him noticing that Ava had indeed stolen the apple right from under him and was daintily biting into it staring at Daniel.

"Daniel I could lift you up and throw you across this room don't get cocky." Owen ribbed back causing another grin from Daniel. Ava had noticed that the boys really enjoyed too roughhouse both verbally and physically whenever they were around each other. She hypothesised that it was because they were the only boys in their respective families.

"You're just jealous because Emily Connors said I was super fast on the track." Daniel commented smugly his eyes flicking to Ava as she knocked into the table with her knee. Mumbling an apology Ava bent into her bag retrieving a pad of paper and a textbook flicking through it balancing the book on her knee.

"Yeah well Emily Connors said I fit my trunks well don't forget it Danny boy." Owen retorted smugly winking at Ava who arched one perfectly sculpted eyebrow flicking her long ginger curls over one shoulder exposing her neck to Daniel.

"Owen I think she meant they looked a little…snug." Ava mentioned jokingly seeing Owen roll his eyes and shift in his seat.

"Christ will I ever win a battle between you two? You're like Laurel and Hardy." Owen snickered earning a kick to the shins from Ava; he grunted painfully holding his leg rubbing it.

**Maura **

It had been a slow week in Homicide and for that Maura was grateful. As always she was up to date with her paperwork and she had been afforded her Christmas holidays early. Daniel was on his last day of school and Christmas was just under two weeks away; Jane and herself had been struggling to find a present for him. So here she was Maura Isles in a mall in Boston City centre searching hopefully for something for her son. She had gotten Jane some dark forest green lingerie she planned to wear for Jane at some point Daniel was out with his friends. Jane loved her in deep green, she could never quite understand why Jane got so flighty and impatient when she saw Maura in green but she was more than happy to comply in return for Jane's hormonal reaction. Being leaped on was nice….well a little more than nice.

Standing in front of an art supply store Maura sighed worrying her lip as she gazed inside. Although art was a huge part of Daniel's personality her mother had made sure he had every material he could dream of so it was a dead end to try and give him something he didn't already have. Angela had compiled him the family recipes he had learnt to cook with her and some new ones in a beautiful leather notebook a perfect present in Maura's mind that represented the woman's warm heart and thoughtfulness. Jane in her excitement of finally having a son to share all of her sports habits with had purchased them some baseball game tickets to see the Red Sox together in a Ma/Son day after the New Year.

"I'm an awful mother. I have nothing to share with my son." Maura whispered to herself shamefully as she turned on her heel continuing down the hallway of the mall passing shops disinterestedly.

She pondered on buying Daniel a new bike as he had grown to love biking back and forth to school. But Frankie had already snatched up that position with a new model BMX bike which Maura highly approved of with the new safety features that came with it, like non slip chains.

_What do Daniel and I share? Thirst for knowledge, we're both multi lingual. _Maura thought lightly as she stopped at travel shop.

_Daniel hasn't seen the world. _ Maura thought softly as an idea came down on her like a hammer.

Jane and herself had agreed that they would plan their honeymoon together and they chose Italy after much deliberation. Mother and Father had a cottage out there and Jane had always wanted to see and experience her heritage. Also Italy was one of the most romantic countries in the world and Maura had a surprise up her sleeve, she was going to whisk Jane away to Venice on the last weekend of their honeymoon. Ever since their first few dates Maura had wanted to ride the gondola with Jane and hope they'd last for 50 years. Now it seemed possible as she smiled noticing a Greek resort that looked suitable for families.

The plan had initially been that Daniel would stay with Angela during their honeymoon so he would not miss school and the women would enjoy a proper honeymoon together alone. An idea sprang to mind but consulting Jane would be necessary.

Hearing her phone ting with Daniel's personal text ringtone Maura fetched her phone reading the text happily.

_I'm officially free. Did you finish today as planned? D x_

Smiling Maura tapped the screen calling him as she made her way towards the exit her heels clicking against the hallway. She was totally unaware of her posture and stance as she sashayed towards the car park turning more than a few heads in her deep mauve dress.

"Hey Mom." Daniel's voice rang out happily as he mounted his bike balancing it as Ava got behind standing on his spikes that Frankie had given him a few days before suggesting he give Ava a faster ride home.

"Hey baby, I'm just in the mall so I'll be home in thirty minutes would you like me to come pick you up?" Maura asked as she fished around for her keys in her bag as she approached the car.

"No it's okay Mom thanks. I'm going to walk Ava home, so I'll see you in thirty. Drive safe." Daniel bade as his Mom smiled into her receiver confirming she heard him.

_Ava seems like a nice girl. She stands very straight and she had beautiful hair. I do remember Daniel mentioning she was quite awkward with him to start with, just like me with Jane. _Maura thought as she backed out of the car park carefully.

**Daniel **

"Right Ave are you safely on? Are you sure you don't want me to ride the back and you pedal?" Daniel asked again as he felt Ava's arms wrap around his neck holding onto him tightly.

"No really it's fine. Besides I don't have the strength to pedal you and all your muscles." Ava joked as she held onto him tightly enjoying the smell of his lime sea salt shampoo and fluffy hair. Daniel chuckled happily grinning.

"Me and all my muscles eh? You're starting to sound like Emily Connors there Ave." Daniel chuckled as he pedalled slowly out of the courtyard feeling Ava tighten her arms around his neck. _It was nice, she was holding on to him because she trusted him to look after her_ Daniel thought happily.

"Just because I don't like her doesn't mean I don't think she's stupid or anything." Ava mumbled softly her lips grazing his ear making him shudder involuntarily.

"So are you just having Christmas with your Dad?" Daniel asked carefully, Ava had never mentioned her mother and never offered to bring her up in conversation. Owen had made it understood that it wasn't a topic he should bring up lightly after they had been friends for a few weeks and Daniel had respected it. But the curiosity was killing him.

Shifting uncomfortably Ava sniffed and nodded before realising Daniel couldn't see her in this position.

"Yeah, my Mom lives in Ohio. She got remarried when I was like two. I don't see her anymore." Ava mumbled quietly; she noticed that Daniel's pedals became slower and she assumed he was processing what she had just said.

Nervously Daniel battled internally trying to think of the perfect thing to say at that point._ Mom would know what to say here. _Daniel thought absently as he said the first thing that came to mind.

"People always ask me what it's like not having a Dad, cos I'm a boy. I don't know, I think people don't give enough credit to one gender parents." Daniel said confidently hoping she caught his drift that he understood sort of what she was saying. Ava didn't reply but he felt her hands playing with his jacket strings and took a deep breath. _She's not mad._

As they arrived at their normal intersection where they split paths Daniel slowed but didn't stop.

"Would you like me to drop you off here or can I bike you all the way home?" Daniel asked hopefully feeling Ava's lips draw into a smile on his neck as she replied.

"I'd love a ride all the way home if you don't mind. The ice is not my friend and you seem to have good control of this bike." Ava joked feeling Daniel's deep laugh vibrate through her arms making her bite her lip at the cuteness of their position.

"No problem just guide me." Daniel offered as she told him to take a left they carried on in silence down the road till she showed him with her finger which door it was. As they stopped a little before it Ava hopped off his spikes cleanly still gripping onto his upper arm for support.

"So I um." Daniel started awkwardly as he also got off the bike walking alongside her on the pavement wheeling his bike slowly.

"What?" Ava asked sweetly flashing him a broad smile as she linked her arm through his as they walked to her door.

"I eh. Well what with my Mom's wedding and Christmas I'm going to have a pretty busy holiday so I don't know if I'm going to see you. I'd really like too though, if you're free that is." Daniel quickly corrected as they stopped at her door.

"I'd love to see you too Daniel." Ava whispered afraid of their proximity and her growing desire to kiss him. To just tell him.

"I uh. Man I sound like such a dork. I made you a present. It's stupid I hope you'll like it." Daniel quickly stuttered out as he thrust the poorly wrapped present into her hands from his bag pretending he was super interested in the sky as he watched her face contort into a beautiful smile.

"Thank you Daniel, that's very sweet. I have something for you too actually." Ava said as she reached into her own bag pulling out a small photo album biting her lip nervously as she watched his face pinch up into sadness or surprise?

"What is this?" Daniel asked quietly in awe.

"Open it. I hope you like it. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you I knew Daniel. Have a good Christmas. Phone me if you want to meet." Ava rushed out quickly throwing her arms around his neck squeezing him tightly. His arms came around her waist as he held her close inhaling her honey shampoo planting the softest kiss on her temple.

"Okay. Bye. Happy Christmas." Daniel quickly bade as he felt Ava let go of him and turn on her heel speeding into her house.

_Thank you _Daniel thought softly looking back down at his present he smiled softly. _What did she mean she's sorry she knew? _Daniel thought as he threw the present into his bag biking back home wondering what she meant.

**Maura and Jane **

"I love that we officially are all on a break as a family." Jane sang into Maura's shoulder as she held Maura from behind in the kitchen planting soft kisses on her exposed shoulders. Maura smiled brightly as she sipped on her tea hearing the keys in the front door announcing their sons arrival.

"HEY MOM I'M – oh you're both here!" Daniel said excitedly cutting off his shout and bounding over to the kitchen counter greeted by a kiss on the cheek from his Mom and a loving ruffle of his hair from his Ma.

"How was Ava? Did you drop her off home?" Jane asked as he slid his bag off looking slightly relieved of the weight loss.

"Yeah I took her home. She made me a present actually. It looks like a photo album I'm kinda confused by it she said something so weird." Daniel said jokingly not noticing Maura and Jane's shared look and smile.

Pulling the photo album out of his bag he shrugged his jacket off opening the first page to read the inscription.

_Daniel, _

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you I knew. I hope you know I've never met such a brave wonderful guy as you before. I hope we'll be friends forever. It might not be my place, but you deserve everything Daniel. I hope you get it. This present will hopefully show you that you have a lot already and you deserve every moment you enjoy._

_Love Ava x_

Frowning Daniel felt the pit in his stomach grow. His Mom's hand rested on his shoulder softly and he saw his Ma's hand slide beside his on the kitchen counter as he turned the first page.

There were two gasps behind him but no external reaction from him as he stared at a newspaper cutting, reporting a young teenage boy stabbed protecting the Chief Medical Examiner. The photo was black and white but clearly Daniel's face as he was loaded into an ambulance Maura and Jane in the background beside him. _She knows who I am. _Daniel thought softly as he brain stopped not registering his mother's reactions and conversation behind him. His eyes dipped down to read the caption below the neatly cut clipping.

_This was the first time I spotted you. I thought you were an extraordinary person then, I had no idea I would meet you and find that everything I assumed about you was true. Ava x_

Turning the page and tuning out Maura and Jane's soft speech Daniel smiled at the next photo. It was a clipping of the Boston Society magazine with a posed picture of the three of them about a week after the adoption, Constance was in the picture too softly gazing at her new grandson. Daniel had remembered this article because Maura and Constance had fumed for weeks about it afterwards. There had been an unsavoury sentence reffering to Daniel as an abused castaway that had been welcomed into the Isles family much like the youngest heiress Dr Isles. He looked to Ava's caption and his heart tightened like an elastic band wrapped around a finger to tightly.

_You stood in this picture like you belong. After meeting your family Daniel I understood that in no way were you charity case. You belonged to your family and to no one else. They didn't break you Daniel, you still belong somewhere. Ava x_

Turning the page he was vaguely aware of a tear rolling down his face dropping off his jaw as he saw the first colour photo. It was of him and Owen in art class chatting for the first time. Daniel frowned as he saw his body language. It was guarded and defensive, he had been sure he was relaxed and comfortable on his first day…apparently not. The caption underneath made him chuckle lightly.

_Owen has that affect on a lot of people. Don't beat yourself up. Ava x _

_P.S The button clicked accidently. I'm not a weirdo._

Turning to the next page Daniel blushed deeply hating the fact that his Mom's were behind him seeing this photo. It was of Daniel in the school pool the day Ava had asked him to go in. His face was pinched up and scared but he had a look of strong determination. Glancing to the caption Daniel puffed out his chest with a little pride.

_You are fearless. This is one of my favourite things about you. Thank you for trusting me. Ava x_

Daniel was aware of his Mom moving to get her cup of tea, glancing at her as he turned the page he noticed her eyes were a little red and puffy and his heart swelled at her emotional response.

Seeing the next photo Daniel burst out into laughter seeing himself and Owen roughhousing in school attempting to nuggie each other. There was unadulterated joy in both of their faces as they were caught in the moment of playfulness.

_You gave him the brother he never had. He cares about you just as much as you care about him. Thank you for trusting us. Ava x_

He could tell that he was nearing the end of the photo album and he felt a deep sense of disappointment turning the page.

The photo was larger than the others and captured everything there was too capture in the Rizzoli/Isles household. Taken on the day that Ava had met his family before Daniel had overheard heard his mothers it showed the entire gang on women around him his Nonna smiling warmly and his mothers doting gazes as he chatted animatedly with his Grandmother Isles.

_There is so much love that surrounds you. My favourite thing about you, is that you love back one hundred percent. They didn't break you Daniel, you love more than any other person I know. Ava x_

Turning the last page Daniel felt his tears roll down his face freely as he smiled at the last photo. It wasn't a perfect photo like Ava's had been but it was perfect photo. Sitting on the bleachers was Ava and Daniel with Ava's head resting on his shoulder lightly their hands pressed up against each other; beside their touching legs. Daniel's free hand was sketching whilst Ava smiled into the lens.

_I have so much to thank you for and I've only known you for a few months. Thank you for refusing not to be my friend, I don't know what I would be like if I hadn't met you. But I know I wouldn't be as happy. Happy Christmas Daniel._

_Love Ava x_

**Hey folks!**

**I know this was very Dava orientated but it is necessary trust me. I have now started college and I'm overloaded with assignments so updates will be weekly to bi monthly depending on how much coursework I get. I am sorry and trust me I miss writing more than anything! **

**Please review I need the guilt tripping!**

**Don't forget to vote for my nominations if you think I deserve them at Rizzles Fan Awards just google you'll find it. My nominations are **

**Best New Author**

**Best Original Character – Daniel**

**Best Plot – New Life**

**By the way NUGGIE = rubbing your fist against someone's skull repeatedly (boy thing)**

**Thanks again for all your support I wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for all of your reviews and follows, favourites etc.**

**Cookingastory – Twitter for hilarious times and Q&A's! x**


	13. Chapter 13 - Dates and Reunions

_Standard Disclaimer, I own nothing but the obvious plot changes and new characters. I make no money from this just a wealth of support and excitement from total strangers. Don't sue me, I have no money anyway. :p _

Chapter 13

22nd of December

Yawning Daniel rolled over in his bed. _Christmas can't come quick enough. Neither can Mom's wedding maybe they'll calm down and stop being so frantic afterwards. _Daniel thought sleepily as he heard his door creak further open he lifted his head ever so sleepily lightly opening one eye to see the offending culprit. It was his Ma, in her favourite sweats and a fluffy black dressing gown she quickly leaped over to his bedside.

"Every Rizzoli cousin from America is in the bloody living room. Your Nonna had the wonderful idea of combining Christmas and our Wedding into one big Italian American migration to Boston." Jane groaned irritatedly as she gently handed her sleepy son his morning ritual cup of tea. Sliding up the bed leaning against his headboard he blinked a few times taking a sip.

"I thought you and Mom agreed to have a small wedding." Daniel grunted sleepily cracking his neck, a trait he had quickly picked up from Jane months ago.

"Yes well I thought so too. Apparently most of them aren't staying for the wedding, however you better believe that Christmas will be enough. Have you ever seen 40 plus hungry Italians in one room. It's going to be murder. I'm sorry." Jane apologised lightly as she quickly brushed some of his chaotic flicks of hair from his face.

"Nah it's cool Ma, I want to meet your family…my family. Besides me and Uncle Frankie will help you out you aren't on your own now." Daniel grinned as Jane chuckled slightly.

"JANE!" Maura screeched up the stairs earning a wince from Jane. Daniel's instant reaction was to bolt upright trying to get out of bed with a hot cup of tea.

"Don't worry kid, she's fine. I just abandoned her with about 10 cousins from Kansas downstairs. Better get down there before she divorces me." Jane grumbled kissing his forehead gently letting him get up and stretch in his matching sweats.

"Alright come on face the music Ma, you're a Homicide detective relatives can't be that bad. I'll come with you." Daniel said grabbing his Ma's hand in his dragging her out excitedly. Padding down the stairs Daniel gulped when he saw Maura's stern expression at the bottom of the stairs. She was dressed in a smart dress dark grey with a high collar highlighting her protruding collar bone.

"Morning Mom." Daniel called out hugging her hoping to defuse the situation. It did to some extent as he felt her body relax with their embrace as she played with his hair briefly kissing the side of his temple.

"Morning sweetie. Go have some breakfast, your Nonna is cooking. I need to talk to your Ma quickly." Maura suggested smiling. Daniel nodded briefly feeling bad for the onslaught his Ma was about to suffer he padded into the kitchen. What he saw shocked him to his very core.

9 large Italian women stuffed into their relatively big kitchen all arguing and cooking…at the same time.

"OH there he is my little giovanotto!" Angela cried happily…and loudly. 9 sets of eyes leaped up instantly roaring out their approval all rushing out of the island kitchen to meet him. Angela was not the fastest…unfortunately. Grinning Daniel was yanked in front of the masses of loud Italian women as they cooed and pinched his cheeks.

"OH he's so handsome!" One cried kissing both of his cheeks traditionally. He chuckled slightly thanking the women for their showering of compliments as he met an onslaught of tight embraces and kisses on his cheeks. Finally he met the gentle embrace of his Nonna as she stood beside him one arm around his shoulder a good foot shorter than him.

"Daniel these are my cousins from Kansas." Angela introduced moving along the line of women introducing them by name. Daniel flashed his boyish grin returning the traditional kisses before he heard his Ma and Mom enter the kitchen setting off another loud wail of conversation from the host of cousins.

Quietly eating his breakfast at the island counter he noticed his Mom sneakily slink her way from the crowd around Jane and come sit beside her son.

"How are you holding up mon cheri?" Maura asked softly smiling as Daniel politely wiped his mouth with a napkin before answering,

"I'm okay, guess I'm on Ma's side though. I expected Christmas and the Wedding to be crazy but not the lead up to it. I'm okay though don't worry about me." Daniel promised smiling at her. Maura sighed and brushed his hair affectionately before leaning in conspirationally.

"I agree, I want us to have quality family time too baby. And Angela agreed. So they won't be back till Christmas night for dinner." Maura whispered softly seeing Daniel's face break into a grin.

"Ma's gonna marry you all over again if she finds out soon enough." Daniel joked seeing his Mom smile broadly and look over at her fiancé who was herding the Italian conglomerate of family out of the door promising to see them on Christmas day.

"Yes she said she'd marry me today if we didn't have the specific date planned our anniversary of our first date on the 7th of January." Maura chuckled softly.

"By the way my tux arrived yesterday when you and Nonna were out shopping and it fits perfectly so I'm officially ready, where will I be standing in the ceremony?" Daniel asked as he hopped off the stool placing his empty plate into the dishwasher. Maura smiled and called Jane over to them.

"Well as you know Grandpa Isles will be walking me down the aisle and your Uncle Frankie will be walking your Ma down, but we were wondering if you would be our ring bearer?" Maura asked hopefully seeing Daniel's face light up as he leant into his Ma's quick embrace.

"Yeah I'd love too! Of course. When is Grandpa getting here anyway, Grandma has been here for a week already." Daniel noticed softly as his Nonna handed him an apple from the fruit basket seeing his busy hands searching for a snack along the counter. He grinned at her earning a broad toothy smile from Angela.

"He's still in India sweetheart, he's flying home the day before." Maura promised dropping a kiss to his hair as he bit into his apple chewing thoughtfully.

"Okay. Well I'm gonna have a shower and ring Ava I promised I'd see her before the wedding madness started and I'm a little overdue." Daniel mumbled before setting off to his room to change.

"Our son is completely entranced by that girl and the odd thing is, he hasn't got a clue." Jane mentioned as she sipped her coffee. Maura leant into her fiancée's arms holding her tightly.

"He adjusted to having emotional attachments to us remarkably quickly Jane. Daniel will always struggle to initiate and develop relationships. That is something we won't be able to fix for him, emotional abuse is just too deep." Maura whispered softly her heart tightening with her explanation. She felt Jane's arms hold her closer.

"I know, I guess I just wish we could wipe it all away. Give him a clean slate." Jane murmured kissing Maura's hair.

"Anyway enough sadness it's going to be Christmas soon. Daniel's first Christmas with us, I am so excited." Maura said gleefully running her fingertips under eyes catching any stray tears.

"Yes you're right. I cannot wait for your present too. Is it lingerie?" Jane asked waggling her eyebrows suggestively making Maura giggle and bite her lip seductively.

"Hmm, maybe sweetheart, I guess you'll just have to wait." Maura whispered placing a soft kiss to Jane's ear making her finacee groan.

"You're mean. You're becoming the old ball and chain ahead of schedule." Jane mumbled sipping her coffee before her eyes widened at Maura's stance. Her fiancée had her hands on her hips arching one perfectly sculpted eyebrow in shock.

"I mean…the young, hot ball and chain?" Jane asked cringing at Maura's stony expression before she burst out in a smile.

"Thank you darling, that's what I'd like you to call me from now on." Maura jested turning around to hear Daniel's loud yelp of pain from the stairs.

"It's all good! Stubbed my damn toe." Daniel called from the stairs leaping up a few more stairs bounding into his room.

**Daniel**

_Is it too creepy to phone Ava this early? She'll probably think I'm some sort of serial killer, only serial killers are up at 8am on a school break. Just phone her. Phone her. Jesus, just dial. _Daniel berated himself before dialling her number in quickly and putting the phone between his shoulder and ear as he waited for her answer. Hopping out of his sweats he nearly tripped when the softness of Ava's voice filled the room.

"Hey Ava, I erm…well I was er. Wondering. City, why don't we go down to the pier get some ice cream?" Daniel spluttered rolling his eyes and cursing his reflection as he covered his eyes with the palm of his hand embarrassed.

"Daniel it's December do you really want ice cream?" Ava chuckled over the phone sounding perfectly at ease.

Coughing briefly Daniel cracked his knuckles nervously. "Yeah of course you're right ice cream is a stupid idea. How about hot chocolate instead? I guess I just wanted to see you before the Christmas, New Year, Wedding apocalypse starts." Daniel coughed grabbing his towel and heading for his bathroom. After closing the door Daniel started the shower the sound of high pressure spraying filling the room.

"Ave I'm about to go in the shower, you want me to ring you back or can I just put you on speaker phone?" Daniel asked nonplussed as he tested the water temperature with his hand.

"Erm uguh, just put me on speaker phone Daniel. We'll rattle up some ideas for something to do." Ava mumbled. Daniel flicked the speaker phone option and looked up at himself in the mirror, a wicked grin was overtaking his face. _I like teasing her. Is that normal? _

"Okey dokey Ava, just holler really loud so I can hear you." Daniel warned as he stepped into the shower making sure the curtain was closed to protect his phone from offspray.

"How about we go see a movie then?" Ava suggested still clearing her throat loudly as she spoke.

Spitting some excess water from his face Daniel contemplated it, he had never been to a cinema before, something that Jane and Maura never really had the time to do. However after reading an old article on teen behaviour Daniel remembered a faction of dating element to it. Scrubbing his shampoo into his hair he shouted back "Sure."

**Ava**

_He's in the shower. He's talking to me in the shower. Hormones suck. What did he say? Yes?_

**Daniel**

"Ave? I said sure, what is it you want to see?" Daniel asked blinking through his _secret _mango face scrub…that even Jane didn't know about.

"Well we could go see anything you like and if we're somewhere warm I might even take you up on that ice cream offer." Ava joked sweetly laughing. Daniel stopped lathering the soap on his body enjoying her laughter as well as the hot water beating down on his back.

"Alright Ave let's do that. When would you like me to come meet you?" Daniel asked rinsing off.

**Jane**

"Go get changed, Daniel is going to go meet Ava and I am taking you out for a drive and a lunch, just us two a romantic meal I promise." Maura murmured softly kissing Jane's neck earning a single raised eyebrow from Jane.

"Do I get the big portion restaurant? None of this one slice of beef fillet with a selection of odd vegetables." Jane mumbled batting her eyelashes for effect. Maura smiled broadly nodding silently.

"Of course my love. Now go get changed and tell Daniel we'll be on our cell's." Maura clicked shooing Jane off her seat and up the stairs.

"Fine but only because I love you…and I'm really craving a steak." Jane yawned leaping up the stairs in a Daniel fashion.

14 minutes later….

Jane brushed her nice shirt that accentuated her waist before reaching to knock on Daniel's shower door. Hearing a girl's voice Jane's eyes bugged out of her face, slapping a hand over her mouth she waited listening to what the girl said next.

"…_see anything you like and if we're somewhere warm I might even take you up on that ice cream offer." _The girl said sweetly. Jane retched a little inside, that was her little boy. Having inapproiate flirting on the phone….in the shower. _Jesus this isn't happening. _Jane thought groaning at Maura's future reaction at this news. Feeling a familiar pair of arms wrap around her bicep she looked over to see Maura's soft pouting face.

"Come on Jane, we shouldn't be listening in on his conversations it's rude." Maura chided quietly dragging Jane down the stairs.

"But..But he's. He's. The girl. Was that Ava?" Jane asked shock managing to stumble out half confused half concerned.

"Just calm down Jane. If Daniel is using…_sex…_to broaden his relationship with Ava than we should just mind our own business. We should probably buy him some condoms though, just in case they do actually proceed to that step quickly." Maura reasoned smartly. Jane shook her head like a dog, her confused expression growing wider by the moment.

"How can you be so….cool about this? This is our son. Our sixteen year old son, who isn't exactly the most emotionally stable boy on the planet. You don't think we should advise him not to have sex this early?" Jane asked honestly, keeping her voice down as Maura herded her out of the door leaving a note for Daniel on the kitchen island.

"No I do not think we should advise him not too. We should buy him some protection and advise him on sex and relationships from a much more impartial standpoint." Maura said softly as they slid into her Prius elegantly.

"But why? I mean my Ma you know I turned sixteen she brought the hammer down on me about sex, the same with Frankie and Tommy." Jane argued softly as she pressed her palms into her thighs nervously.

"I believe you, but I ask you this Jane. Did it work? Did you abstain from sex till you were 18?" Maura asked reasonably, her golden ringlet's reflecting the sunlight from outside making Jane swoon a little inside.

"No I guess not. So what you think sitting him down and scarring him for life with an open conversation about sex will actually make him abstain to a better age?" Jane asked hopefully. Maura arched both her eyebrows shrugging.

"I think it's worth a shot." Maura said sweetly; pulling out of the drive Jane lolled her head back looking at Maura softly.

"I'm going to marry you in 16 days." Jane murmured happily leaning over to squeeze Maura's thigh affectionately. Maura smiled happily, biting her lip she accelerated, excited for her romantic day with Jane alone.

**Daniel **

Daniel stood waiting beside the ticket stall holding two tickets in his hand for what the teller described as a 'chick flick rom com'. He looks down at what he's wearing one last time, nervously running a hand through his soft messy hair. _I might be paranoid, why do people keep looking at me. _Daniel thought as he shuffled kicking his black and white converses together. Whilst keeping his head down he saw those fateful red converses come into his vision, as he lifted his head up his smile began to grow as he saw some black woolly tights and the beginnings of a forest green dress before reaching Ava's pale face her ginger ringlets framing her face, half hidden under her grey woolly hat. Daniel grinned stupidly before coughing and regaining some posture.

"I got us tickets, but you never said what ice cream you wanted?" Daniel asked softly as Ava smiled rubbing her blush red cold cheeks.

"Oh thank you Daniel, I'll pay for my ticket though it's okay." Ava said apologetically bending into her purse to retrieve some money, she yelped a little when Daniel linked his arm through hers guiding her to the ice cream and candy stand.

"No you won't Ave, it's fine. You are my guide consider it expenses." Daniel joked as they poured over the ice cream choices.

"You want to share? I like chocolate and strawberry?" Ava suggested as the female server stared rudely at Daniel who was innocently gazing at all the choices. Ava huffed before meeting Daniel's questioning eyes; she leaned into him daringly smiling sheepishly as Daniel snuck his arm around her waist securing her close to him.

"Whatever you recommend Ave, I trust you know what you're talking about." Daniel smiled looking around as Ava ordered a mix.

Seeing a face in the crowd Daniel's insides turned to ice his grip of Ava tightened considerably making her turn around to face him; alarmed.

"Daniel what's wrong?" Ava asked insistently as she met his frozen gaze searching for who he was looking at. She felt her stomach heave with nerves as she saw the face that had caused so many nightmares.

**HEY GUYS! I know I've been gone for ages….school is tough. And I'm aware I am horrible for giving you a cliffhanger, I just don't want you guys to forget about my story. I'd rather you say "That cow that doesn't update often has a good plot..." rather than "I can't remember the name of that story". Lol. Anyway a bit dramatic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Christmas holidays coming up I will be updating more then **

**REVIEW SO I KNOW YOU'RE READING!**

**Roo xx**


	14. Chapter 14 Dates and Drinks

_Standard Disclaimer, I own nothing but the obvious plot changes and new characters. I make no money from this just a wealth of support and excitement from total strangers. Don't sue me, I have no money anyway. :p _

Chapter 14

"How is your steak?" Maura asked sweetly. She was well aware of the answer; Jane hadn't looked up from her plate or spoke since the food had arrived. She was glad her research didn't fail this must be the best steakhouse in Boston. With a happy glance Jane looked up taking a sip of expensive red wine and sipping.

"The only thing I love more than this steak is you and Daniel honey. Thank you for bringing me here." Jane thanked sincerely, gently reaching across the table to squeeze her fiancée's soft hand in hers. Maura smiled broadly feeling a familiar tickle of love in her stomach, like a fresh new love admiration.

"I'm glad I could do something nice for you. I've been thinking lately with all the wedding and Christmas drama we haven't been able to be just us, Maura and Jane, the couple." Maura said simply taking a bite of her chicken.

Jane chewed some steak thoughtfully feeling a little guilt creep up on her.

"Don't start feeling guilty. It's something we both let slip, I think unintentionally." Maura promised sweetly as Jane swallowed nodding.

"You can read me so well sweetheart. Well after Christmas there's the wedding and then our honeymoon. For which I cannot wait, cocktails and good food." Jane cheered her eyes flickering to the bartender nodding to the near empty wine bottle on their table.

"I adore Italy. I spent a summer there between medical school and my fellowship, it was so inspiring." Maura shared sneaking a peek at Jane's steak wantonly. It didn't go unnoticed. Slicing a nice piece for her Jane politely placed it on Maura's plate.

"Did you have a summer love in Italy that year?" Jane asked grinning with Maura's roll of her eyes.

"No I did not actually, oh wow that steak is delicious." Maura exclaimed as she smiled at the young bartender who replaced the bottle of wine pouring them each a glass.

"Well it looks like we're calling a cab. I can't drive now." Maura warned cheekily as Jane chuckled.

"You can barely drive sober." Jane joked earning a tap in the shin from Maura's pointed heel.

"Watch it detective, the more wine I drink the more trouble you get in." Maura warned winking at her.

**The Cinema **

Daniel felt the pressure of Ava's hand crushing around his own.

"That guy by the nacho stand. His name is Andrew Nichols, he was the one who mugged me." Ava quivered angrily.

Daniel's body rippled with a shudder of rage. The fear like ice slush sliding down his spine he felt frozen to the spot they were standing in.

"Daniel what's wrong?" Ava asked shaking Daniel's shoulders as he stood stock still his eyes glazed over, no sign of life in them. Awakened by her glistened eyes he shook his head slightly.

"I think we should go. It's not safe for you." Daniel stated blankly his fingers encircling her elbow as he tried to lead her out of the multiplex.

"Daniel let go of me right now!" Ava insisted stopping her walk her eyes aflame with her passionate intensity. Daniel stopped bowing his head inspecting his shoes.

"We cannot be here. I'm sorry we have to leave right now Ava." Daniel urged hopefully as his eyes flickered to the group Andrew Nichols was surrounded by. For the briefest of seconds they met in a glare.

"You don't get to control me. He's a bad guy but come on I'm not in any danger, I'm with you at a cinema, he's hardly going to mug me again." Ava joked forcing a smile placing her palm on Daniel's shoulder.

"That's exactly why you are in danger, you're with me. Now please for god's sake come with me outside. Let's just go do something else." Daniel growled angrily. His face fell when out of the corner of his eye he saw Nichols approach them.

**Jane and Maura **

"How long does a cab take to arrive in Boston?" Jane asked figuratively rubbing her wife's shoulders up a down trying to create some friction as they waited outside the restaurant.

"Approximately 12 minutes. It depends if there is a driver within our region. " Maura answered expectedly smiling as Jane grinned.

"There's my smart fiancée. Oh look there he is, thank god I was freezing my-"

"Jane don't even start." Maura cut off grabbing her hand dragging her towards the warm car.

**Ava **

_Daniel was…shaking? Apart from water I've never seen him afraid of anything. _Ava thought curiously as she turned round to feel her blood freeze at the standing arrogant presence of Andrew Nichols. She felt herself inch back towards Daniel. He always made her feel safer.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Ginger broke bitch and the orphan thief. I suppose freaks just find other freaks don't they?" Andrew taunted sipping some of his soda through the straw staring Daniel down aggressively.

"Why don't you just piss off Nichols. Before my Ma knocks you on your ass again. I forgot to ask, how'd it feel being arrested by a decorated cop, a woman – was it a little humiliating to all your little lapdogs over there?" Daniel asked smugly quietly taking Ava's wrist and pulling her further back, half shielded by his body.

"No more humiliating than waking up as you every day must be." Nichols retorted, still smiling as a few of his friends started to walk over towards them.

"Hey you watch it-" Ava started her body leaning over her finger out pointing at Nichols. She didn't expect Daniel's arm to push her back a little harder ensuring them a good two metres apart.

"You suit each other you know. What was it my Dad said Boyd? When this girl made up some BS that I mugged her. Oh yeah, her mother left her when she was very young, and she was prone to all kinds of mental problems, depression, anxiety, lying-" Andrew started, taunting Ava.

"Shut your mouth!" Daniel swore quietly taking a hesitant step forward, he was now toe to toe with Nichols.

"Just two unwanted kids. I mean…I think I pity you more than anything." Andrew said chuckling at Daniel's clenched jaw.

"If you don't shut your mouth; I will shut it for you." Daniel promised a small smile consuming his face.

"Daniel let's just go you were right." Ava said softly touching his back with her hand.

"Haha, listen to the girl. I mean you usually let women fight for you. What's the change this time coward?" Andrew laughed handing his friend his empty soda carton.

"You think I am a coward? There is nothing you can do to me that somebody hasn't already done before.- Daniel pushes him back with another step forward –"I've been in situations where you would have been crying for your Mummy and I held strong. So you can call me many things. But I am not a coward." Daniel seethed his heart thrumming fast in his chest as his nose grazed Andrew's their eyes locked in a glare.

"What's going on here?" A police officer called out quickly moving into the situation and attempting to push himself between the two boys. Nichols caved quickly stepping back. Daniel didn't move an inch.

"Nothing officer. Just a misunderstanding, right sir?" Daniel grinned seeing Nichols friends quickly shake their heads in embarrassment and leave Nichols alone facing the officer.

"Yes, just a misunderstanding." Andrew confirmed quietly his jaw clenched as he turned and walked away.

"No offense sir but you took your time noticing a violent situation escalating." Daniel joked taking note of the ID number on his shirt. The officer chuckled winking at him.

"Nah you're Frankie's little nephew right? I heard you could hold your own. Is this your girlfriend?" He asked noticing Ava stood still biting her lip worriedly.

"Oh no we're just friends." Daniel rushed out awkwardly. The officer raised his eyebrows before clapping Daniel on the back and leaving them be.

After taking a deep breath and sighing Daniel turned to Ava trying to grin for her sake.

"So that was fun. Are the movies always like this?" Daniel joked earning a small smack on the chest from Ava as she pulled him into a tight hug.

**Jane and Maura **

"Do you think we have any wine in the fridge?" Maura asked conspiratively raising her eyebrow blowing the hair from her face with a little puff of air.

"Maybe I dunno, I don't think I can leave this sofa though. I think I might be drunk honey." Jane mumbled underneath her favourite red sox sweatshirt. Maura slid from the sofa tip toeing into the kitchen like a burglar. Jane peeked over the sofa to see her wife in oversized sweats and a hoodie opening the fridge door ever so slowly.

"Maura you aren't robbing a bank and Daniel's not home yet you don't have to sneak round the house like a ninja." Jane giggled profusely. Maura shot her a look grabbing the nearest wine bottle and two coffee mugs from the dish rack creeping back into the living room.

"Shush you. Put the television on, one of your sports teams might be playing." Maura suggested as she poured the wine into the coffee mugs for both of them.

**Daniel **

_There was a lot of tension right now. No one has spoken in twenty five minutes and we're nearly at her house. Oh well anything is worth getting her talking now. _Daniel thought as he leant down and gathered a bit of snow compacting it like his Ma showed him he threw it directly between Ava's shoulder blades.

Turning around Ava huffed, shocked.

"What was that for?" She asked loudly attempting to brush off her jacket.

"You hadn't spoken in twenty five minutes. I was checking if you had gone catatonic." Daniel said cheekily flashing his boyish grin.

"Catatonic, catatonic, I'll give you –" Ava started as she leaned down built a snowball in record time and threw it hitting him straight on his collarbone, the icy snow slipping down his shirt.

"Oo Ow, that's cold Jesus Ava." Daniel hopped shaking his t shirt before picking up some more from the ground. A fully fledged snowball fight began, Daniel pitching as a rookie and Ava as a veteran lasting for the rest of the walk to her home.

"Okay I give up. I surrender." Daniel called as they approached her front door. Ava who loved the theatrics took a small bow enjoying her victory before throwing herself towards him, tackling him to the ground and squashing a soft snowball into his face.

"Never surrender snow face." Ava giggled as Daniel brushed his face off and laughed. For the first time he laughed whole heartedly in front of Ava. Looking up he noticed her smile was sincere and wide. She looked beautiful in the snow.

"Hey Ava, will you come to my Mom's wedding with me?" Daniel breathed out confidently.

**Jane and Maura **

"I want some ice cream. Do you think Daniel ate the last of the double chocolate fudge I bought last week?" Jane asked as she slid open their cabinet door to their freezer open.

"Daniel won't eat the full fat stuff remember. He likes the sorbet from the deli your mother takes him too on Sundays." Maura said flicking through the TV channels.

"Oh yeah. That boy and his calories. Hey did I mention that he finished the café limit of Ma's pancakes. I still can't believe he beat Martinez's record of 11." Jane called turning to see her wife's un socked feet in front of her.

"I want some ice cream too, did you find it?" Maura asked as she flicked the kettle on before opening the fridge.

"No, it's gotta be here somewhere though." Jane promised.

They were both distracted by the sound of the key in the door and Daniel entering the house.

"Hey guys, how was your lunch did you have fun?" Daniel called through as he scrapped his shoes from the snow and shuffled of his jacket.

"Yeah it was great fun thanks. Where is that bloody ice cream Jesus." Jane swore as she leant further into the freezer only the last half of her body visible. Daniel started to snigger quietly as he walked into the kitchen.

His Mom never wore old sweats and Ma hated anything sweet before bed.

"Are you guys drunk?" Daniel asked chuckling at Maura looked round her eyes wide as she shook her head.

"Mom you have honey dribbling down your hoodie." Daniel pointed smiling widely.


End file.
